TenderGem
by Candied Pear2183
Summary: Akefia and Bakura have returned from the shadow realm for Ryou, but what happens when Ryou doesn't remember them? Gemshipping vs Tendershipping
1. Welcome back Yanushi!

**This is a Gemshipping verses Tendershipping fanfiction- Main description:**

 **Akefia and Bakura have returned from the shadow realm for Ryou, but what happens when Ryou doesn** **'** **t remember them? Gemshipping vs Tendershipping and they fight for his love and to be remembered**

 **Based kind of after the series** **…** **but is still separate to advents in the series, for example duel monsters don** **'** **t play any important roles in this story and are actually just a children** **'** **s card game** **…** **The Sennen items do exist, though they don** **'** **t really hold any power** **…**

 **~Characters~**

 **Akefia- thief king bakura**

 **Bakura- spirt of the Sennen ring**

 **Ryou- Hikari Bakura**

 **Mariku- Yami Marik**

 **Marik- Hikari Marik**

 **Atem (Mr Moto)- The pharaoh**

 **Yugi- Hikari Yugi**

 **Yami- sprit of the puzzle**

 **Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 1

Welcome back Yanushi!

Ryou fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously, it was always awkward being the new student…especially since it was worse coming into a senior class, he didn't really want to come to school…the teacher had gone in ages ago, he said he would call him in when it was time but, what if he forgot about him! No, Mr Moto wouldn't do that…he was kind of surprised the teacher wasn't the same age as him. He defiantly looked like a teenager, his two brothers went to the school as well…he had met one of them Yugi…he had been— nice?

He felt odd around them, the sideway glances Yugi and his brothers had given him…he could hear the three of them discussing something behind his back about him, Mr Moto had been the one to get him to enrol in the school…his father probably should of been the one but he had been on expedition for over a year or two now…though his memories from the last year or so were a bit blurry, it kind of hurt to think of them. Mr Moto had been there when he woke up one day, he was told he had been in an accident and his memories might be blurred in some places…he didn't mind, its not like anything exciting would ever happen. Nothing important.

Atem, no Mr Moto…he had been told he couldn't address the man by his first name anymore. But he had kind of been watching over him since then, since he didn't live with anyone and his father was out all the time…it felt like there was another reason but he couldn't figure it out, he shook himself slightly and straightened his school uniform again…was it a mistake coming to school?

He shook his white hair furiously clenching his brown eyes shut and his fists closed, no! Mr Moto had told him how important it was to return to normal! He just had to be normal…hopefully everyone would just ignore him? Maybe…probably not, unless he avoided talking? People were obsessed with his British accent, he couldn't avoid it for ever…though maybe he could at least last the first week?

He felt sick, maybe he should go to sick bay? Yes! Sick bay! Perfect! No…he couldn't get out of walking into the classroom for ever, or could he? No, he couldn't! Mr Moto would be so disappointed and he had been so kind to him over the past couple of weeks working up to this…Maybe if he had a good enough reason to leave? No…he didn't have a good enough reason…he could do this! He couldn't let Mr Moto down!

"Ryou?"

Ryou froze slightly blinking open his big brown eyes and slowly unclenching his fist…he must of looked stupid, he could feel that his whole body had been shaking with nerves…he wasn't ready! He wanted more time! No! he shook his head furiously, he had too go in… "Yes Mr Moto," he decided on a compromise, he would go in if the teacher said directly that he had too.

"You may come in when ever," the spiked haired teacher smiled, he was tanned a bronze colour and his hair spiked up into three huge black spikes, they were outlined in a redish pink and his fringe was pointed and blonde, somehow they kind of just bent naturally and the blonde spikes kind of went up his big black ones…it was weird to explain even in his own head…Ryou gulped nervously

"Wait…so should I come in now?" he whispered hoping the teacher wouldn't say yes…don't say yes! Please!

"Yes Ryou," Atem smiled waving for him to come in, "class this is Ryou Touzoku!" he introduced Ryou as he slowly stepped just into the door frame…

He froze slightly before taking a proper step into the classroom, someone was already laughing at him? He hadn't even entered properly, did he look nervous? Was he wearing the uniform wrong? Did he look too girly?

— — — — —

"Hey should we tell them?" the blonde teen nudged the teen next to him carefully as the new kid seemed to be too nervous to enter

He smirked glancing at the other two teens a bit across from them, "no fucking way Marik…I want to see their faces," he chuckled as the tanned teen seemed to agree

"Good point Mariku," Marik chuckled too, "this is going to be fun~"

— — — — —

Ok, keep calm…keep calm, he had no proof the teen was laughing because of him…it could be anything! It didn't necessarily have to be about him! Did it? he glanced at the class taking a deep breath and releasing it before stepping into the classroom…he could do this, he could do this! No backing out! He was strong! He could do this! but why did it have to be a senior class? why senior! Seriously! the worst year to just reenter the school…reenter? It felt like he was reentering but he couldn't remember going the first time…

Ok breath…they weren't laughing about you? it sounded more like a question even in his own head, why did he come again? he could feel everyones death stares on him…did he really have to be here? no…wait! Yes he did have to be here! He couldn't let Mr Moto down after all he's done for him! He was the one to enrol him here, 'domino high'? it seemed similar to his last school, though he couldn't remember the name of his last school…what had it been? Maybe it had always been this school and because of his 'accident' he didn't remember. Maybe that was why Mr Moto enrolled him here?

He had done research into amnesia, while Mr Moto wasn't over…though he made it his duty to come over at least every two days, sometimes everyday. Would that slow down now that he had started school? Maybe… But he had been told it wasn't healthy to look to deep into his amnesia type thing… but he did it anyway, most sights on the internet said the same thing…that he could still get his memories back if he went back into normal life…maybe Mr Moto knew that? He was certain that he would be more likely to get it back as well because his memories were more blurred than anything…Blurred…not gone…

He was strong! He could go back into normal life? normalish life? Yes…was that kid still laughing? Shit he had gotten lost in thought and probably looked like an idiot! Mr Moto had explained to him earlier that he would walk to the teachers desk and greet the class before sitting down, how far away was the stupid desk! He glanced up quickly, shit! He almost ran into it! note to self, don't stare at the ground when walking. He paused and faced the class…he could do this! he could do this? He could do this…

He glanced around at the class nervously, Nope! He turned silently to the teachers desk, he swallowed slightly before shoving his hand under the stapler and hitting it down calmly, "hello…I'm Ryou, I need to go to the nurse," he sighed shakily turning around and walking to the door, the person who had been laughing before only got louder… "I know the way?" Ryou said slightly confused, why did he know the way…he would ignore that fact for a minuet it was making his head hurt…or was that just his body reacting to getting stapled in the hand? It defiantly stung like hell.

"Yugi could you please take Ryou?" Mr Moto pointed at his younger brother, he was surprised Yugi was allowed in a class his brother was teaching…

"No," Ryou shook his head, "I know the way…I can take myself…" Ryou slowed exiting the classroom the way he came.

"Yugi?" Atem motioned with his head to follow

"Yes sir," Yugi had been told he must address Atem as a proper teacher, but he had been put in the class to watch over Ryou…and Yami was in the class but he was busy today…He nodded and quickly jumped up to follow the albino teen out, "Ryou wait!"

"I'm fine Yugi, please go back to class," Ryou said quietly turning the corner and stopping outside the nurse, "see? I'm here…"

"I know," Yugi smiled, "but I wouldn't let my friend hurt themselves and go to the nurse alone…but Ryou if you really weren't ready to return to school, you could of just said…my brothers would of understood."

"I know," Ryou said quietly, "I thought I was…I can't avoid it forever," Ryou shuddered, "I was meant to come two weeks ago…"

"Yes Ryou," Yugi said calmly swishing some of the pale teens hair behind his ear, "but you've been in an accident and it would be hard just joining a random school for senior years, just stick around me for now…Ok?"

"Ok Yugi," Ryou sighed slightly, "I should go inside the nurses though," he slowly turned to open the door, "you can go back to class if you wanted?"

"I'll stay," Yugi smiled, "come on!"

"Thanks Yugi," Ryou sighed opening the door with his non stapled hand, "hello? Nurse? I stapled m-my hand…"

— — — — —

Ryou sighed feeling the small bandage on his hand, the nurse had gave him pain medicine and anti-biotic's, so he felt slightly light headed…he and Yugi who had refused to leave him had missed the whole morning of school, it was already break…he just had to stay with Yugi and he would be fine, Yugi would keep him safe and then Yugi said they could just walk into class together.

"Ryou why don't you wait here for me," Yugi smiled, "I have to go get my bag and I wanted to have a word with my brother, ok? I will be back in a second! Don't move!"

"Um, ok Yugi," Ryou nodded reluctantly, he didn't really want to be left alone…but Yugi would be back soon…soon…

"Yanushi!" Ryou froze as a pale teen came over and hugged him fondly, "did you miss me honey~" he chuckled darkly…

"Why the hell would he miss you parasite," another teen came over chuckling, he was tanned, quiet the opposite to the first teen, "did you miss me though~ Yanushi~"

"Um…" Ryou didn't know how to respond, he didn't how to respond, "I think you have the wrong…wrong? Yanushi…landlord?"

"Hosuto, its us?" the pale teen hugging him pushed away slightly.

"I don't know you…" Ryou assessed the person hugging him, maybe he was seeing things? Was his condition worse then he thought? Should he tell Mr Moto? because the teen hugging him looked just like him, he had stark white hair and it was almost the exact same as his except a bit more pointy and he had two random flaps…they kind of looked like cat ears? He had the same pale skin and his eyes were brown, though unlike his they had a bloody tinge to them, and he was only a tad taller then him…he glanced at the other teen curiously…they both seemed annoyed or confused?

But the other teen was tanned and really buff, he had short grey hair and a scar under his eye which were a light purply colour… "What do ya mean Yanushi?" the tanned teen chuckled, "its us…we came here for you?"

"I don't recognise either of you," Ryou shook his head taking a small step back, "I'm sorry you have the wrong…Landlord and host?" why did they call him that, "I'm Ryou…"

"We know," they blinked, "I knew you wouldn't be ecstatic to see us Yanushi but don't pretend you don't fucking know us!"

"Ryou?" Yugi walked into the door way, "oh…its you two, Ryou these are just some of your new classmates…they can be a bit straight forward, they haven't even introduced themselves have they?"

"Oh…" Ryou smiled slightly, "I see…hello then?"

"What?" they both stared at him with horror

"Tell Ryou your names," Yugi practically demanded

"This ass is Florence," the tanned teen smirked pointing at the pale teen

"What the hell! That is not going to be my bloody name! and it isn't! His name is Rosie!" he fought back

"Why would my name be Rosie?" the tanned teen chuckled, "I'm Akefia, now tell him your name if its not Florence?"

"Its bloody…Bakura!" the pale teen now called Bakura decided

"Um…" Ryou blinked at them, why was it so hard to tell him there names…

"Awe don't mind these two asses," a tanned teen came over and hung his arms around the two teens, "I'm Mariku…" he winked, "I just need to have a small chat with them~"

"What the hell! No way!" Bakura fidgeted angrily as he was dragged off, "Yanushi! help me!"

"Why would he help you parasite?" another tanned teen came over, "I'm Marik by the way!"

Ryou blinked at the two new teens that had shown up, they looked so similar…the first one Mariku? was bigger and buffer, he was tanned and had black markings under his eyes, same with the smaller one…they both wore a bunch of jewellery, on their arms, neck, ears…the main difference was the way they styled their hair, Marik's hair was nicely combed down while Mariku's was puffed up wildly in a bunch of spikes, they both had lilac eyes…Mariku was slightly bigger though, "are you brothers?"

"Pfft no!" Marik seemed the chuckle at the idea, "this guys like a four year old!" he chuckled, "we just need to talk to these two quickly…bye Yug!"

"Um, ok?" Ryou waved to them quietly as the four of them were dragged away

Bakura growled glancing back at where his Yanushi and Yugi were sitting, "why is he playing dumb!"

"He's not you stupid spirit!" Marik snarled whacking the back of his head, "what are your human names anyway?"

"I'm Akefia and this is Florence~" Akefia smirked

"I'm not bloody Florence! My name is Bakura!" he growled angrily, "and whats wrong with my host!"

"He's no longer your host," Mariku pointed out

"Why doesn't he fucking remember us assholes!" Akefia was bored of this now, he had dragged himself from the shadow realm just to be with Ryou…why didn't his love know him!

"Isn't it obvious? You love sick fools," Marik chuckled, "Atem erased his memory, replaced it with blurry images…he doesn't know anyone here!"

"We're not love sick!" they both yelled angrily, only making the other two chuckled louder, "We're not!"

"Why did you two drag yourselves back then?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "I came back to be with my lovely Yanushi~ Isn't that right Marik honey~"

"Yeah love ya too you asshole," Marik smirked punching his darker half in the arm slightly, "now you two…Ryou doesn't know you, grow up!"

"I want him!" they both growled, "I want him more!" they growled, "he's fucking mine!"

"You were just a parasite to him!"

"And you barely knew him!"

"Shhh! He doesn't know either of you now! and you two are just his new classmates ok!" Marik growled, "he's memories are gone…"

"Fuck!"

"Like you care you stupid parasite!" Akefia growled

"He's mine you Egyptian ass," Bakura growled

"Well see who can win the heart of our dearest Yanushi~"

"Fine, its a contest!"

"Ryou's the prize?"

"Yes~" Bakura spat both looking back at their old pale host…

"This turned out better than I thought it would," Mariku chuckled as the two ex-dark lords stormed over to the pale teen, and watched them get rejected by Yugi who seemed to be telling them to leave

"This is going to be a fun year!" Marik agreed chuckling, "come on, we should go save Ryou from those asses…let him have at least one day without those two asses bugging him~"

"Yes Yanushi," Mariku nodded

"I'm not your host any more," Marik smirked, "I'm your equal now~ call me Marik, Mariku~"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **So this is my first chapter** **…** **if anyone hasn't notices by now I practically just like stories about Bakura, Ryou, thief king, Marik and Mariku** **…**

 **I really don** **'** **t mind any pairings between them** **…** **this fan fiction with mostly contain**

 **-Gemshipping**

 **-Tendershipping**

 **-Bronzeshipping**

 **-Thiefshipping (hints not really acted on)**

 **-Deathshipping (hints not really acted on)**

 **-Any others I might add throughout**

 **Hope you like it! Who ever read it!**

 **(Also if you like thiefshipping or deathshipping more I have two other fan fictions which will probably be updated much faster then this story will be** **…** **as they are more of a priority to me and I would like to finish them instead of just having a bunch of unfinished fanfics** **…** **I just started writing this in my head during school assembly and wanted to make it before I forgot, but other than that I hope anyone willing to read it enjoys it and stays by with probably slower updates) (sorry I wasted like 304 words on author notes)**

 **~If you read any of my author notes read this~**

 **Game:if you read and review this story take a guess on who will win Ryou** **'** **s love! It doesn't have to be with any of the main pairings it can be with anyone mentioned in the story** **…** **have fun! just take a guess who you think it might be at the end of each chapter!**

 **Quickly I want to make it clear you don** **'** **t have to play! I** **'** **m not forcing anyone** **…** **I just thought it would be fun~**

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**


	2. Liers

**Disclaimer-I don** **'** **t own yu-gi-oh or any of the characters. (Ok so I don** **'** **t have to write this every time just realise unless I state otherwise this statement applies to the entire Fanfiction I** **'** **m writing)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 2

Liers

"Why did that ass erase our Yanushi's memories! He was ours!" Bakura snarled pacing back and forward in the shadows, "what gave him the right to mess with his head!"

"You stupid spirt! this is all your bloody fault!" Akefia snarled angrily, "if you hadn't used the stupid Sennen ring to hurt my precious ancestor! then he wouldn't have a reason to forget shit! We could be together by now!"

"Firstly technically your related! and secondly if anyones going to get with him it'd be me!" Bakura snarled, "and its bloody your fault! You created me!"

"5000 years! we're barely related! and if I created you, listen to your master and stay away from my Ryou! Florence~" Akefia smirked slightly

"Your not my bloody master! and I chose Bakura!" he growled angrily, "you created me…doesn't mean you control me! and Ryou's mine~ I had him first~"

"You used him first! I didn't abuse his body! And didn't you go through that stupid stage with Marik!" Akefia spat

"No! We were just playing!" Bakura snapped back, "I protected his body!"

"What? The make-out game?" Akefia scoffed, "and I wouldn't call putting him in hospital and stabbing his arm protecting him! Didn't you jump in front of a moving motorcycle!"

"I didn't mean him any harm! I fucking love my Yanushi!" Bakura snarled

"We should call him Ryou now," Akefia pointed out, "and how can you stab someone in the arm and not mean them any harm! I fucking love him more! I would never dream of hurting him!"

"I was created for a five thousand year old revenge plan! You made!" Bakura growled, "I didn't know anything about a human body! How was I meant to know! and you barely know jack shit about him! How can you love him!"

"I do! I bet you know jack shit about him!" Akefia shot back, "and you better get use to human bodies! You have one now genius!"

"I know a bunch about him! I was in his mind remember!" Bakura shot back, "and you should listen to me…I'm technically older! You were just dragged from the past!"

"I'm older! You were made out of me! After me!" Akefia shot back, "and stalking someones mind doesn't mean you know them! Plus his mind is blank now of whatever he was like while under your influence!"

"Fuck you! I don't need to take this from you!" Bakura snapped angrily forcing his way out of the shadows

"Get back here you asshole! Don't make me drag Mariku here to help drag your sorry ass back!" Akefia snarled, "you know jack shit how to take care of that stupid human body of yours!"

"You can waste you bloody time in the shadow realm if you want! I'm going around to mingle! You fucking asshole!" Bakura snarled disappearing and sighed angrily clenching his fist walking into the alley way, checking to see if anyone noticed before walking out onto the lit street…he growled walking to the pub, he had drunk a few times in Ryou's body…but not much as his lovely host protested they were underage…but he was over 5000! He was bloody old enough!

He pushed the doors open angrily, he ordered the most alcoholic drink on the menu…he literally just asked for the one that would get him drunk fastest, why would Ryou want to forget! Why did that stupid Pharaoh make him forget! He should of bloody stayed in the past, same with that ass Akefia…he quickly caught the glass as it was slid across the table at him and chugged it furiously before ordering a couple more and chugging them down furiously as well

Why would Ryou want to forget about him! and who did that darned Egyptian think he was, if he thought he could have Ryou! He claimed him as a host first! and those stupid tomb keepers! Why did they know about this and not him! Ryou was his Yanushi! Not Mariku's! Why would that ass know and not him! and how dare Yugi try to send him away! Who did Yugi think he was! Ryou's protector! That was his bloody job! He was the one to look after his Hosuto! well he could no longer possess the body of the boy though…he had his own body now? It was confusing as shit!

Ryou wanted him still! He knew it! They were lying! Ryou couldn't forget him! He just needed to show him he loved him! Thats all! Why would Ryou forget? They were just jealous of what he had with his precious Yanushi! Jealous little fucks! they can all go to hell, Ryou just needed a small reminder! Then everything can go back to normal! He and Ryou could be together and that Egyptian freak can go fuck himself because he wasn't getting Ryou!

And what did he mean! He didn't have a thing for that asshole of a tomb keeper! Marik! Pfft! He just liked making out! You think he would understand that! it meant shit and Marik knew it too! They were just practicing…he paused for a moment, did Ryou have the skills now? Hopefully he could find out soon, he held out his hand expectantly waiting for the next drink…nothing

"Sorry sir, no more for you," the man leant on the counter

"What the fuck! What the fuck is that meant to mean!" Bakura growled standing up and pushing his chair out of the way angrily, "fuck you! Your just bloody jealous too!"

"Sorry kido," the man chuckled, "go home…your drunk~"

"NO! I'm not! I don't need you asshole!" he pushed away from the bar and clambered over to the door, "fuck you! You bloody human!" he snarled under his breath slamming the door closed and walking wonkily down the street, he needed to go show his old host he meant business! He wanted him! He growled passing a random music shop and pausing for a moment before he started to pick the lock, it was hard while he was drunk but he could still do it! Just a bit more! He smirked as the door flung open and he stumbled his way inside and grabbed the fist wooden guitar he could see that didn't need any power or cords and dragged it onto his back and down the street leaving the door swinging behind him

Where did that host of his live now? He knew his old house…probably there…he wobbled his way over there unable to walk in a straight line, he smirked walking onto the lawn…a light was on! Success!

"Ryou!" he yelled out, "Yanushi! come out!" he yelled grabbing the guitar wonkily and throwing a stone at the window

"Huh?" Ryou popped his head out the window, Atem was in the kitchen making him dinner…so who was outside? Bakura?

"Hosuto! I missed you!" Bakura started to just strum random cords, he couldn't play guitar for shit normally he doubted he was doing much better sober, "my beautiful Yanushi!" he tried yelling out in a song type thing, "please come down! I'm sorry! Yanushi! your hair is as white as ice-cream and you eyes sparkle in the night! like gold and diamonds! Your sweetness is better than any revenge plan I've had! My precious Hosuto! Why won't you love me! Remember me Yanushi! my special Host! You light up my night! who needs light when your in the room!"

"Bakura?" Ryou blinked at the other teen who seemed to be acting weirder then before, "are you ok? wait! How do you know where I live!" Ryou jumped suddenly, he hadn't told Bakura where he lived

"Love me Yanushi! My home is your home! because I can't stay away! Ryou let me in!" Bakura slurred slightly on his speech song thing, "your snow white hair and your chocolate brown eyes swimming with curiosity is all I'll ever need!" he yelled out, "Hosuto! I got you a guitar! Do you like it! Do you like my song!" Bakura tipped slightly having troubles standing and playing the instrument while drunk, "please Yanushi! I need you!"

"Are you ok?" Ryou decided the teen was probably drunk and wouldn't give him a straight answer on how he knew where his house was

"Hm? Ryou…whats happening?" Atem walked over to the window to stare out at the drunk albino trying to cox Ryou down

"Ryou! I love you!" Bakura slurred slightly, "you ass Pharaoh! stay away from my bloody Yanushi!"

"Go home Bakura!" Atem growled

"No! Ryou is my home!" Bakura continued to try playing the instrument in his arms, "Hosuto! I love you! My precious light in my enteral darkness! your lovely chocolate eyes like choc-chips to your ice-cream hair!"

"Found you ass!" a another teen came up behind Bakura and tried to stop him, "I told you not to bloody drink! Your human body can't handle it well yet!"

"Fuck off Akefia!" Bakura snarled trying to continue as Ryou watched the odd scene from his window with Atem shaking his head at the two, "Yanushi is mine! Ryou! My love! Don't you remember me! your fucking parasite! Hosuto! nothing compares to you! I know you love me too! Their lying about your memory! Yanushi! stupid bandit bugger off!"

"Bakura! your making an idiot of yourself! And you don't bloody love him! Ryou is mine!" Akefia snarled

"But I bloody love him more!" Bakura struggled in the others grip, "Yanushi you love me too! I know it! My special light! Nothing burns as brightly as you in my eyes! My special light! fuck off you Egyptian thief!"

"Yeah and he wants a modern thief more!" Akefia snarled, "your drunk! Come bloody home!" he picked Bakura off the ground who fidgeted in his arms childishly

"Yanushi! I love you!" he yelled out helplessly as Akefia dragged him into the shadows, "let the fuck go of me! Hosuto! Save me!"

Ryou blinked as the two teens seemed to just disappear into the darkness, what had Bakura been going on about? "Atem…sorry Mr Moto, what were they talking about…should I know them?"

"No Ryou," Atem shook his head, "their just idiots who is seems like they are drinking underage…I will talk to them about their actions tomorrow, just ignore them…" he sighed dragging Ryou away from the window, "dinners ready…Yugi and Yami should be over soon to join us, then we'll leave you for the night but if either of those two show up again just call…"

"Why do they keep calling me landlord and host? Why did they call you Pharaoh?" Ryou asked quietly, "I don't get it…"

"They are just being stupid," Atem shook his head, "ignore them for now Ryou…just look at me," he said calmly, Ryou sighed looking into the teachers purple gaze, "don't worry about it for now Ryou…just forget it~"

"Forget?" Ryou said quietly, he froze slightly, "Mr Moto…my head feels funny, and kind of blurry? I know Bakura and Akefia were here, but I can't think of why or what they said…is my condition getting worse?"

"No," Atem looked away from Ryou, "your fine…lets go eat, they were merely passing by…"

"Ok," Ryou nodded reluctantly, he knew they weren't just passing by…he groaned slightly as he tried to think into it, it just made his head hurt…but he knew they had come here because of him, what was going on? It was probably just getting worse in his condition…yes, that was it! Though all his research he did never said anything about amnesia doing this…making his memories go blurry randomly, he was just being stupid…Atem was waiting for him, he shook his head angrily and left to follow the other teen…wait no he went to follow the adult, he still couldn't believe he wasn't the same age as him…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**


	3. What happened?

**Ok so firstly I already got a follower on this story I only started writing last night at like 10:30** **…** **besides that point! Yay! thank-you Time-Stopping-666!**

 **Other then that** **…** **to be honest I like doing things in three** **'** **s so I kind of just wanted to have three chapters up** **…**

 **Hope you like it still!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 3

What happened?

Bakura groaned slightly still hungover from his last night rage, and it wasn't helping Akefia yelling in his ear…though a smirk twined its way onto both their lips as there eyes caught the thing of their affection…Ryou

They eyed each other cautiously as they stepped through the classroom door Ryou just entered, luckily he didn't seem fazed by Bakura's little stunt he pulled, he growled bumping into something, more like someone… "What the fuck do you want Pharaoh?" Bakura growled rubbing his head

"Yeah! What the fuck!" Akefia threw his arms in the air

"Firstly I am your teacher now so you shall address me as Mr Moto, never Pharaoh…Atem would even be better ok? and secondly I need to have a word with you two for a minuet," Atem shooed them out of the classroom ignoring Ryou's curious gaze on the three

"Fine Atem," Akefia snarled slightly, he hated to address the other male, "what the hell did you want or need to bloody tell us!"

"Shhh," Atem growled slightly, "look I'm pretty sure Marik and Mariku have told you the basic's, I have altered Ryou's memories to erase any thing of you two or anything thing to do with the Sennen items and all that…he thinks this is a new school and he doesn't know anyone…especially you two! now I was kind enough to let you come here and be in his class but as easily as I let you I can kick you out ok? Now no calling him Landlord or Host and get use to the fact he doesn't know who or what you are!"

"Pfft," Bakura groaned, "why did you bloody erase his memories in the first place!"

"I didn't erase them! I covered them and replaced them with blurry images," Atem fought back, "and you! can't talk right now one more stunt like last night and your gone! both of you…"

"Fine," Bakura spat

"I didn't bloody do anything wrong!" Akefia protested, "and why would you touch our Yanushi! He was ours not yours!"

"He was no ones," Atem shook his head, "and I had his consent after I figured out he wasn't handling it well…you two sent him into a mental state so I cleared his memories away so he could be happy…"

"It was your bloody fault! You're uncle bloody sacrificed my home town to make what seven golden items you ass!" Akefia choked slightly at the memory…it was still fresh in his head

"Those items are the only reason you live today," Atem said blankly, "and he wasn't in the right mind when he did it! and you know that!"

"No I don't!" Akefia wanted to punch the lights out of the teacher but a stunt like that would most likely get him expelled or worse kicked out…away from Ryou

"Look at him!" Atem gestured at Bakura, "he's a spirt made out of you and Zorc! You don't think your motives turned evil!?"

"Shut up!" Akefia hugged his arms, "you bloody killed them all! and you still don't care!"

"I do care Akefia, but I can't change what happened," Atem sighed

"Well I don't bloody care either way…my revenge or rather our revenge plan failed so la de la! Who gives a shit!" Bakura snarled, "I just came here for Ryou and Ryou alone…"

"Yeah…whatever," Akefia looked away quietly, "though if either of us are getting that boy it'll be me~"

"Neither of you are getting him," Atem growled, "unless you fairly get him! without hurting him or making him remember…if I find out you do either I will track you into the shadows," Atem warned

"We know," they growled

"We must go in now," Atem gestured to the door and the two teens walked through it growling angrily with arms cross and went and sat down on either side of Ryou

Ryou glanced at the two teens entering the classroom with the teacher, what had they been talking about? Him…last night? Akefia looked slightly hurt…not physically, but emotionally like someone stabbed him in the back and Bakura just seemed to have given up on life all together…He wanted to talk with them, properly…without Atem, without Yugi, without anyone else…

— — — — —

He smiled happily as the bell rang jumping to his feet and placing a note hopefully unnoticed by Atem or Yugi, onto Akefia's and Bakura's desks before leaving the classroom with his bag for break…before Yugi could come with him, he sighed walking down to the storage end of the school…he wasn't sure if they would come or not, depending if they saw his note and followed what it said…

He didn't know really what went on yesterday, but it was obvious through dinner last night Atem wasn't planning on telling him anything more then they were just walking past his house and probably lived close…he knew more went on and yesterday, they obviously knew him…did he know them before the accident? if that was true why would Atem be so desperate to keep them away now? Had they been negative in his life or bad influences? He shuddered slightly walking into the darker parts off the corridor now, he was almost there and he couldn't hear any footsteps so either they were ignoring his note, or just taking their time on following… Maybe Atem or Yugi had seen and were telling to them to leave him alone? But then wouldn't Yugi come?

Yugi said he was his friend and his memories defiantly did place that now and again, blurry but it was obvious they kind of knew each other…before, the accident that is…what was the accident anyway? He had never been told…Atem kept just putting it off every time he asked. Weird…

He was almost to the end of the corridor, he sighed turning around to walk backwards into the darkness…he wanted to see if anyone had been following him, nothing…he sighed, why would they come? He was just the new weird kid on playground they had probably been here since the start of highschool, probably knew some of the kids from kindergarten…he knew no one except the Moto's and their names and he barely actually knew anything about who they actually were

He froze slightly and he walked back into something…someone? he blinked slightly as a tanned and pale arm wrapped around each side of his body and two head slowly appeared, "you wanted us Ryou?~" they purred chuckling slightly as Ryou bolted out of their grips and spun around to stare at the two teens in shock? They were leaning on the end off the corridor staring at him lazily, but he could tell they were slightly excited?

How did they beat him here though?

"Thats what you meant with the notes yes?" Bakura waved the note around, "you wanted to talk to us in private?" he raised an white eyebrow, maybe Ryou did know who they were

"Um…" Ryou was almost too nervous to speak with the other two now that they were here, "you two…you came to my house yesterday…"

"So?" Bakura shrugged, "we go a bunch of houses…"

"How did you exactly know where I lived?"

"Um…Ryou thats a bit hard to explain," Akefia tried to think

"Why? why…why were you there anyway? Why did you come to me in school," Ryou said quietly, "do I know you or am I meant to know you?"

"Ryou," Bakura purred patting down the other teens cheek cheekily receiving a glare from Akefia who grabbed his wrist angrily, "you should know us~"

"Don't bloody touch him!" Akefia growled, "and he doesn't know us!"

"I never said he did," Bakura shrugged, "I said he should know us~ or me at least~" he winked cheekily despite the way Ryou was shuddering slightly from the touch on his cheek, "because I want to know you Ryou~ and be your friend~"

"Friends?" Ryou blinked at them

"Yeah," Akefia rolled his eyes letting go of the pale thief's hand, "we want to be your friends Ryou…and to be honest its not like you have many people lining up willing for that? It couldn't hurt~"

"Yugi's my friend," Ryou said quietly, practically forgetting the reason he asked them here

"Awe precious Yugi? Atem's little brother? Ha," Bakura smirked, "yeah…your like his charity case~ but not to us~"

"Charity case?"

"Hm…yeah, he's probably doing it because the teacher told him too…he will probably introduce you to his other friends and you'll practically guilt them into being your friend," Akefia shrugged, "but we really like you~ Ryou~"

"Why?"

"Oh, many reasons," Bakura chuckled, "don't get me wrong…we have met, before your little accident~"

"You know about that?"

"Of course we do~" Akefia chuckled leaning in slightly to run his hand down Ryou's cheek letting it linger slightly on his chin

"That's enough you two!" a voice growled from the shadows

"We just want to be his friend gees!" Bakura spat turning around as another spiked haired teen walked from the shadows

"Yami!" Ryou jumped, "where…where did you come from? thats…its a dead end?"

"Don't worry about that or any bullshit these dicks told you," Yami growled pushing them out of the way so he could take Ryou away from them, "Yugi would never do something like what they were talking about…my brother is your friend ok?"

"Um…yes Yami," Ryou nodded slightly…Yami was always so serious, "you weren't at school earlier?"

"Yeah I just got here," Yami rolled his eyes, "just in time to save you from these asses"

"Hey! He was the one who wanted to meet us here!" Bakura snarled

"Yeah! How are we in the wrong!" Akefia chose to actually back Bakura up for once as his love was being dragged further away from him

"You two," Yami turned around and glared, "you obviously found your way here so you can easily get back without Ryou," he hissed, "now Ryou? Why would you want to meet those two anyway…their trouble makers…"

"They know something about me…my memories," Ryou looked away before quietly adding, "they know about my accident…"

"Oh Ryou!" Yami said with a faked sympathy…Ryou could hear it… "a lot of people know about it…and those two are always looking for trouble and to stir problems…don't let them into your head ok? Your smarter then that"

"But…"

"No buts," Yami cut off the other teen, "don't listen to them…just go sit with Yugi," he pointed towards his supposedly younger brother though how was that true when they were in the same year group? Probably just a couple seconds different of something? "he's waiting for you~"

— — — — —

"How dare you bloody touch my Ryou!" Bakura snarled as the other two disappeared

"You bloody touched him first!"

"So! He's mine! Its ok if I do it!"

"No fucking way! Ryou's mine!"

"Pfft, we'll see about that! He would pick me over you any day!"

"Yeah right! You were a parasite to him before and your still acting like one!"

"No!"

"Yeah! Now stay the fuck away from him! He's bloody mine!"

"Good luck with that~ I'll steal his precious heart before you have the chance," Bakura puffed blowing a mock kiss at Akefia who batted at the air trying to deflect it away

"I want Ryou's kisses not yours!"

"But I don't believe you'll ever get those~ Their all for me~" Bakura chuckled

"No, he would much rather kiss me!"

"Why would he kiss an ancient Egyptian version of him self!"

"Why would he kiss a parasite!"

"Because I'm hot~" Bakura winked blowing another mock kiss

"We'll see about that," Akefia growled sinking back into the shadows it was easier and faster to travel that way, "I will win Ryou if its the last thing I do you stupid Parasite!"

"In your dreams asshole!" Bakura growled choosing to walk back normally, he wanted to make sure he knew more about human bodies, it was obvious he was going to have to get use to it and he had to look confident using one while he was around Ryou…

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **EDIT~ I fixed something that was pointed out to me~ With Akefia** **'** **s home village being killed~ So sorry~ And I just wanted to say Akefia kind of blames Atem for it in my story because he doesn't really have anyone else to blame~ Hope that clears things up?**

 **Thankyou~** **'** **YxYYLover** **'** **for pointing out that! I** **appreciate** **it!**


	4. Scheming

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 4

Scheming

"Hey Ryou," Akefia smirked leaning on the wall slightly trying to be cool, he had been borrowing books from the library on modern day teens plus he was pretty sure teens have changed over five thousand years. Like Atem had gotten him and Bakura a thing called a cell phone? It was shit and confusing…apparently it was one of the best phones out, iPhone or something? Apparently they were popular, but he had read the entire manual and still couldn't figure it out properly, Bakura seemed to get it better because he had be using one while in Ryou's body, dick…

"Akefia?" Ryou glanced down at the tanned teen, "I've never realised how short you are…"

"What!" Akefia practically fell over as those words left his old Yanushi's mouth but he quickly recovered, "yes I suppose I'm 'short'," he chuckled slightly before getting to the point, "you sitting alone today~"

"Um Yugi was coming…" Ryou looked behind him in the direction the other teen had gone, "he was getting someone he wanted me to meet…"

"Oh so he's going to introduce you to the friendship gang?" Akefia raised an eyebrow, "am I allowed to join?"

"I don't see why not…" Ryou bit his lip, Yugi and Yami and Mr Moto didn't seem to like Akefia or Bakura hanging around him for some reason constantly claiming they were trouble makers…but they didn't seem to be from what he knew…though what did he know? Not much…

"Ok great!" Akefia smirked, "I got you this~" he whipped out a random game the person at the store suggested, Ryou had the gaming console for it…apparently it was good for what Ryou was into

"You got me a game?" Ryou looked at the game, "but I didn't get you anything…and also how do you know I like games or have the console?"

"Its a welcome to school gift…" Akefia lied, "and the person at the store recommended it…do you not like games?"

"No, actually I really like games," Ryou admitted, "and I've been wanting this one for a while…but games are expensive, I can't except this!"

"Please Ryou…" Akefia looked up at him with begging eyes, "I don't play games and I want you to have it…"

"Um," Ryou rubbed his arm awkwardly, "if it'll make you happy"

"Your cute when you blush," Akefia winked slightly as a subtle blush graced the pale teens cheeks

Ryou jumped slightly only serving to deepen his blush, it was so obvious any colour on his pale face, "um…um…um…" he couldn't find anything to say

"Akefia what did you do?" Yugi glared walking up to the speechless Ryou and smirking Ancient Egyptian thief

"I was giving him a welcome to school gift~" Akefia smirked wider returning Yugi's glare

"Um yeah Yugi see?" Ryou held out the game

"Oh," Yugi smiled slightly but his glare was still firmly on Akefia, "I suppose you'll be on your way now?"

"Nope," he smirked wider, "Ryou said I could stay around…what? Don't like me little Yugi? or is it just your brothers? listening to them like a pet still I see?"

"I am not!" Yugi protested, "no I just know you better then Ryou does and I want whats best for him…"

"How would you know whats best for him?" Akefia growled slightly

"I would know better then you!" Yugi fought

"Yeah right," Akefia rolled his eyes

"Ladies, Ladies…" a voice chuckled from behind making Ryou freeze as two arms hugged tightly around his neck leading onto his chest and pulling him back, "neither of you know whats best for him…only I do~"

"What the hell! No you don't!" Akefia spat at the pale teen hugging around his object of affection, "also let go of Ryou! He doesn't like it!"

"I'm just trying to be friendly," Bakura pouted but let go noticing the way his old host shook with nerves, "at least I'm not bribing him to like me~"

"I'm not bribing him!" Akefia pouted even though the gift had been to show his affection towards the pale teen

"You so are shortie~"

"My height is irrelevant! I could kick your ass in a fight any day of the week!"

"Oh! oh! oh! I'm shaking in my little Nike joggers~," Bakura chuckled, "I'ld like to see you try~"

"Don't tempt me parasite!"

"Maybe I want to~ Ever think of that~"

"Please…Please don't fight…" Ryou said quietly

"Oh Ryou!" Both teens instantly stopped and searched around the pale teen

"I would never fight unless you wished me too!" Akefia promised

"I'm sorry Ryou!" Bakura quickly tried apologising not something he was overly use to, but he would for Ryou, he would do anything

"Your the one who wanted to fight!"

"And your the one trying to start it up again!"

"I don't like fighting…" Ryou shook his head violently

"I hate fighting too!" Akefia tried to convince the pale teen, though it didn't even sound convincing in his own two ears

"I would only fight for you my dearest Ryou!" Bakura promised

"Please don't…"

"I said I would doesn't mean I'm actually going to do it," Bakura looked at Ryou hopefully, "I wouldn't ever fight unless they hurt someone I care about like you~"

"Hey!" Akefia growled, "they would be dead before they could lay a finger on him!"

"At least I'm not planning the murder of your little bullies Ryou~" Bakura pointed out

"Both of you leave Ryou alone," Yugi snarled, such an odd sight on the rather innocent looking teen, "you've both screwed up…leave him alone for the day…"

"What!" the stared at Yugi in shock as he dragged a practically lifeless Ryou away

"Wait!" Akefia whined, "Ryou! I promise I won't fight with Bakura! Please come back!"

"Ditto!" Bakura pointed at the tanned teen beside him, it was so unfair…he had a tall lean as shit body, he still had a six-pack though and he took comfort in that but his arms were skinny as shit and he couldn't really show it off unless he took off his shirt, but the stupid Egyptian was a midget and he was obviously ripped, he had bloody muscles everywhere! Though they were kind of even in a fist to fist fight…

"Ditto? Seriously!?" Akefia growled turning to Bakura as Ryou and Yugi slowly disappeared, "you should of bloody stayed in the stupid ring or shadow realm! Your destroying my chances with Ryou you ass!"

"Good," Bakura smirked, "because he's mine! and maybe it would of been nice staying in the ring, I could be in Ryou's mind again~ We'd be together in no time at all~"

"Like fuck you would!" Akefia snarled, "you would just be a parasite to my precious Yanushi! he would hate you more!"

"I see another one of your wonderful attempts to talk with Ryou went to shit?" a tanned teen walked up chuckling with another bigger blonde teen close behind

"Shut the fuck up Marik!" Bakura snarled

"I was just pointing out the facts sweetie~" Marik smirked

"Why don't you two go fuck each other! Ryou's mine!" Akefia growled angrily, "you fight like an old married couple!"

"Go fuck yourself!" they both sounded appalled at the idea of being together

"I only have eyes for Ryou! and him alone you Egyptian slut!" Bakura snapped

"I wouldn't fuck Bakura if he was the last person on the planet! Well probably…I'm not overly picky," Marik smirked slightly, "but not anytime soon…"

"I wouldn't fuck you anyway Marik!" Bakura snarled

"I would Yanushi," Mariku spoke up

"I told you not to call me that any more!" Marik moaned, "and I'll keep that in mind…but I have an idea, come!" Marik smirked marching down the hallway with Mariku following obediently behind, he smirked once he knew he would be out of hearing range of the other two, "Mariku how about we play a game?"

"Ok," Mariku nodded, "whats the rules?"

"Screw up both of those asses chances with Ryou…lets go take that bitches first kiss," Marik smirked, "come we have some flirting to do…"

"Ok…" Mariku chuckled, "you know I love your screwed up thinking~"

— — — — —

"We should probably follow him," Bakura stared after the Egyptian teens blankly, they glanced at each other worriedly for a moment before Akefia spoke

"Agreed…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**


	5. Movies

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 5

Movies

"Ryou!" a blonde teen squealed running towards the pale teen waiting outside the classroom

"Marik?" Ryou glanced at the teen who addressed him, "I'm right? Right?"

"Yep!" Marik winked, "so you doing anything after school?"

"Um…not really," Ryou shook his head slightly

"Did you want to go out!" Marik smirked hugging around Ryou fondly, "please!"

"Um, I don't know…" Ryou bit his lip

"It would only be me, you and Mariku!" Marik promised letting go of Ryou knowing if he hung on to long he would scare of the shyer teen

"I should ask Mr Moto," Ryou glanced over his shoulder nervously

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Marik moaned, "we can go see a movie! Please Ryou!"

"Well I should really tell Mr Moto," Ryou rubbed his arm nervously

"Mariku! Get you sorry ass over here!" Marik called out and sure enough the other tanned teen appeared

"Yes Marik?" Mariku bowed slightly

Ryou blinked at the bigger teen, he probably could beat up Marik in an instant and yet he acted like his 'slave' to try putting it nicely…ok never mind, that didn't sound very nice either

"Go tell Atem we're stealing Ryou for the afternoon!" Marik ordered, "then get your sorry ass in the back of the car! I want Ryou to sit in the front so you can just go sit in the back!"

"Ok," Mariku smirked slightly slinking away, how did they do that?

"Marik, I'm flattered but I really should go talk to Mr Moto," Ryou bowed slightly

"Yeah right," Marik chuckled, "come on what you scared I'm going to jump you in the movie theatre?"

"Um," Ryou couldn't help but let his cheeks light up red at the accusation, "n-no!" he shook his head furiously letting his hair cover over his eyes

"Then I don't see the problem!" Marik smirked throwing an arm around the other teens shoulders, "come on! Mariku shouldn't be long!" he sniggered slightly dragging Ryou off, he knew if he stuck around to long Atem would probably stop him from having his fun~ Plus he had no intentions on doing anything to the pale teen, he just wanted him to trust him…plus then he could make a move on Ryou, but it was pointless if Akefia or Bakura didn't see…

"But!" Ryou tried to complain but he was already being dragged away so there really wasn't much point, he would just be wasting his breath

"Come on!" Marik chuckled, "you don't have to be scared Ryou! I'm your friend!"

"But…But," Ryou mumbled helplessly, "I'm not scared…"

"Well your nervous!" Marik chuckled, "chill out! I think I know how to drive a car!"

"You think?" Ryou gulped nervously as Marik pushed him through a door of a black ute

"Well I mostly use my motorcycle," Marik chuckled, "but I can drive a car as well…just not as well," he shrugged, "look if it makes you feel better I can get Mariku to drive! He would crash my motorcycle if I let him touch it but he can drive a car!"

"I'm back Marik," Mariku appeared

"Good! Go drive!" Marik pointed into the front, "Ryou doesn't trust me driving!"

"Yes," Mariku nodded

"I didn't say that!" Ryou tried to protest but Marik just shut the door on him and went and jumped into the back as Mariku got in to drive, "I never said I didn't trust you driving…"

"I know!" Marik smirked, "but Mariku's better then me anyway! Surprisingly might I add…"

"Hello Ryou," Mariku glanced at the pale teen

"Hello Mariku…" Ryou ducked slightly under the other teens lilac gaze, "I haven't really spoken to you, my name is Ryou…"

"Hello Ryou," Mariku smirked, "the last time I saw you properly you were in a coma…"

"What!" Ryou jumped as the other teen said it so openly

"You looked cute," he nodded

"He did didn't he!" Marik leant on the front seats, "turn here!"

Ryou adverted his eyes as his cheeks lit up, why was he always so jumpy? "Um…why was I in a coma?"

"Um," Marik tried to think of what to tell the teen without say hey look! Bakura possessed your body teamed up with me and seriously hurt you just to gain Yugi's trust…

"Someone attacked you in an alley," Mariku said simply, "they stabbed your arm…you were out of it for quiet some time," he nodded, "Marik helped you to the hospital."

"By the way that wasn't your accident Ryou!" Marik said cheerfully, "oops! Well I don't think you mind if I know anyway! We're friends sill right?"

"Um…" Ryou glanced at the two teens, "I don't mind…" so they knew him too? Before he forgot… "I'm sorry I don't remember you…"

"I don't expect you too," Mariku reassured, "no body does…"

"More people knew me…before?"

"Yes! But it doesn't matter anyway who knew you and who didn't right!" Marik smiled, "you don't know any of us anyway!"

"It might still be nice for him Marik," Mariku raised an eyebrow, "it can be hard not knowing who to trust and not to trust…if we knew him before and were his friends he might take comfort in that…"

"Bleh!" Marik stuck out his tongue, "when did you become all talkly!"

"Sorry…I'll just shut up," Mariku quietly parked the car

"You don't have to shut up!" Marik pouted at the teen who didn't seem to be talking now, "Mariku! Say something!" he moaned slightly refusing to remove himself from the car until Mariku spoke, "I'm not getting out until you say something!"

Mariku shrugged slightly as he motioned for Ryou to get out and he did as he was told, then Mariku got out as well and went over to the door and leant in undid Marik's seatbelt and begun to drag him out as he clawed around to refuse

"No!" Marik moaned, "not until you say something!" Mariku smirked shaking his head, "speak god dam it! For Ra's sake!" he moaned trying to pull himself into the car more as Mariku tried dragging him out, "Mariku! I'm not getting out until you speak! Say anything!"

Ryou could help but let the smile twist onto his pale lips as he observed the apparently not brothers arguing, it was cute…Marik was like a little kid in his own way, and Mariku was more like the adult…but he was also extremely childish, he had to admit he probably liked Mariku over Marik so far… he was less pushy

"Huh?" Marik and Mariku stopped their fight to stare at the pale teen giggling in the background, the surprise sending them both tumbling from the car and practically onto the ground but Mariku was fast enough to steady them

"I'm sorry," Ryou giggled covering his mouth with his hand, "I shouldn't laugh…"

Marik's eyes widened as he jumped out of his Yami's grip, "I'm so happy! Look Mariku! Ryou likes us now!"

"Yes indeed," Mariku nodded, "all it took was you acting like a five year old…"

"Hey! I can act like that and be a million years old!" Marik pouted, "and looks whose talking…mister I'm like only four!"

"I'm seventeen now…" Mariku pointed out glancing up at Ryou and Marik got the hint

"Oh yeah! But you still act like a four year old," Marik winked cheekily poking out his tongue

"But only for you my dear," Mariku chuckled, "you always wanted a younger brother~"

"Yeah! And you are younger then me!" Marik pouted, "but your not my brother and plus why would I want a younger one when I already have a older sister and brother to bug me!"

"Because I'm more fun~" Mariku chuckled, "now I over heard something about the movies…"

"Us too."

Marik smirked bursting out laughing, "Oh my Ra! You guys came! Shit!" Marik chuckled, "I told you we should of dragged him outside first!" Marik elbowed Mariku

"You did," Mariku nodded

"I still can't believe you came! Fuck," Marik chuckled

"Huh? Who came what?" Ryou turned to face the pale and tanned teens standing behind him, "Bakura and Akefia…"

"He said my name first," Bakura smirked slightly

"You two go back home," Mariku said blankly, "Ryou is ours for the day…try again tomorrow…"

"What!" Ryou flushed red

"I didn't think you'd stalk us!" Marik couldn't stop chuckling

"We didn't stalk you here!" Akefia protested, "theres only one theatre in town…"

"Yeah and let me guess your here because you heard we were?"

"No!" Bakura growled

"Ok," Marik smirked, "good then you can leave!"

"No way are we leaving him with you werido's!" Akefia protested, "you'll bloody jump him in the movies!"

"Actually I promised not to do that," Marik winked, "and no offence but I doubt Mariku would bother~"

"We don't care stay away from him!" Bakura snarled

"What don't trust us?" Mariku said blankly, "last time I checked he shouldn't trust you parasite…"

"I'm not a bloody parasite!" Bakura groaned, "and he should trust me over you two asses!"

"He shouldn't trust any of you," a voice spoke up gaining everyones attention, "Ryou, Atem wanted me to check you were ok?"

"Oh, um yeah I'm fine Yami…" Ryou rubbed his arm awkwardly not really liking the tension in the air, it was like a thick fog covering over them and even though Yami held a calm out put his voice held venom while he spoke to the other teens

"You should all leave him alone," Yami glanced at the other teens

"Their my friends Yami…" Ryou said quietly

"We're your friends!" Marik's eyes sparkled happily

"Your going to creep him off," Mariku groaned

"Am not!"

Bakura and Akefia smirked victoriously, making Yami moan, "I wish you'd pick better friends Ryou…" he glared at the other four, "you were going to the movies correct? why don't you pick something to watch and don't pick horror…Marik doesn't like it," Yami nodded for Ryou to leave so he could have a word with the four asses

"Hey!" Marik protested, "you can't just talk on behalf of me!"

"Fin Ryou you can pick horror?" Yami rolled his eyes

"I never said I didn't like horror," Marik pouted, "its just freaky ok?"

"Um…why don't you guys come with me?" Ryou said awkwardly as Yami pushed him slightly

"I wanted to say something to them first…" Yami sighed, "look Ryou please?"

"Ok…"

Yami growled returning his gaze back to the other four, "ok I know you two are just trying to get him to love you but what could you asses possibly get out of it!" he pointed at the Ishtar's accusingly

"Friendship~" Marik smirked, "isn't that your groups greatest motto? Anzu always seemed obsessed with making speeches about it~"

"I know you are up to something," Yami growled, "but you realise if any of you hurt him, we will erase you from his mind…all of you…"

"You can't just erase his mind at your own choosing," Bakura snarled

"If he wants to be with us let him," Akefia snarled, "he has chosen us…we didn't force him to say we were his friends now did we?"

"You two are just love sick fools," Yami scoffed

"And your not?" Bakura chuckled, "I see the way you look at Yugi~ It must be hard pretending to just be friends and his brother when you want all so much more~"

"Yeah," Akefia smirked joining in, "and it must hurt when he flirts with Anzu~"

"My Yanushi can do what he pleases," Yami said blankly

"So can ours," Bakura smirked, "so leave him alone~"

"I said if you hurt him…" Yami froze slightly as his old host walked up the street with his friends…with Anzu…

Akefia smirked turning to see what got the other teen tongue tide, "I see your jealous?"

"I'm not," Yami growled, "just don't hurt Ryou or you will be deleted from his life~" he hissed

"We live in the shadows? How do you think you'll keep us away?" Bakura chucked, "we can see him when ever he goes into the dark~"

"I can place a spell around his house banishing the shadows…" Yami snarled, "just don't hurt him…"

"But you and Atem wouldn't be able to enter if you did that," Marik pointed out

"Yugi can…" Yami nodded, "go watch your shitty movie, I have to go…" he growled sinking into the shadows slowly

"I'm so jealous of that," Marik growled, "it would be so easy to travel like that…"

"I'm sorry Yanushi…" Mariku smirked, "your not an ancient spirt…"

"I know its so unfair!" Marik pouted, "complement me Mariku!"

"You have a cute but," Mariku smirked

"You really think so?" Marik smirked, "I was scared this stupid uniform make it look flat…"

"Not at all," Mariku shook his head

"You two are both idiots," Akefia moaned

"How could you get someone like Ryou to go to the movies with you?" Bakura whacked his palm in his face as it seemed Marik had already run off back to Ryou and was ready to pounce on him… "Stay away from him!"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**


	6. Pretend' Businesses

**Firstly just wanted to say hopefully I will have a new chapter for this story at least once a month** **…** **or as many as possible, but I will attempt to make sure they are monthly** **…** **at least~**

 **Secondly! Merry late Christmas~ Happy new year!**

 **Also sorry if this has any mistakes~ I only just finished writing it and yeah it might not be perfect but I like it~ Hope you do too~**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 6

'Pretend' Businesses

Ryou sighed whacking his pencil on his table, he had gone out for the first time alone in ages or really since his accident and he was having troubles designing his picture for art at school. He wasn't really sure what he was meant to do, he was meant to create a logo for a fake company, but he was having to much trouble trying to even think about a fake company to think them up a logo. He growled slightly scrunching up one of his latest ideas and putting it in the slowly growing pile of scrunched up paper on the end of the small table.

"Here's your strawberry milkshake sir!" a happy waitress came over and placed the glass on the table just above his note pad, "is there anything else we can get you today? You may have a look at our wonderful menu~" she passed him a menu happily.

"Um, I'm fine for now thanks," Ryou paused reading her name plate, "Aniki-san…" excepting the menu anyway as the girl walk off and too another table in stead to grab their orders and pass around more food, he glanced at the menu. 'Burger World' maybe he could have a fake fast food business? he glanced around curiously, maybe he should get a part time job… but something in the back of his mind told him you weren't allowed part time jobs because of school rules or something? Maybe he should ask Mr Moto? or just read the rules himself? He sighed flicking up his laptop and typing in the school address, school? Maybe he could have his own school? Or place of learning? That might be fun to create a logo off? Plus for some reason he didn't like the idea of having a fast food chain even if he knew it didn't mean he was actually getting one.

He smiled happily as he started to write down different ideas for what his school might specialise in, maybe an art school? or just a general school? he didn't like fighting so defiantly not a fighting school… he sighed taking a sip of his milkshake and scrunching up his face to try to decide on the best option

"Hey Ryou," a voice from behind chuckled, "funny seeing you here~"

"Oh… Bakura?" Ryou blinked at the look alike, "what a lovely surprise!"

"Can I have a seat~" Bakura smirked walking around to where the other seat was, Ryou shrugged nodding slightly, it seemed like his new friend was going to have a seat no matter what answer he gave, "what you up too?" Bakura glanced over his old host note pad and to the pile of scrunched up papers, obviously he was having troubles with whatever he was doing… was he still writing to that sister of his? He had briefly visited her, Ryou's letters got through apparently…

"I'm creating a fake company with a logo for art," Ryou smiled sheepishly

"Oh that thing," Bakura smirked, "I made a knife shop~ You can get about any sort of knife you want~"

"Oh," Ryou shuddered slightly, "like cooking knives?"

"Any type you want," Bakura smirked

"There you are ass hole!" a voice broke into the fast food shop, "I didn't tell you to sit around and chat up Ryou!" the tanned teen growled coming over but sat in one of the empty seats at Ryou's table regardless, "hello Ryou~ I hope Florence here wasn't bothering you~"

"Its not fucking Florence! You ass!" Bakura snapped angrily

"Don't mind kitty here," Akefia smirked, "some one eat all his ice-cream at home~" he glanced at what the pale teen was doing, "is that the logo thing for school? I made a jewellery shop, with all types of cool old artefacts and gems and jewels~ Thief Kingdom~"

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, they both defiantly were… Unique characters? one had a knife shop and the other one was calling his thief kingdom, "I was making a type of school, I haven't decided if it will specialise in anything yet…" he smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head kind of feeling put on the spot and embarrassed with the other two teens stares directly on him.

"Oh! You would make an adorable principle!" Akefia smirked imagining Ryou all dressed up in a baggy suit shirt and black suit pants, with his bag exploding with random papers and his hair tied back into a cute pigtail.

"Well its only a fake business but thanks I guess?" Ryou wasn't really sure how to except that? As a complement? Probably… though saying adorable was a weird choose in wording if he had to say so himself. He fiddled nervously with a strand of hair.

"Why don't you specialise in art? Your good at that last time I checked?" Bakura suggested glaring at Akefia, he was obviously imagining Ryou as a principle and he hated the fact that he couldn't see what he was imagining, though a quick image of Ryou dressed up in a suit flashed through his mind, but it was soon replaced with images of Ryou in that suit but a big baggier and slight scuffed up with paint splattered everywhere over the teen and him just blinking curiously.

"I was thinking about doing that…" Ryou stopped realising both of the other boys seemed lost in thought smirking at the celling, he didn't like to be rude but they looked like idiots just smirking at the celling. Plus no body could see in there heads so it just seemed odd, he shrugged figuring it would be best to just let them continue thinking about whatever they were thinking about. For now at least, it was probably just the smarter option. He sighed looking back down at his page before starting a simple circle and a couple of other shapes around his page trying to decide which would be best suited for his logo, round seemed traditional but also very generic but square seemed to pointy? and boxish? If that made any sense at all… probably not.

He sighed drawing a cartoon or chibi figure of the two boys in front of him, just smirking at the celling. He quiet often got distracted when he had paper in front of him or just couldn't think or decide on something, they didn't seem to be paying attention anyway. He slowly drew on Akefia's hair, Bakura's had been pretty easy since it was mostly just like his just a tad more wild, he glanced at their outfits curiously. Hm, he was pretty sure he owned the outfit Bakura was wearing as well and he defiantly had a black trench coat though he can't remember ever wearing it… maybe Bakura would want it they seemed about the same size? His clothes would probably be baggy on Akefia though? He smiled slightly at that though, Akefia talked like he was the top of the world and when he was shorter then most people in the grade except he came kind of close with Yugi. He was pretty small too.

Akefia's outfit was interesting to say the least, he wore a red robe type thing, though he was unable to see what shirt the teen had on because of the rob and when he was walking he was pretty sure he had seen purple pants? Shortish pants? it didn't really matter anyway, he smiled down at his drawing of his new friends just sitting on the lounge in from of a blank television screen smirking up at the roof.

"Awe! Thats cute Ryou!" another chirpy voice broke through the air, "do we get one!"

"Marik, Mariku?" Ryou smiled it just seemed like everyone was showing up? "what brings you two here?"

"Lunch! Isis said she wasn't going to make us lunch everyday when we don't have school!" Marik smiled, "get me whatever doesn't include meat Mariku!" he pointed at the counter.

"Yes Marik," Mariku smirked wandering over to the counter and saying exactly what his Hikari asked him to get.

"Oh… I could draw you two if you wanted?" Ryou shrugged glancing at Mariku, he wore a black singlet and a purple cape? type thing as well as his normal jewellery around his neck arms and ears, as well as baggy cargo pants with a black belt and joggers.

"Oooo~ Really!" Marik's lilac eyes sparkled excitedly, pissing off the two ancient thieves could wait, he loved pictures of himself!

"Sure… I have time," Ryou smiled awkwardly looking over Marik's outfit curiously, he wore all the normal jewellery same as Mariku, except he wore tight black skinny jeans and a lavender mid-drift hoodie, it matched his eyes? but also left his stomach exposed. It had two golden chains near the top of it.

"Back," Mariku smirked, "I think we might need to drag over another table if we want to all fit though…"

"Well go get it then!" Marik pouted as Mariku went and pulled over a table before heading up to the counter and bringing back a bag and a tray of drinks, before heading back to the counter and coming back with more drinks and whatever else he ordered. "DID YOU GET EVERY BLOODY DRINK ON THE STUPID MENU OR SOMETHING!" Marik stared at the abundance of drinks placed on the table.

"Didn't you say get get you what ever doesn't include meat? None of the drinks contain meat~" he smirked grabbing the one drink and packet of chips he ordered for himself letting Marik deal with the rest.

"Your going to make me fat!" Marik squealed, "you have to have them now too!"

"Fine," Mariku shrugged chuckling at his old hosts expression to the amount of drinks they had… surprisingly they had about six different soft drinks, five different drinks in the fridge, two types of frozen soft drinks, a chocolate milkshake thing…thick shake? four different milkshakes flavours and a few other random drinks and of course water. "But its exactly what you asked for~" he winked cheekily.

Ryou smiled at the still not brothers, "hey Mariku?" Ryou spoke up suddenly, "whats you last name?"

"My last name?" Mariku blinked and glanced at Marik before shrugging slightly, "Namu…" his old host had used that name as a fake name, why couldn't he use it?

"Oh… Mariku Namu?"

"Yep," Mariku clicked his tongue

"Hey! When the fuck did you two asses get here!" Bakura seemed to finally notice they had company

"Hello Bakura~ Akefia~" Marik smirked, "what are your lovely last names~"

"What?" Akefia blinked

"Well I'm Marik Ishtar~ We have Mariku Namu~ Ryou Touzoku~ But I don't remember you two ever actually saying your last names~"

"Bakura Ryou," Bakura snarled, he had originally adapted the name from Ryou's anyway and he saw no reason not to use the last name.

"Akefia Ryou," Akefia decided to just copy Bakura's

"So? You're brothers?" Ryou blinked, "but I thought you were the same age? Wait!? Are you twins! and hey! Isn't that my name?"

"Firstly just because its your name doesn't mean its not our last name~" Bakura smirked, "and I'm older then this ass, I'm over five thousand~"

"What the hell! I'm over five thousand and seventeen!" Akefia fought back

"So your both seventeen?" Ryou blinked as Mariku elbowed them both in the ribs

"Um, yes… both seventeen," Akefia smirked painfully growling at the other spirt who elbowed him

"Seventeen year old twins," Bakura agreed hurriedly.

"I'm seventeen too," Ryou smiled sweetly, they were defiantly odd characters. But they were nice and sort of funny to watch.

"I think we're all seventeen at this table," Marik smirked slinging an arm around Ryou's shoulders cheekily receiving glares for all three teens on the other side of the table, while Mariku knew Marik was merely trying to flirt with Ryou to piss off the ancient thief and parasite, it still bothered him… he wanted to win his lovely Yanushi's heart.

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly as a light pink dusted his cheeks at the friendly gesture from Marik.

"Ooo! Is that the logo thingy!" Marik pointed at Ryou's paper, "I made up a really cool gang for that! The Council of Doom!"

"I made a gang called the Rare hunters," Mariku noted

"Which you totally stole off me might I just add!?" Marik pouted

"Yes I did," Mariku smirked, "purple robe wearing freaks all named Steve~"

"They were not all named Steve! That was a lie!" Marik pouted, he had no idea where these rumours came from about him only have mind slaves called Steve but it was totally not true! He literally mind controlled Jounouchi and Anzu! They were not named Steve! and he had his brother RIshid! Also not Steve! What was he going to do? Go around going oh that person would be perfect, but its a shame really… they name wasn't Steve, no good. Go around changing everyones names to Steve? Does anyone know how much time that would take and paper work! "It was a silly rumour~" Marik hissed

"Steve," Mariku smirked cheekily

"Um…" Ryou stared curiously between the two, "you know they're fake right?"

"Yeah? But its fun to give them more life," Marik smirked sadly realising that Ryou had no idea about any of that now, though he had little clue about it in the first place because of Bakura.

"Oh," Ryou smiled, "ok… um," he wasn't really sure what to say, "what does your company do?"

"We plot awesomely evil plans to take down the pharaoh and take his power," Marik smirked.

"The Pharaoh?" Ryou blinked but decided to change topic anyway, "how?"

"Challenge him to children card games and rearrange his sock draw… ooo! And we stole his leather pants!… we figured out later his power was in his leather shoes," Marik pouted

"Um," Ryou smiled awkwardly, they certainly had an imagination? To say the least?

"Well whose bloody power is in their pants!" Bakura growled

"You helped kitty," Marik teased, not letting go of the fact Bakura had actually helped steal them at the time.

"I had nothing better to do!" Bakura growled, "I still don't see why we didn't just kill him or take the stupid puzzle!"

"Well firstly it was the shoes we wanted and secondly we can't kill him!"

"Um…" Ryou bit his lip, "this is only a fake business right?"

"Yeah?" Marik smirked, "we just really like getting into the roles…" he had to suppress a slight chuckle but Mariku didn't even attempt to hold it back as he burst out laughing… Marik smirked realising how his Yami's laugh scared normal people in the dinner.

"Oh… do you like acting?"

"Well I'm good at it I guess," Marik smirked slightly, "not proper acting though…"

"Well if you guys all want to go plan how to destroy the Pharaoh and that shit," Akefia growled, "go on~ leave me and Ryou to talk like normal people…"

"Normal? Pfft!" Marik chuckled looking at the tanned teen with a scar going down his face, "your outfit isn't even normal!"

"Firstly it is very popular and stylish from where I came from and I haven't had time to get anything modern~" Akefia hissed, all he had was his old clothes from Egypt and the school uniform

Ryou blinked at his outfit, he didn't see the issue? "whats wrong with his outfit Marik?"

"Stand up for Ryou!" Marik smirked, "and do a little turn…" Akefia simply growled and didn't budge, "look we can all do it!" Marik jumped up and motioned for his Yami to copy, "up you two!" he pointed at the other two spirits. They both growled but stood up.

Ryou stared at them curiously, before realising that Akefia indeed wasn't even wearing a shirt and wore a purple skirt thing? Oh… ok maybe it wasn't that normal? Bakura wore something that looked like it could of been stolen straight from his cupboard and he had looked at the other two's outfits earlier… "Um… I could take you clothes shopping sometime?" Ryou suggested, jumping slightly as Akefia leant excitedly on the table and grabbed both his hands and stared at him with sparkling eyes

"Really!" Akefia smirked victoriously, "I would love that! I'll buy you lunch and everything!"

"Um… ok?" Ryou shrugged awkwardly

"Hey! am I invited!"

"No," Akefia pouted, "you have a modern day outfit and a shirt… and not a skirt, which everyone keeps calling it… its not a skirt and you have shoes… I'm wearing school shoes…"

"Thats because your lazy~" Bakura hissed

"Am not! I've been busy!" Akefia huffed

Ryou sat awkwardly as the brothers bickered back and forward, and Mariku and Marik just watched smirking, Mariku trying a sip of every drink he ordered. They were defiantly odd friends? But he liked them… they were nice? Unique?

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **By the way~ Yes I made references to** **'** **l** **ittlekuriboh** **'** **in this chapter~ Just thought it would be funny and what not~ If you haven** **'** **t seen his abridged series its very funny and I would totally suggest watching it~**

 **Next chapter will probably be clothes shopping with Akefia and Ryou~ Well thats the plan!**


	7. Shopping!

**Ok! So this is actually my biggest chapter for this story so far! a bit over 4,000 words!**

 **(By the way I** **'** **m back a school now** **…** **so hopefully that won** **'** **t effect anything, but if it does~Sorry~)**

 **Also the next chapter will hopefully be a lot sooner then this one, like ten days? I** **'** **m planning a valentines day thing for the next chapter and will hopefully get it written and posted on Valentines day! So see you then~ At least thats the plan~**

 **Also sorry if this has any mistakes~ I only just finished writing it and yeah it might not be perfect but I like it~ Hope you do too~ Plus I was writing it on the train today~ With my phone** **…** **so it might have a couple of mistakes.**

 **Also just wanted to add in case anyone forgot or thought otherwise, I do not sadly own Yugioh yet or probably will not own it anytime soon** **…** **:(**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 7

Shopping!

"Hey Akefia!" Ryou smiled running down the street towards his new friend, they had agreed to meet at one of the cafes in the mall.

"Ryou!" Akefia smirked greeting the pale teen with a hug when he got close enough to be dragged into one, despite Ryou being a head taller then him and maybe a centimetre or two, "your late babe~" he winked cheekily. Looking the pale teen up and down, he had tied his hair back into a pigtail and was wearing a dark grey t-shirt with a skull on the front and long black sleves sticking out, with an off greyish blue jeans. He looked fucking adorable!

"Oh? Am I?" Ryou didn't seem to notice the wink or suggestive tone his friend was using or chose to ignore it, "sorry… come on!"

"It was a joke," Akefia shrugged following Ryou as closely as possible, he still didn't trust this modern world completely yet. But Ryou was here, so he would have to survive it and figure out how to put up with the new weird traditions and customs. Like the one he had seen almost exactly when he came out of the past. A whole bunch of fat guys in red suits that apparently sneak into peoples houses while they sleep and leave random shit under some messy tree? It had been weird… he was doing research so he knew what holidays existed now and how they were celebrated, just so he was prepared for anything. Apparently the red guy one was Christmas. Asshole wouldn't be able to sneak into his house ever… or Ryou's. He would protect him from the creep, no one knew what that man could be doing in the middle of the house. He could be robbing you!? and there was no way he was going to be shown up and risk his 'thief king' title by letting a fat guy rob him. Especially since he lived in the shadows… good luck finding the chimney there bitch~ He glanced at Ryou curiously, he was pretty sure the teen had a chimney? Maybe Ryou would let him destroy it? Just to be safe?

"Hey!?" Ryou said quietly straight into the zoned out teens ear.

Akefia smirked as he felt Ryou's hot breath run down his neck, "yes~ My little Ryou~" he purred turning to face Ryou, whose face was now mere millimetres away from him. But it seemed all too soon when Ryou noticed the closeness and pulled away only to point at some clothes on a rack.

"I figured we might get you some pants?" Ryou glanced down letting a blush taint his normally pale teens, Akefia's face had been really close to his. Really close, he knew it was kind of his own fault. But still. "Unless you want skirts? We can get you more skirts if thats what you like wearing?" Ryou glanced at the other teens outfit, his red robe and purple skirt. No shoes or socks? Maybe he could get them next… and a shirt?

"Its not a skirt firstly," Akefia said blankly, hating the way everyone seemed to call it a skirt these days, "and I think pants might be a better idea? I don't see any other guys around wearing this anyway?" he gestured to his outfit making Ryou giggle slightly as he did a little turn to exaggerate the idea more, "do you see anyone else?"

"N-no?" Ryou giggled slightly, "I suppose not… how about you try on these?" Ryou grabbed a pair of baggy dark greyish jeans, "and these?" he moved down the rack picking up different pairs, he ended up with about five different ones.

"Um, sure? Why not," Akefia excepted the pants putting them down for a moment so he could change into them, not really caring he already had multiple sets of girls eyes staring at his blank tanned chest.

"Akefia?" Ryou flushed deeply covering his face with his hands as the other male took off his skirt thing? he really didn't know what it was? the other teen said it wasn't a skirt. But he was standing in the middle of the store in pac-man boxers.

"Hm?" Akefia blinked at the pale teen covering his face, as he tried pulling on one of the pairs of jeans Ryou had found. "Is there a problem?"

"We're in the middle of the store," Ryou said quietly, "you can't just take off your pants or whatever in the middle of the store… you have to use the change rooms?" he pointed towards where the change rooms were.

"Why?" Akefia looked in confusion over at the curtains Ryou referred to as 'change rooms' what about them? He had boxers on? Plus Bakura said people these days had too, especially since he had a skirt thing on. Bakura's words not his. "I normally just get changed where ever? Does it matter? Is there something you wanted from the change room place?"

"You're meant to get dressed in them… not in the middle of the store? Do you have pants on yet?"

"Yeah," Akefia blinked still confused why he should need to go to a certain room to change, he was use to just randomly stripping. It wasn't a problem in Ancient Egypt? He use to randomly just get undress all the time? Why did it matter now? "why would I get changed over there when I can here? this is normal for where I come from?"

"Well in Japan, you need to go to the change rooms to get changed from now on ok?" Ryou slowly blinked his chocolate brown eyes open, glad to see the other teen hadn't been lying about the pants. "Do you like them? How do they feel on?"

"Does everywhere have these 'change rooms'? or how am I meant to get changed?" Akefia raised an eyebrow curiously, "and yeah… they feel fine?" he had to admit, it felt weird wearing pants. Really weird. But Ryou obviously thought pants were the normal thing to wear.

"No… you just can't get randomly changed in public though? Bathroom stalls and change rooms in clothes shops?" Ryou looked the other teen up and down, the pants fitted him nicely. Which was good. He was worried they might be bit long the short teen.

"Really? Not in public anywhere?" Akefia blinked at the new piece of information, he hadn't heard of this before? and Bakura never told him it either. Plus they both kind of just stripped where ever they felt like it. Though Bakura said they had to both at least wear boxers unless in the bathroom? Maybe Ryou thought he was going to take those off? "I wasn't going to take off my boxers so whats the issue?"

"Just please?" Ryou couldn't grasp why this teen didn't know the simple fact that you couldn't get changed really, "come on? Lets go to the change room to try on the rest." Akefia nodded trying to still understand the logic of why one place was all so much better to get changed then the other. Ryou gestured for his friend to enter the small room before passing him another pair of jeans to try on. Akefia shrugged getting ready to remove his pants, freezing as Ryou's hand shot up and swished the curtain in front of him closed.

"Ryou?" he blinked pushing it to the side again and staring at the other teen, "why did you close the curtain thing?"

"Your meant to close it… thats the whole point so no one sees you getting changed," Ryou blushed deeply as he noticed the other teen had already begun to change pants again, he quickly swished it closed again and was pleased when the Egyptian boy didn't seem to protest this time or attempt to open it.

"Firstly I have pants on so can I move the bloody curtain," Akefia growled at the curtain blocking his view of Ryou, "and secondly… why does it matter if people see me getting changed? It has never been a problem before?"

"Its inappropriate," Ryou sighed, "and yes you can open it?" he stared as the teen opened it in a pair of tightish blue jeans, "you can get in trouble for going around without clothes… the only reason you haven't been caught out without a shirt yet is because your a guy."

"Do you like them?" Akefia smirked noticing the way his love interest look him up and down, he knew it was probably just checking the jeans but still, "and I will try keeping that in mind…" he glanced to the side making a mental note quickly. He did have a random habit of stripping occasionally? So he would ensure he would stop that… For Ryou.

"Turn around," Ryou practically ordered and Akefia didn't mind in the slightest, liking how Ryou tried to control the situation of trying on jeans, "hm… fits your but nicely?" he noted, glad it wasn't too tight or baggy.

Akefia could of killed himself when Ryou commented on his but, he liked these jeans if it meant Ryou thought his but looked nice. "Yeah, they're cool…" he quickly agreed flushing a deep ruby red. The colour was even obvious on his dark tanned skin as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror.

"Ok… then you can try on the rest… how many outfits do you have at home anyway?" Ryou decided to ask.

"Except for what I came here in?" Ryou nodded as Akefia slowly turned around to face him, "my school uniform?"

"Nothing else?"

"No…"

"Ok, we should probably make sure to get you a bit of everything then," Ryou laughed slightly, "looks like we have a big day ahead of us? we might have to stay for lunch after all?"

Akefia smirked at this new information being handed to him, yes! He wanted to stay for lunch, "cool…" Akefia glanced back into the small booth, "I have to get changed in here with the curtain closed correct?" Ryou nodded smiling gloriously.

They ended up getting all five pairs of jeans, and he decided to just wear the tightish blue ones that Ryou thought made his but look good in, plus he figured he shouldn't wear his robe around. Next they went shoe shopping, he glanced at the 'nike' shoes Ryou had found him, he was pretty sure he heard Bakura saying they were popular shoes. He had a pair if he wasn't mistake, that was about the only thing Bakura had gotten so far. He had two shirts and a pair of jeans and the school uniform. And of course his trench coat and light blue jacket thing.

"Do I need to go to a change room to put these on?" he glanced at the socked Ryou apparently said he should get and back at the red shoes, at least Ryou knew he liked red or purple?

"No… here is fine," Ryou shook his head lightly, yet his hair still seemed to fluff everywhere with the slight movement making the teen look even bloody cuter then before, "I'm assuming you don't know you size?" he blinked at the boy who wasn't even wearing shoes in the first place.

"Size? What ever fits on my feet I guess?" he shrugged helplessly, moaning jealously as Ryou got up and went to one of the young ladies who worked at the stall. He glared at her to ensure she wasn't trying to steal his Ryou away, but instead of being scared off she came over and smiled at him, setting his feet up in some cold metal thing? Apparently it helped find his size. He only just made the adult sizes. Dicks. They could of made him a bit bloody bigger when they brought him back to life!? Just a bit! But no~ Make him bloody shorter then everyone despite this being a normal height for his time and only just fit into the grown up sections.

They finally settled on two different pairs, a red pair of joggers and a pair of dark purple flats? Apparently casual shoes? or slightly fancier shoes? And Ryou made him get at least five pairs of socks.

The next couple of stalls went by pretty uneventfully, they picked up a few extra items here and there. He was wearing a tight black singlet now, so at least he had a shirt? Ryou made him get some winter or warmer clothes as well as summery clothes. Mostly it was black, red or purple. A few odd colours here or there, but they mostly stuck to the same colour theme. Except for anything gold or sparkly that Ryou said wasn't meant for girls as nicely as he could.

He sighed leaning in the doorway of one of the stalls as Ryou quickly finished looking in the stall next door, he was meant to be looking through the t-shirt rack, but he kind of just wanted whatever Ryou liked. Ryou was the one he was getting clothes for otherwise he didn't mind not wearing a shirt or pants.

"Akefia!" a teen squealed from behind racing up and hugging the small teen, "hey shortie! I heard you were going shopping with Ryou today! I knew you would come here eventually!"

"Marik," Akefia rolled his eyes pushing the other teen away, "what could you bloody want now?"

"I found you this!" he held out a red sleeveless mid drift, "try it on!"

"I'm not wearing a fucking bloody mid drift," he snarled angrily.

"Awe! Why not!?" Marik pouted pretending to act hurt, "oh? Ryou! Hello!" he waved as the pale teen snuck up behind them.

"Marik? Hello," he greeted politely to his friend, "ooo that looks cute Marik! Are you going to try it on?"

"Wait what…" Akefia blinked blankly at the albino. Ryou liked it?

"Actually I found it for Akefia... I'm more of purples and blues?" Marik pouted glancing at Mariku trying on different hats and getting annoyed because none fit on his head because of his hair. He really was hopeless sometimes.

"Oh! Akefia, are you going to try it on? You'll look so cute!" Ryou asked excitedly.

"Cute? Huh…" Akefia murmured to himself, "yes I was going too!" he decided finally, "yep…"

"But you said," Marik was cut off as Akefia shoved a hand in front of his mouth.

"I said I wanted to try it on," he growled to Marik, "so shut up about it already~" He snatched the piece of clothing, "can I put it on over my singlet?"

"Sure," Ryou nodded as the other teen slipped the red mid drift on, "awe! It looks super cute on you! do you like it?"

"Yes," Akefia said simply, he couldn't careless what it looked like on him as long as Ryou liked it, "yep… perfect…" he agreed hastily.

"Ok? Did you want to continue looking around this store?"

"Nope, I'll get this then we can leave the annoying asses to get back to there shopping," Akefia quickly went and got the mid drift not bothering to take it off out of pure laziness. "Come on!" he practically dragged Ryou along, striking proudly as Ryou held his hand to get a better grip. They had a pretty peacefully lunch at a place called 'Mc Donald's'. Apparently they were really popular. Really! He sighed getting changed in another one of those random change rooms, blinking as a pale teen came out of the shadows.

Bakura blinked around the small area curiously, Akefia had been here as he had expected. He had chosen to travel through shadows. He blinked curiously at the small inclosed space, "ahhh!" he screeched making Akefia cover his ears angrily as Bakura started to stress out in the small space, moving out of the way to let the albino fall through the curtain of the chain room before opening it properly and slipping back on the red mid drift.

"Bakura!?" Ryou blinked as a panicked teen feel out of the change room, "are you ok!?" Ryou blinked looking back in the chain room as Akefia opened it with a blank expression before pulling Bakura off his love interest.

"Too small," Bakura shuddered, "what the hell was that! Trying to kill me!" Bakura snapped angrily at Akefia, he had kind of been left claustrophobic after being stuck in the ring for so long. Really claustrophobic. He shook violently smashing the window at the back on the change room, hoping it would make the room go away. No luck.

"Calm the fuck down, its just a bloody change room!" Akefia growled angrily. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to go shopping with Ryou," Bakura pouted, "I have barely two outfits anyway… but it took forever to find my way…" he was still glaring at the room like he wanted it dead and would dance on its grave if he could.

"Oh… you can join us too?" Ryou blinked at his look alike, blushing as Bakura slung a arm around his shoulders.

"Sounds perfect!" he smirked showing off his canine teeth.

"But first we should explain about the mirror…"

"Yeah~" Akefia smirked, "Florence here doesn't like small places~" he smirked cheekily.

"Really!?" another voice broke in and before anyone knew what was happening a tanned teen shoved Bakura into a change room and pulled the curtain closed.

"Ahhh! What the bloody fuck!" Bakura stressed out, coming tumbling out of the small area again and tackling Marik to the ground, "what the fuck Marik!" he was still slightly scared but that was besides the point, he growled standing up and walking over to Marik's other half, "how the fuck do you like it!" he growled putting his hand over Yami Marik's eyes.

"Ahh! Fuck!" Mariku whacked away the hands hastily and raced to find the best light source available.

"Mariku! Come back!" Marik moaned as the spirt sprant off, "you know he can't stand the dark!"

"And I can't bloody stand small spaces!" Bakura snapped back, "and if you want I'll shove you on the top shelf," he threaten.

"You're being mean," Marik pouted, "you know I don't like height…" he turned to find his Yami who was leaving a trail of people either screaming, staring in awe, confusion, filming or just ingoing him as he ran around the mall trying to jump onto one of the big lights hanging from the roof to stare at it directly, but he kept missing and falling, catching a rail and sprinting back up to try again, "Mariku! I thought I gave you a flashlight to shine in your face! Stop!"

"I lost it! and its not big enough!" Mariku moaned trying to jump again only to have Marik catch his foot.

"Come on… I'll get you a spot light ok?" Marik sighed pulling his other half up the balcony, who was whining now because he hit his head on the glass, "you can stare at that for a while? The light shop was on the level above up correct?" he sighed, he had learnt the level off heart because they went there so often.

He sighed tumbling backwards with Mariku, quiet pleased to be away from the edge and smirking as Mariku picked him up to go up the exelator stairs. His Yami knew he didn't trust them so he always carried him up them.

Ryou watched the scene curiously from the edge of the shop, hmm… so Marik was afraid of heights, Mariku the dark and Bakura small spaces? He glanced back as the brothers seemed to be fighting again, Bakura was blowing dust in Akefia's face childishly as Akefia pushed Bakura in the change room and attempted to lock him in. It sounded like Akefia might be asthmatic? He sighed walking back over to them, "so Bakura? Did you want to try these on?" he held up a pair of pants and t-shirt he had picked up on his way over.

"Um, sure?" Bakura shrugged getting ready to change.

"Do either of you know what a change room is!" Ryou flushed deeply as Bakura seemed to copy Akefia's earlier actions and get changed in the middle of the store.

"A what?"

"The small room," Akefia smirked.

"I can't fucking go back in there!" Bakura panicked slightly.

"Um… the last ones normally bigger?" Ryou suggested, Bakura complied but he changed extremely quickly before bursting out of the small room puffing as if he had been suffocating furiously.

The rest of the day went ok? Ok-ish? Bakura freaked out every time he was forced into a change room, it was so bad once they actually let him get changed in the staff room. Akefia seemed clingy since he had most off his clothes already and it was mostly just Bakura now. Bakura constantly got angry when ever he saw Akefia hugging him. And instantly hugged him after ripping off his supposed twin brother.

"How about I help you take these home?" Ryou gestured to the bags. They had everything he thought they could need and want.

"No!" Bakura and Akefia jumped waving their hands furiously in front of their faces.

"Um…" Ryou blinked blankly at the two panicked teens, obviously they didn't like that option? Why?

"Um," Bakura froze seeing his old hosts confused expression, "I mean our house is super messy and stuff?"

"Yeah," Akefia quickly agreed, "super messy? Um, let's just go hang out at your place?" he suggested hopefully.

Bakura chose to keep silent, plus if Ryou led them to his house then they would have a reason to know where he lived, "yeah! Let us walk you home Yan- Ryou," he quickly corrected.

"That isn't a problem?"

"Um," Ryou tried to think, "no I think it would be fine! My fathers an archeologist and away currently anyway," Ryou didn't notice the knowing looks the other two teens gave each other. "So it should be fine... I mostly live alone except for Atem, Yugi or Yami who check up on me... But I don't think they would mind?" Ryou shrugged looking at the other two before asking, "what do your parents do?"

"Our parents?" Bakura blinked blankly, did he even have any? He was a spirt of the ring? Never really a person? So did he actually have parents?

"My whole home town was murderer and burnt alive," Akefia said truthfully without really thinking. "Shit… I didn't mean to say that!"

"I don't think I really ever had parents?" Bakura tried to think.

Akefia smirked cheekily, "me and zorc are like your parents Bakura~" he purred, "so listen to your daddy and go home~ it's your bed time~"

"You aren't my fucking dad!" Bakura snapped angrily, "and I'm older! You go to bed shortie!"

"You are not! and its not my fault I'm short! It was a bloody normal height when I was back in Egypt!"

"Um," Ryou tried breaking in before they could start fighting, "I thought you were twins?"

"Oh," they both stared at the pale teen who had spoken.

"Yeah," Akefia laughed awkwardly, "we are... Normal twins…"

"So your parents died?"

"Um yeah?" Akefia sighed slightly.

"My mother and younger sister died when I was little…"

"Yeah, Amane right?" Akefia looked at Ryou, "you stopped writing her letters?"

"Huh?" Ryou stared back at them in confusion.

"Yeah... She was pretty pissed when they stopped?" Bakura agreed offhandedly.

"H-how do you know I wrote her letters?" Ryou asked quietly.

"Um," both teens stared blankly at Ryou before trying to spurt out the best excuse they had.

"Atem told us," Bakura quickly spurted out.

"You told us ages ago when we caught you doing it one time!" Akefia quickly lied.

"Um…"

"It's both," they both looked at each other and nodded. "It was both."

"Oh… um? Ok?" Ryou decided to just drop it.

"Why did you stop writing? Obviously you haven't forgot about it?" Akefia noted.

"I was told it was unhealthy… because she was dead," Ryou spoke softly.

"Well thats dumb," Bakura scoffed, "come on~ Lets go to your house~ We can all wright her letters ok?"

Ryou blinked before his face lit up with a beautiful smile, at least the other two thought it was, "really!?" no one had ever wanted him too or write as well. His friends had told him it was unhealthy. Who had his friends been? He knew they told him it was unhealthy, but it was one of his blurry memories.

"Um, yeah," Bakura glanced away as a soft blush tainted his cheeks.

"Yep…" Akefia was fast to agree not able to remove his purple gaze off his love interests beautiful smile. Ryou smiled leading them off towards his house, talking happily. Bakura glanced at Akefia before smirking slightly.

"Why are you wearing a mid drift?" Bakura spoke up so Ryou couldn't hear as he continued to talk about things they both already knew about his sister, due to meeting her for a shirt period in the afterlife.

"Shut up!" Akefia flushed slightly, he only wanted it because it made Ryou think he was cute. Stupid Marik, this was all his fucking fault. He glanced at Bakura before adding quietly, "Bakura we need a house…"

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **OK! Thanks for reading~ Next chapter will be a valentines special**

 **Also they will be looking for a house sooner or later~ So yeah!**

 **Other then that I just wanted to say, I want to try giving both Bakura and Akefia even chances and time with Ryou** **…** **so in case anyone ever thinks I** **'** **m favoriting one** **…** **I** **'** **m not, this was mostly just Akefia and Ryou, but still** **…** **I will have ones with mostly just Bakura and Ryou** **…**

 **~EDIT~ I just wanted to add** **…** **I just feel like both would constantly crash each other time with Ryou because they both want Ryou and obviously want the other to fail so yeah?**

 **Also yeah? I kind of exploited everyones little issues~ Hehe~**

 **~Bakura** **'** **s** **claustrophobic** **because the time he was stuck in the Sennen ring**

 **~Marik** **'** **s scared of height because he grew up under ground**

 **~Mariku** **'** **s scared of the dark because of the shadow realm**

 **~Akefia** **'** **s asthmatic because of the smoke from the fire when his town was burned**


	8. Valentines Day

**Ok! This is the Valentines day Chapter I said I would write! Yay~ It turned out longer then I expected** **…** **7,700 word? Heh-heh-heh** **…** **yeah? Sorry** **…** **I had fun writing this actually~ Though it still feels kind of rushed and squished in a way? Weird!? I know** **…**

 **(Sorry in advance! Stupid poetry ahead!)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 8

Valentines day

Ryou yawned sleepily getting up slowly for the day, rubbing his brown eyes as he swung his legs off the side of his bed, throwing back his blue sheets. He slowly walked over to the mirror yawning and trying to flatten his puffed up frizzy hair, he ran cautious pale fingers through it yawning before slowly going down the stairs. He blinked at the kitchen, kind of regretting not putting on socks or something as his feet cooled on the timber flooring. He shivered slightly walking over to the fridge and letting the cold air whack him in the face as he searched for the milk. He was pretty sure he picked some up at the shops yesterday. He searched blankly through the fridge. Smiling sweetly as he finally found the white liquid he had been searching for. Success!

He slowly poured it into a cup before grabbing weet-bix from the cupboard and dipping them lazily into the milk. He found it better if he just dipped them into a cup of milk rather then soaking them in a bowl of milk where they always turned super soggy by the time he got to eating them. He slowly grabbed his cup and box of weet-bix's making his way to the lounge and turning on whatever cartoons they had on before school and watching them intently as he ate. Snuggling under a blue fluffy blanket Yugi had gotten him for Christmas last year. It had been kind of close to just after his accident, so he liked the blanket because it was one of the first non-blurry memories he really had. It made him feel safe and warm.

He sighed forcing himself off the lounge to get dressed for school after he slowly drank his milk making sure to drag out the procedure until commercial break so he would miss as little of the show as possible. He rinsed his cup slightly, humming to himself as he placed the item in the dishwasher and dragged himself up the stair case. Pausing outside his fathers closed door, or more like spare bedroom these days. He hadn't seen his father since the accident, or really before it? He couldn't quiet remember the last time he properly was with his father, but he just assumed it was somewhere in his muddled up mess of memories from the last couple of years. Or really just highschool and a bit before. He remembered moving a bunch when he was little, but now he was here. Probably because Mr. Moto was here to help him? and Yugi was some what of his friend from what he could piece together from blurry memories, he kept a journal with everything he remembered or thought he did. Even some random dreams that had felt so real.

He sighed brushing through his unruly white hair, it was always a mess practically after anything. But especially sleeping, he yawned glancing in the mirror and deciding it would be good enough for school and tying it back to keep it out of his way while he worked, he quickly changed into his uniform and got ready before going to the door and sighing before opening it and slowly closing it again, back to school again. It was always so lonely walking by himself, Atem… no Mr. Moto took him sometimes or Yugi or Yami. Yami was rare, he seemed busy a lot. Plus to be honest he wasn't much fun to walk with, he was always so serious and closed off. Though he had confessed he had a memory problem before too, so he kind of took comfort in that. He slowly locked the door, he was running early again. So he had time to waist but still. He quickly locked the door and spun around ready to walk off, when a pale teen stopped him in his tracks. He blinked blankly at the teen down on one knee in front of him.

"Happy Valentines day bunny~" Bakura purred holding out a blue rose to Ryou.

"Bakura?" Ryou couldn't believe his eyes, he had completely forgotten about the holiday, he excepted the rose slowly off the other teen seeing as if the teen was waiting patiently for him to do so. "Happy Valentines day? But I didn't get you anything?" he frowned slightly, was he meant too? Did friends get each other stuff for the holiday? He had noticed a lot more couples had started to appear around the school, some admitting it was merely for the holiday then they would go back to being just friends, but still.

"Did you miss me~" he winked standing up, "and you didn't need too~ Your mere presence is enough for me~"

"Um," Ryou flushed slightly looking at the blue rose which Bakura seemed to notice.

"I got you a blue one because I know its your favourite colour?" he shrugged slightly, "do you not like it?" he blinked curious to see if his old host liked his gift or not, he had been asking around and researching what to do. Apparently Roses were very important, "I got you a card too!" he suddenly said going over to the wall and handing Ryou a big card with random hearts, glitter and random drawings, "I made it myself! it might be a bit sticky still? I think I used too much glue…"

Ryou read it slowly.

'So often when I am

embracing you,

it seems that you exist in

this world

only because of me and I

exist because of you

It's not easy to wander in

this world

and not lose one's way,

but the greatest happiness of all

is in giving joy to one's

beloved

Happy valentines my beautiful Ryou~'

"Um…" Ryou still wasn't really sure what to say, "thankyou…" he finally decided on placing down the huge card calmly, his look alike had folded a A3 piece of paper in half and yes. Way too much glue. Way too much. Even that was an understatement. He froze slightly as Bakura seemed to notice something he was unaware off, but he was soon clued in as a pile of red roses fell to his feet, he tried counting the huge pile, but there were defiantly over a hundred there. He blinked up at the Ute flowing down with roses and a short tanned teen jumped out chuckling.

"Happy V-day Ryou~" he smirked cheekily, "I got you a white one too~" he held out a single white rose as he mouthed something to Bakura, 'I'm totally winning~'

"Akefia," Ryou blinked excepting the white rose as well, "I didn't get you anything either…" he blinked as Bakura seemed to drag the tanned teen away, but then he looked at the white rose, it had a note on it.

'And if the king can have his throne

and if the bird can have his spring nest,

and God can have his heaven,

the I, my sweetheart, I can have you!

My precious light~'

He glanced down at the small mountain of roses Akefia had got him, wait? Did he even have that many vases or places to put them!? Maybe he was meant to get them something! Did he miss the memo!?

"Since when did you own a bloody car!" Bakura gestured to the vehicle as Akefia walked closer chuckling.

"Since earlier today~" he winked.

"You fucking stole it!" Bakura snapped quietly so Ryou wouldn't be able to hear.

"What? No!" Akefia smirked cheekily glancing at Ryou stressing about the roses and that he hadn't gotten them anything and just trying to collect them and figure out where to put them. "As far as Ryou's concerned I didn't steal anything~"

"You bloody well did!" Bakura snapped, mostly he was just pissed because he didn't think of it first. But still!

"Told you I was the original and better 'thief king'~"

"Yeah fucking right," Bakura growled, "I'm newer and better then you in every way~ Plus Ryou's still holding my rose~ Yours are scattered everywhere~" he snarled slightly.

"He has my white one~" he smirked.

"Do you even have a stupid license?" Bakura decided to calm down slightly, he didn't want to fight in front of Ryou. Ryou had made it pretty clear he didn't like them fighting.

"No," Akefia shrugged glancing up as Ryou seemed to be unlocking his door again to put the flowers in various vases. "And by the way~ I beat you with roses~" Akefia smirked, he had done his research too.

"Shut up! The amount doesn't count!" Bakura growled noting as Ryou walked past the door with the white and blue one in a vase and took those two to his room, he still had to rest of the day to show up Akefia.

"Ryou! Did you want me to drive you to school!"

Bakura blinked as the shorter Egyptian male seemed to have disappeared, he quickly skidded over to Ryou who seemed to have moved the roses inside, "come with me Ryou~" he purred, "my precious light~"

"Was I meant to do something for Valentines day?"

"No," the supposedly brother both said in sync.

"Oh? But you both got me something?"

"Um… yeah?" Akefia tried to think. "Friend thing?"

"We really like Valentines day~" Bakura suddenly said, "and theres no one I would rather spend it with then you~"

"Ditto," Akefia said lamely, growling internally as Bakura managed to use the situation to his advantage.

"Oh… ok?" Ryou decided to let it drop, "company to school would be nice though?"

"Really!?" Akefia asked excitedly, "you can have shot gun. Florence can come too, but he has to sit in the back…"

"Its not Florence," Bakura growled. They slowly got in the car and Ryou sat in the front after some protest that Bakura should sit there and he had suggested Ryou sit in the back with him, but Akefia protested Ryou should sit in the front so after about ten minuets Ryou eventually ended up sitting in the front. The drive was kind of quiet, "hey Ryou!" Bakura suddenly spoke up half way to school leaning on the front seats of the car and fishing though his school bag, "I made you a mix tap!" he pulled out a mixed tap, he knew most of Ryou's old favourite songs from when they shared a mind, as well as songs he liked before hand because yes he had looked through some of his hosts memories when they shared a body.

"Oh," Ryou smiled slightly, kind of embarrassed the Ryou brothers seemed really into this holiday? "thankyou…" he excepted the tap, flushing pink slightly at the attention. He really should of done something? Should of he? Probably… He looked at the tap curiously, he would have to listen to it later, "I'll listen to it later?"

"Ok," Bakura shrugged he didn't mind when Ryou listened to it.

Akefia rolled his eyes slightly, he really had to bloody learn how to do that shit. He would have no idea where to start to make one of those mix tap things. He could barely use his school computer. He mostly used books instead. It had been hard enough to learn Japanese let alone how to use all the modern technology shit that made near to none sense. The rest of the way to school was pretty quiet.

They all separated to class and their separate seats, Ryou blinked at a small note on his desk. 'Ryou~' he flipped it slowly before reading the neat-ish writing.

'Your beautiful Ice-cream hair~

I is for Incomparable, there is no one like you

C is for cuddly, I want to wrap you in my arms

E is for Endearing, your smile

C is for Cute, nothing compares to you

R is for Radiant, you are a star

E is for Everlasting, our love

A is for Adorable, you so are

M is for Mesmerising, you are so enthralling

Ryou, the joy of my life

Akefia~'

Ryou glanced at the tanned teen in question who was lazing on his desk, did he miss some memo? He had a feeling he was meant to do something, he sighed placing the note inside his desk only to find another, with a little bottle of heart shaped chocolates and one with candies that had little love notes on them.

'These little treats are nothing compared to how sweet you are Ryou~ Love Akefia~'

Ok. He defiantly missed something? He sighed placing the bottles back in his desk with notes, he would grab them when it was home time. The rest of the first part of the day was kind of normal and quiet minus his school email box being flooded with emails from Bakura, he sighed glancing over them and reading a couple.

'If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you have made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand.'

'My heart want to follow

wherever you go and my

thoughts only revolve

around you.

Happy Valentines day~'

'RYOU TOUZOKU

R is for Radiant, you are a star

Y is for Yeasty but rapid

O is for Over the moon, you make me feel

U is for Unassuming, ever humble

T is for Thankful, to have you in my life

O is for Open-minded, willing to listen

U is for Undying, is my love for you

Z is for Zest, your never-ending enthusiasm

O is for Ocean, your heart is a vast room

K is for Kind, you have a good heart

U is for Ultimate, just the best

RYOU TOUZOKU, the light of my life~'

He scanned through the other about twenty or so. All random love poems? From Bakura, he sighed trying to complete some work as more emails flooded his school email box. He sighed heavily as the bell finally rung, he slowly went to Bakura, "your flooding my email box?"

"Oh? Don't you like my poems?"

"No, they're lovely," Ryou shook his head softly, "but why are you sending them to my school email?"

"Don't have your phone number," Bakura shrugged.

"Oh, really?" Ryou blinked, he could of sworn he had given Bakura his number, "I can give it to you?"

"Really!?" Bakura practically bounced out of his seat banging his hands on the table.

"I don't have it either," Akefia pouted jealously.

"I can give it too both of you?" Ryou suggested, smiling awkwardly at the other two overly excited and happy teens. He carefully exchanged numbers with them before leaving the room, "I'm just going out for first break? you can come… I was probably going to sit with Yugi and everyone today…"

"Ok," Bakura smirked staring at his phone like it was the best thing ever, now with Ryou's number firmly in it. Akefia doing to same, even though he didn't know really how to use his phone yet, he had reread the manual but it was still confusing as fuck to him.

They both glanced up sharply as they heard a squeal, "shit." They both looked at each other blankly before back at Ryou who had two Egyptians hanging off him now.

"Ryou! Did you know its Valentines day~" Marik purred, "day of love~ Any lovelies in your life?"

"Us," Akefia and Bakura pried the two Egyptians off.

"Awe~ Claiming bunny all for yourself I see~" Marik smirked.

"Maybe Bunny wanted to play with us~" Mariku purred.

"Bunny?" Ryou blinked curiously, everyone seemed to have a slight obsession with this holiday. "We can all hang out?"

"See~ He wants us!" Marik smirked victoriously, "come Mariku~ We're hanging out with Ryou!"

"Yes Marik," Mariku smirked cheekily as they all started to walk off, Akefia and Bakura growling as the Marik's tagged along. Both half tempted to cover Mariku's eyes and make him run screaming for the biggest light he could find.

"Is that new Marik?" Ryou noted to the necklace around Marik's neck, it was a little golden heart with weird symbols on it.

"Yes! Do you like it!" Marik held up the heart excitedly, "its say 'I love you' in ancient Egyptian! Mariku got it for me!"

"Its lovely," Ryou smiled sweetly, "are you and Mariku together? Your not brothers right?"

"Yeah… we're not together though," Marik smirked cheekily, even if he was with Mariku he wasn't going to tell Ryou. He wanted to steal his first kiss steal, him or Mariku. Just he wanted to ensure to piss off Akefia and Bakura. Though he was pretty sure his Yami wanted them to be together.

"I got you a charm bracelet!" Akefia suddenly said handing Ryou a box wrapped in red and pink wrapping paper covered with all different size hearts and another little note.

"Oh," Ryou blinked as a box was shoved at him, he smiled gratefully, "was I meant to do something? You two seem to be doing a bunch?"

"Nope," Akefia shook his head, "just spend time with me~"

Ryou read the note attached.

'RYOU

R is for Romantic, you truly are

Y is for Young, full of delight

O is for on Cloud nine, whenever I am with you

U is for Undying, is my love for you

Ryou, you are everything to me'

He blushed slightly at the note before looking at the box and slowly opening it too look at the silver bracelet, it had a little skull, heart, a ring thing, rabbit, and a pyramid.

"Do you want me to help you put it on?" Akefia asked hopefully. Ryou nodded slowly letting the short teen put it on his wrist.

"Thanks Akefia? You know you didn't have to do anything?"

"Want too… I love Valentines day remember?" he shrugged.

"I got you chocolates!" Bakura practically protested handing his old host a heart shaped box of chocolates.

"Oh, thankyou," Ryou blushed at all the attention.

"Me too!" Akefia quickly handed him another heart shaped box.

"Thankyou…" Ryou smiled sweetly, making both Bakura's and Akefia's hearts melt slightly. Mariku was teasing Marik in the background as they all traveled over to Yugi. The break was pretty silent and calm, mostly people talking about Valentines day plans, Anzu was holding a little get together which he had been invited to but Akefia and Bakura protested they had plans that involved him and begged him to stay with them instead. Yami was out again, he seemed really busy lately. Though he had been coming over daily in the afternoons to check on him.

He sighed walking to his locker calmly, freezing as a pale teen swung down from the top of it back him jump in shock, "Ryou!" Bakura smirked leaning up and grabbing something off the top of the lockers and holding it out to the pale teen, "do you like him!"

Ryou blinked at the brown bare with a bright blue ribbon around his neck, "Bakura?" Ryou slowly accepted the bear as the pale teen flipped off his locker and stood the right way up, "thankyou?"

"I got him for you~"

"Thanks Bakura," Ryou smiled embarrassed, everyone seemed to be so sweet. He blinked finally noticing the note around the bears neck.

'HIKARI

H is for Heavenly, you are a delight

I is for in Seventh heaven, you make me feel

K is for Kind, such a warm heart

A is for Amazing, a person that you are

R is for Relaxing, I feel around you

I is for Incomparable, there is no one like you

Hikari~ You are the light in my enteral darkness'

"Its very sweet," Ryou smiled, watching as Bakura merely smirking waiting for something. What? He sighed slightly going to get his text book out of his locker, blinking as confetti came flying out with rose petals, he glanced at Bakura who was still smirking. Ok they must really like Valentines day? It was sweet… He sighed slightly grabbing his textbook before turning to Bakura and asking, "do you have somewhere I could put this so I can take it home?"

"I brought a bucket… how do you think I got it to school?" Bakura smirked, "also hope you like you letter~" he smirked walking off to get the bucket.

Ryou smiled slightly opening his textbook and staring at the little note.

'I promise to give you all I

Have to give

I'll do anything for you as

long as I live'

He sighed at the little note, everyone was so sweet. Both Bakura and Akefia had been giving him random gifts through out the break. It was sweet. But still he felt bad for not getting anything for them in return.

Ryou sighed leaning on his school desk, Atem had let him put the stuff from the Ryou brothers on his desk. He had at least twenty little notes, mostly from Akefia. Such as:

'A life with love will have some thorns, but a life without love will have no roses'

or

'Was he so loved because his eyes were so beautiful, or were her eyes so beautiful because he was so loved?'

or

'Love is an emotion experience by the many and enjoyed by the few'

A teddy bear from Bakura with a bucket full of confetti and rose petals, jewellery, balloons, ten boxes of chocolates, six bottles of candied hearts. Twenty three text messages from Bakura, and a bunch of little notes with 'be mine' on them. Some including:

'We have so much more then

I ever thought we would

I love you more then I ever

thought I could'

or

'A rose with any other name except for yours wouldn't smell as sweet'

And Akefia gave him a coupon book, it had completely random things in it such as 'free back rub' to 'free piggy back rides' or 'free drawing lessons' with 'I can't draw well~Sorry' in brackets.

They seemed overly into the holiday, but it seemed like he was the one they wanted to spend it with? Then again he hadn't really seen them hang out with anyone else and he could tell Yugi didn't trust them for some reason, so he supposed he was really their only option? But if they both liked the holiday so much shouldn't they give a bunch of stuff to each other, plus he was starting to feel really bad that they had given him so much stuff and he had nothing for them in return.

"Hey Ryou?" Akefia whispered quietly as the bell slowly rang again, the class seemed to have moved so quickly.

"Hm?" Ryou blinked at Akefia curiously as he held out quiet a big box. Where was he hiding that exactly?

"I got you something~"

"You really didn't have to get me anything?" Ryou sighed excepting the box still and opening it slowly, smiling at the little note on top.

'In your eyes I see our

present, our future and past

By the way you look at me I know we will last'

They must of spent hours looking up poetry? Were they good at english? He slowly moved the tissue paper and blinked at the item curiously. A bow and arrow?

"Its like a cupid thing?" Akefia explained simply seeing his hosts confused expression, "I can show you how to use it?" he suggested, he hadn't really got what a baby in a dipper with a bow and arrow had to do with it, so he figured buying Ryou a bow and arrow would have to do instead?

"Um, thats fine," Ryou smiled sweetly, "I think I'll probably just display it nicely?"

"Ok," Akefia shrugged.

Second break went a lot like first, Bakura and Akefia gave him a bunch of random things and texts from Bakura, and little notes from Akefia. He had track next so that was probably going to be quiet? Yugi was talking about some dream he had, it was really random? But then again he had had some really weird dreams too and the worse part it felt so real. He sometimes thought they might of been. But he knew that was just some dumb thought. Hm… He sighed leaning on the wall lazily, maybe he should tell Mr Moto about them? He said to always tell him if something was bugging him, then again he probably didn't mean silly childish dreams. He frowned slightly trying to think back to a few, they were so random… Maybe there was something else wrong with him except his memory to make him think that silly dreams could be real? Or was it just hopefulness? He wanted his memory back more then anything, plus even though he pretended not to. He noticed the way kids looked at him, some kids came up to him occasionally seeming to know him or even some bullies that said remember us? No, he didn't remember them and why should he. Mr Moto said this was a new school. But everyone seemed to know him.

"Ryou?"

He blinked back to reality as someone snapped there fingers in his face, Yugi. Yugi mostly stuck around him when ever possible but still, "um? Sorry?" he wasn't exactly sure what he was apologising for but he figured it was better then nothing.

"You blanked out?" Yugi smiled sweetly, "the bell went! Come on… I'll walk you too the change rooms? Did you bring your prac? If not you'll have to go see Mr Moto," Yugi smiled awkwardly, it felt weird calling Atem that. Even if they weren't brothers, it felt weird addressing the other so formally, especially since he wasn't overly that much older. Yami was busy today so he was having the day off school again.

"Oh," Ryou laughed sheepishly, "no. I brought it, sorry for blanking out?"

"What were you thinking about?" Yugi asked innocently, though he sounded slightly serious when he spoke.

"Just silly dreams?" Ryou shrugged, "nothing important… so are you having a good Valentines day?" he said in hopes to change topic.

"Yeah… its cool, Anzu said that she's going to save a cake for you and bring it to school tomorrow," Yugi shrugged slightly glancing back as Bakura and Akefia both slunk back to Atem, they had been so caught up in Valentines day, they both sort of forgot prac. Though he figured his 'brother' would let them quickly use the shadows and get it. Though Akefia would unlikely participate in running as he was too childish to use his puffer in front of people. "So? What sort of dreams?" Yugi tried getting back onto the topic of dreams, just incase it would be of importance.

"Nothing… as I said they are stupid," Ryou shrugged sighing internally for the fact Yugi had flipped it back onto the topic of dreams instead of the holiday.

"Awe~ Come on! We're friends!" Yugi pouted childishly, "I would tell you my stupid dreams if you asked~"

"I know," Ryou said simply, "there just silly ok? Can we drop it?"

"Fine," Yugi huffed slightly, obviously they were bugging his friend and he was going to figure them out eventually. "Come on! Lets get changed!" he did a little spin in front of the change rooms.

"Ok," Ryou smiled awkwardly, his friend seemed overly disappointed that he didn't wish to discuss his dreams? Weird. He sighed going into one of the change rooms inside the boys change room, you can go into a stall even though most people just got changed in front of each other, he just didn't feel comfortable to do so, so he got changed in private. He slowly changed over his pants to his sporting shorts, before carefully taking off his school jacket and placing it carefully in his bag before slowly unbuttoning his shirt and sighing at the little scars he had no idea how he got. He had assumed from the accident. Atem still avoiding telling him, he had tried asking at dinner last week again and then he had to suddenly go do something? he couldn't quiet remember what he left to do now?

He shook his white hair shaking away these thoughts, no Mr Moto was trying to help him. Not hide stuff from him. He quickly pulled on his white sports top and shoved his shirt in his bag before slipping on his shoes and leaving the change room quickly, he quickly made his way over to the track. He was pretty sure the teacher said last lesson they were doing track today? running around the field. What fun!? he thought sarcastically. Yugi seemed to be talking to his brother, Atem was nodding in agreement. He blinked slightly before ducking and looking away as the teachers purple gaze found his brown one. What was Mr Moto going to think now? That he was caught staring at an obviously private conversation, then again if it was so private they wouldn't have it on the middle of the oval? Now would they?

Yes… he was just over thinking things, though he could still feel Atem's powerful gaze on him as he slowly made his way to the back of the pile of kids finally piling out of the change rooms, still all chatting and whispering their conversations from the change rooms, or more like a good gossiping place? He sighed standing up the back of the class, Akefia and Bakura didn't seem to be around? Maybe they forgot their prac, or are standing around chatting in the change rooms? Ryou rolled his eyes slightly at the thought. He still couldn't see the attraction of all standing around changing and talking, why everyone thought that was the prime time to talk baffled him. He jumped as he heard his name called, but then he let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding once he realised it was just Mr Moto saying he would be in the first half of runners, the class was too big to do all at once, so the other half just sat off to the side chatting away as the others did about ten or fifteen laps around the track?

He quickly made his way over, about ten other students were jogging with him, Yugi was in the group too. They quickly ran, even though he wasn't the greatest runner he tried his best running around the track. Freezing on the opposite side on his about ninth or so lap when his name was called. He blinked over at the teacher on the opposite side of the track. Not him? He quickly glanced to his other side and smiled slightly at his pale look alike standing on the side of the track.

"Hey Ryou!" Bakura smirked cheekily, "I wrote you a song!"

"You what?" Ryou said slowing down slightly turning his run more into a slight jog, he was getting more or less worn out by now anyway.

"I wrote this for you!" Bakura practically yelled trying to jog as well following Ryou along the side of the track, "for V-Valentines day!" he puffed slightly, he really wasn't overly fit. Human bodies were hard to maintain. He quickly flung the wooden guitar he had stolen while drunk and not bothered to return plus wanted it, and trying to play a song on it. "I learnt one song!" Bakura smirked playing the only tune he knew— sadly it wasn't very suited — "Love is the greatest feeling, Love is like a play!" he tried to play, jog and kind of yell sing to Ryou. He couldn't sing to save his life but still. "Love is what I feel for you, Each and every day, Love is like a smile!" he paused for a moment to catch his breath, smirking and sticking out his tongue at Atem and he ran past trying to strum the song on the guitar. "Love is like a song! Love is a great emotion! That keeps us going strong!" he tried running at the same speed as his old host.

"I love you with all my heart! My body and my soul!" he smirked as Ryou seemed to just stop running finally back on the other side of the field to stare at him.

Ryou smiled slightly as Bakura sung him a random song, nothing that he was playing 'I kissed a girl' by Katy Perry on the guitar.

"I love the way I keep loving, Like a love I can't control!" Bakura smirked slightly as he finally captured all of Ryou's attention, he paused slightly, lowering his voice, "So remember when your, eyes meet mine…" he smirked walking closer slightly, "I love you with all my heart…" he swung the guitar onto his back— which surprisingly he had spent almost as much time practicing how to do that as actually being able to play one song —he smirked standing in front of his object of affection, still puffing slightly from the jogging. "And I have poured my entire soul into you…" he held out a locket to his love interest. "Right from the very start," he bent on one knee pausing for a moment to catch his breath, "my precious Hikari…"

Ryou glanced at the locket curiously before excepting the heart shaped necklace, it was nicely engraved.

"Did you l-like my-my s-song," Bakura puffed trying to catch his breath back, that had been more tiring then first intended.

"It was lovely," Ryou smiled sweetly at the puffing pale teen. "You really didn't have to do anything for me though? You know that?"

"But I love Valentines day remember? and I want to spend it with you," Bakura straightened up, "sorry… I'm not a great runner…"

"You could of waited until after track," Ryou smiled shaking his head slightly at the hopeless teen.

"The teacher would of gotten me in trouble during class," Bakura shrugged, he had been watching random lovely movies and he got this idea out of one of them. He smirked wider as Ryou put on the locket, "by the way… you can put what ever in there? I didn't really have any pictures…"

"Ok," Ryou sighed, "I think they're waiting for me to finish? did you want to quickly finish this lap then we can go sit around?"

"Ok," Bakura agreed. They quickly finished the lap, Bakura poking out his tongue as the pharaoh glared at him. Akefia was sitting grumpily with the other kids, but jumped up the second he saw Ryou and came over quickly, growling slightly for the fact of Bakura with his love interest. He was so going to win Ryou before that parasite could.

"Hey Ryou! I missed you~" he practically purred, "Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service."

"What?" Ryou blinked blankly.

"Its shakespearean," Akefia shrugged cupping Ryou's hand in his two, "did you like it?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled slightly, blushing even deeper at the affection he was receiving from the two boys, "you too have gone through a lot of effort today?"

"Yeah," Akefia shrugged standing up, and growling slightly as Bakura lacing his fingers in Ryou's other free hand. He quickly did the same to the hand he had in his possession and hugging onto Ryou's entire arm, it worked because he was shorter. They flopped down on the grass, both not letting go of Ryou as he had kind of expected them too. They spent the rest of the period of Akefia saying random quotes and poems, Bakura butting in here and there.

"Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love," Akefia purred fiddling with Ryou's hair as he lazed around on his lap. Bakura was lazing on him as well, leaning on Ryou's side and purring into Ryou's white hair lovingly. "I would not wish any companion in the world but you," Akefia said softly staring up into Ryou's curious brown eyes.

"Lovers ever run before the clock," Bakura butted in slightly, wanting Ryou's attention on him.

"I love you more than words can wield the matter, Dearer than eyesight, space and liberty," Akefia tried showing up Bakura's quote.

"The stroke of death is as a lovers pinch, Which hurts and is desired," Bakura purred back, "my precious Ryou~"

"The course of true love never did run smooth," Akefia ran cautious tanned fingers through Ryou's hair. "I will love you always until death does us part~"

"I hope that one day you'll, come to realise, How perfect you are when, seen through my eyes," Bakura said softly, "my perfect Hikari~"

"All the love that history knows, is said to be in every rose. Yet all that could be found in two, Is less then what I feel for you," Akefia purred back, "and I've been waiting over three thousand years for you Ryou~"

"Love is a game that two can play and both win," Bakura snuggled into Ryou more, growling slightly, games? Yeah, that would be right. He wondered if Ryou was still scarred because of him? He hated himself for hurting his old host and love interest, if he could he would undo it all. But that was the past and at the moment Ryou didn't remember anyway.

"Love unlocks doors and windows that were not even there before," Akefia butted in again, "Ryou~ my lovely Ryou… Out of this world~ Beyond perfect and hair as white as snow~ Eyes the colour of sweet sweet chocolate, but nothing can compare to your sweetness~ Pure and loving~ Your smile lighting up any room you enter and every little mark, or scar~ Made perfect in your own little way, my perfect little Hikari~"

— — — — —

Ryou sighed settling on the lounge after finally getting all the random gifts and notes from the Ryou brothers into his house, they were doing something in the kitchen apparently he wasn't meant to come in yet, he glanced up as a tanned teen walked out and sat down. "What to hear a cool story?" Akefia smirked slightly, "ever heard of 'the very hungry caterpillar?'" he raised an eyebrow curiously as Ryou nodded his head, "and if I'm not mistaken? You like the undead and stuff?" Ryou nodded again, "then do I have a story for you~"

"Oh? Really?" Ryou smiled sweetly at the other male on his lounge, "do you think I'll like it?"

"Yep," Akefia smirked grabbing a hard cover book Ryou hadn't noticed he had with him, " 'The Very Hungry Zombie-A parody' by Michael Teitelbaum," he smirked showing Ryou the book before he started reading in the best reading voice he could, Bakura was finishing stuff up in the kitchen. Practically they burnt the food and he was trying to save it, he was convinced you could uncool burnt food. Good luck with that, "A blood-red moon shown down on a corpse that lay rotting beneath the ground." He paused showing Ryou the picture on the page, "he started to hunt for fresh, juicy humans to snack on," he smirked wider as Ryou giggled slightly, "on Monday he devoured one Astronaut. But found himself in a gaseous atmosphere," Akefia continued reading calmly, making sure to show Ryou the pictures as he went and occasionally letting Ryou flip it, "that night he passed out, face down on a mound of corpses!" Akefia smirked at Ryou sweet smile to the book he had found, "when Sunday came around again, the zombie ate a humongous, slimy pile of gooey, chewy brains," he tickled Ryou lightly, "finally he felt full." He smirked sweetly as he read the last two pages, before asking, "did you like it?"

"Yep," Ryou smiled politely, he still felt bad that he hadn't done or planned anything for the other two teens. "Its very sweet," he glanced at the hardcover book curiously.

"You can keep the book? I got it for you anyway," Akefia shrugged.

"Oh," Ryou smiled sweetly, "thanks…"

"Hey! Egyptian!" Bakura's voice called out, "I think you were right!"

"I know I was!" Akefia rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well I might need help then!"

"Because we did so well together the first time," Akefia pouted, he wanted to stay with Ryou.

"If you guys are having troubles, I c-can help," Ryou couldn't help but giggle as Bakura came into view, his skin was covered in flour, he had an egg in his hair, some red sauce or something on his shirt, as well as different oils and spices all over him, he breathed slowly. "I can help? I like cooking?"

Bakura paused in thought for a moment, he wanted to make something for Ryou. But obviously he was a fail of a cook and then at least if Ryou was helping cook Akefia couldn't steal Ryou away from him? "Sure," Bakura finally agreed, "come help me~" he purred holding out a hand to Ryou who got off the lounge with Akefia and went into the kitchen. They set to work, Ryou doing most of the cooking while Bakura and Akefia tried cleaning up their earlier messes and any new ones that they made when ever they attempted to help cook. Bakura had to follow Ryou to the bathroom letting his love interest clean him up and leant him some clothes, luckily since he was actually had his old hosts body they were the same size roughly. Though his hair was completely wet now, Ryou had attempted to dry it but stopped and instead giggled when it just puffed up to double it size like a big marshmallow.

Dinner was pretty peacefully and much better since Ryou practically made it by himself, before they all went to lounge and sat around. "Hey Ryou," Akefia suddenly spoke up again, "I got you candles?" he held out a box to Ryou who excepted and glanced inside at the pile of different, size, shape and colour candles. "I would light them? But I can't… you can light them later when I'm not around ok?"

"I've been meaning to ask? are you Asthmatic?"

"Um," Akefia shrugged slightly glancing away, "y-yeah." He didn't really like thinking about it because it reminded him of his village being burnt in front of him, he had attacks sometimes when he just couldn't breath. All because of that stupid fire. He felt so stupid letting it affect him.

"Ok," Ryou smiled slightly, obviously the other teen didn't like it? "I'll keep that in mind!" he nodded firmly. "Did you guys want to play games?"

"Um… sure?" Akefia shrugged, praying that he didn't mean video games. He couldn't figure out how to play one of those.

"Yep!" Bakura said excitedly, he had kind of grown addicted to games while he shared a body with Ryou. He loved any type of game except Duel Monsters.

"Do you guys like monopoly?"

"Um… mono-what-a-ly?" Bakura and Akefia blinked.

"Monopoly? I can teach you?" Ryou suggested. They nodded eagerly as Ryou left the room to find the game to play, smiling as he noticing the two waiting patiently.

"Wait! We should have desert first!" Bakura suddenly said.

"Yeah," Akefia agreed.

"Oh?" Ryou laughed slightly as they got up and pulled him to the kitchen.

"We got you a cake!" Bakura smirked.

"Yeah!" Akefia quickly went to Ryou's fridge and grabbed out a box, they figured out earlier that they both couldn't cook a cake or decorate it. They had to buy it together, because they figured out firstly they couldn't make it themselves and secondly cakes were more expensive then they originally thought. Cakes were surprisingly expensive? It was weird.

Ryou sighed reading the poem on the icing of the heart shaped cake. These two weren't lying when they said they liked Valentines day.

'Your chocolate brown dough eyes~ Always make me want to smile~

C is for Cheerful, your smile

H is for Happy, I always feel with you

O is for Obsession, as you are mine

C is for cute, as one can be

L is for Limitless, once you set your heart on something

A is for Addicted, I am to you

T is for Timeless, like my love for you

E is for Eternal, my love for you

Ryou~ My little Hikari~'

They must of spent ages getting and making all this poetry. And just planning on the random little gifts throughout the day. The cake was pretty good, chocolate. And Ryou tried explaining how to play and the other two seemed overly interested especially when it came to bidding on properties, they quiet often started yelling at each other both trying to get the property. But they both sent themselves Bank erupt because of it. So Ryou won. He was pretty sure one of the worst properties went for almost three hundred?

"Congrats," Bakura smirked, "victory hug!" he hugged his object of affection lovingly.

"I want to join," Akefia purred sneaking into the hug as well.

"Did you want to watch a movie? I have 'split'" he suggested.

"Really!?" Ryou asked excitedly, he liked scary movies.

"Yep~" Bakura smirked. "I love you Ryou~"

"Me too~" Akefia smirked placing a kiss on Ryou's cheek, Bakura copying on the other cheek.

Ryou blushed deeply, "um…" he didn't know how to respond to the two teens who seemed to be putting on the movie now. He was extremely confused. But soon settled down to watch, the blush not leaving his cheeks as the other two hugged his arms.

They settled on the lounge, Ryou in the middle of the two snuggly teens. It was an interesting movie, about a guy with multiple personalities. But sadly they all fell asleep, Akefia and Bakura sleeping peacefully hugging around Ryou.

— — — — —

"Um… hey Yugi?" Yami walked up to his old host calmly.

"Oh! Yami," Yugi smiled happily.

Yami froze slightly letting a light pink dust his cheeks at his old landlords smile, "a-are you going out? I… I got you this?" he held out a rose nervously.

"Oh," Yugi blinked slightly excepting the rose, "thanks Yami! Your the best!" he hugged him fondly, "but I didn't get anything for you? I was about to head out to a valentines day party with Anzu and everyone… you could come? I doubt she would mind?"

"Na," Yami shook his head, "you just go have fun… I should go ensure everyone who returned from the shadows are getting in trouble and stuff?" Yami lied quickly.

"Hm… ok," Yugi smiled sweetly making Yami's heart miss a beat, "hope you have a great valentines day! Bye Yami! Maybe when I get home we can watch a movie! bye!"

"Yeah… bye Yanushi…" Yami sighed watching his old host disappear though the door.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **But I actually had to do a bunch of random research on Valentines day~ I looked at over ten websites and I also downloaded two apps- Name Poem and LoveSMS**

 **I did research on a bunch of Valentines days cliches for it? and made a list and then decided who was doing what and why? Plus I figured those two would just listen to what ever they found in their** **'** **research** **'** **and that would be a bunch of random stuff. Ryou** **'** **s kind of embarrassed. Also tried to weave Ryou** **'** **s memory thing into it.**

 **(It feels super weird saying the Ryou brothers? But that** **'** **s their supposed last name** **…** **)**

 **By the way? With the weet-bix thing? Heh** **…** **funny story? Thats how I use to eat them because I wanted them to get softened but not soggy? I don** **'** **t do it anymore because firstly they got rid of the small honey ones and I grew out of weet-bix? But yeah** **…** **I** **'** **m kind of weird once you get to know me** **…**

 **(I feel sorry for Yami though with Yugi** **…** **Yugi just doesn't see it) :P**


	9. Light and Darkness

**Two things~**

 **Thing number one~ Does anyone care how long my chapters are? Do you care if their 10,000 words or 1,000 or 3,000? Does it bother anyone if my chapters are all random lengths? just curious?**

 **Thing number two~ I just wanted to put a disclaimer here~ Because I realised I reference a bunch of things I don** **'** **t own EG~ Mc Donald's or iPhone. I don** **'** **t own these things and if you notice me use them realise I don** **'** **t own those random brands and stuff?**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 9

Light and Darkness

Ryou puffed shaking furiously as he awoke from one of his newest dreams. He teared slightly going over shakily to his book case and skimming his fingers over the binders of the books. He smiled sadly finding the book he had been looking for and pulling out the blue binder and smiling as he ran cautious fingers over the cover. He sat on his bed cautiously, opening the book to the page with his little blue ribbon marker, it had a little hassle thing on the end. He smiled sadly writing down his memories of his dream.

— — — — —

 _Ryou glanced around curiously, where was he? he smiled looking up at the dark blue haired man he recognised._ _"_ _You_ _'_ _re home!_ _"_ _Ryou said cheerfully,_ _"_ _I haven_ _'_ _t seen you in ages! Where have you been!_ _"_ _a string of questions strung from Ryou_ _'_ _s pale lips, but the rest died out as he saw the mans troubled expression,_ _"_ _Father? I-is something wrong?_ _"_

" _Ryou,_ _"_ _the man said sadly,_ _"_ _you know your mother and sister? They were in a car accident?_ _"_

" _I know_ _…"_ _Ryou said simply,_ _"_ _are they coming home soon?_ _"_

" _No. Nothing like that,_ _"_ _the man spoke softly,_ _"_ _Ryou. They passed away earlier today._ _"_

" _What?_ _"_ _Ryou blinked, staring at his father with wide brown eyes._

" _Ryou, they died,_ _"_ _the man sighed._

 _Ryou stiffened as he felt his control over his body slow deplete until he was more or less just a spirt. He watched in horror wanting nothing more then to cry into his fathers arms and cry and cry, but he couldn't move, he hovered slightly over his body. Watching as his features darkened, he couldn't hold back a gasp as his body chuckled darkly. He glanced at his father, praying that he would just hold him and help him._

" _What?_ _"_ _the mans features darkened slightly,_ _"_ _do you think this is funny?_ _"_

" _No,_ _"_ _the small boy smirked twirling a strand of white hair on his finger smirking smugly,_ _"_ _hilarious~_ _"_ _he chuckled darkly._

" _Your mother and sister just died!_ _"_ _the man snapped._

" _Why should I care?_ _"_ _the boy huffed,_ _"_ _worthless mortals._ _"_

" _Thats it!_ _"_ _the man snapped angrily grabbing his sons wrist and holding him in the air angrily, even though he couldn't control his body, he felt the grip on his arm._

" _What old man? Why should I care about your wife_ _'_ _s death and daughter?_ _"_ _the white haired boy chuckled darkly not caring about what his actions might cause._

" _Get out!_ _"_ _the man roared._

' _No,_ _'_ _Ryou_ _'_ _s breath hitched as he was shoved out of his home, away from his father._

" _You are no longer allowed back here,_ _"_ _the man snarled,_ _"_ _get out. Die for all I care._ _"_ _The man turned angrily,_ _"_ _but how dare you speak about your sister and mother like that._ _"_

" _Whatever ass,_ _"_ _the white haired boy chuckled._

 _Ryou sniffed falling to his knees as he regained control of his body,_ _"_ _I_ _'_ _m so sorry! I didn_ _'_ _t_ _…_ _it wasn't me!_ _"_ _he teared banging on the wooden door helplessly,_ _"_ _please! I love you! Father! Father!_ _"_ _He sobbed into his hands letting them drop helplessly from the door._ _"_ _Please_ _…"_

— — — — —

Ryou sniffed writing the dream in his journal, it sounded dumb. But it had felt so real. He sniffed going to put his journal away, freezing as he instead placed it on his bed. He always read it before bed anyway? he slowly forced himself down the stairs and towards the kitchen. His body shook slightly. Where was his father? When did they last talk, he sighed going to grab his phone and unlocking it before swishing through the contact list for his fathers contact. It wasn't there? he sighed to himself and looked up at the celling. Blinking as he heard a knock sound from the door, it was Saturday? He wasn't expecting any body? he sighed forcing his way to the door and opening it forcing a polite smile to his lips as he greeted his visitor with a slight bow. "Good morning? What do I owe the pleasure?" he smiled sweetly glancing at who had chosen to visit, "Atem? I mean Mr Moto, Yami? Yugi? I wasn't expecting you today?"

"Is now a bad time?" Atem smiled politely.

"No. Now is fine? I just got up," Ryou bit his lip slightly letting the three into his house and leading them to the kitchen. "Hey? Atem?"

"Hm?" the tanned male glanced at Ryou with purple concerned eyes.

Ryou glanced at the kettle blankly getting ready to make tea, "do you want tea? or I think I have coffee somewhere?" Ryou decided to drop it and change topic.

"No," Atem shook his head, "what were you going to ask? Is something wrong Ryou?" Atem looked at Ryou carefully.

"No. It was just something silly," Ryou forced a laugh trying make it off as nothing, "Yugi? Yami? Tea? Coffee? Anything?"

"No. We are fine," Yami spoke up, "and if its silly you can tell us?"

Ryou glanced away, Yami always sounded so serious, "do you have my fathers number Atem?" Ryou turned around staring sadly at the floor.

Atem blinked, "your fathers? No…" he lied simply. Ryou and his father weren't on great terms, though the teen probably didn't know that.

"I do not have his number? and I can't remember the last time we spoke," Ryou glanced up at the tanned Egyptian in his kitchen, "were we fighting?"

"What?" Yami frowned, "what gives you that impression?"

"Just something in my dream last night?"

"Your dream?" Yugi bounded over, "tell us more! Was I in it?" he tried sounded excited.

"No. Just me and my father? It was just after my mother and sister died," Ryou spoke softly, "I don't know? I felt like I couldn't control my body and we fought? it was horrible," Ryou teared, "they were all gone. I was alone… but I didn't feel alone…"

Yami growled internally, Bakura. "Its sounds like a dumb dream if you ask me," he scoffed even though Ryou was practically in tears standing in the kitchen, "your older then this."

"B-but it felt so real," Ryou sniffed, "where is my father? Why don't I have his number?"

"It is true you got into a fight a bit back and I guess you got rid of it?" Atem shrugged, "but don't let this bother you. We are here now…"

"But what happened," Ryou snapped slightly, "where is my father! If I forgot about the fight! I want to remember! I want to know where he is! I want to hold him close," Ryou's voice was angry and hurt but he shook with his fist clenched and tears streaming down his cheeks, "where is he!"

"Probably off on another expedition," Yugi shrugged worried for his friend.

"I want his number," Ryou demanded, "please. I want his number."

"We don't have it," Atem sighed walking over to Ryou and held a cautious hand on his cheek, "just don't worry about it ok?" Ryou's chocolate brown eyes caught with Atem's before he frowned and looked away.

"Um," Ryou glanced around, "what were we talking about?"

"You wanted to get more milk," Yugi smiled sweetly, "you wanted to make cakes later!"

"I did?" Ryou glanced away slightly not really believing this, "sounds like a plan," he smiled sweetly at Yugi, "I should get dressed soon though? It would be best to cook before it got to hot…" he sighed walking towards the door, "do you mind?"

"Not at all… we were about to leave anyway," Yami said blandly.

"I had some plans with Anzu and the others later Ryou if you wanted to join!?" Yugi suggested excitedly.

"No, thats fine," Ryou smiled sadly, "you have fun. I'm going to make cakes and stuff? Maybe I'll have a horror movie marathon?" he laughed awkwardly.

"Ok… just call if you change your mind," Yugi smiled watching as Yami seemed to just leave without another word.

"Come on Yugi," Atem sighed, "we should leave Ryou to cooking and his weekend." Atem sighed grabbing a paper off Ryou's table, the one he had come for in the first place. "Bye Ryou."

"Bye Mr Moto, Yugi, Yami," Ryou waved politely as the men left his house before heading up to his room, blinking at his journal on his bed. Why was it there? he frowned walking over and opening it to where his ribbon was. He wrote in it today? He blinked, he couldn't remember writing in it? Weird, he read over a dream he apparently had. Hm… weird? He sighed going to place the book on his shelf and getting dressed quietly before leaving the house with his back pack.

He glanced around trying to decide whether to drive or not. The morning air was fresh and everything still had that morning glow, he smiled sweetly choosing to walk instead it wasn't an overly long trip anyway. He sighed walking down the street and brushing his finger tips along the leaves and flowers lining the street. Everything smelt fresh and new. He slowed down slightly, why was he even doing this? Making cup cakes? It was easy to just go with what Yugi said, but he knew that wasn't it. The room had seemed so tense. And then it was weird how he wrote in his journal but couldn't remember doing any thing of the sorts. Mr Moto had always been nice to him and Yugi and Yami. All trying to help him or at least claiming that they were/ But it felt like they were more or less manipulating him these days.

He sighed deeply, no he was merely being stupid. Maybe his condition that he was starting to suspect wasn't really amnesia was just getting worse. Plus all the secret research he had done had said it was a once of thing you didn't just continually forget things or have memory blanks. His feet stopped and he glanced around curiously as if excepting someone or something to jump him. Memory blanks? That sounded familiar? Weird? He shook his puff of white hair and forced himself to continue.

He smiled sadly as he seemed to reach the shops, he had to much time to think to himself. Maybe he should get a pet? he giggled slightly to himself at that idea walking into the shop and going to where he needed, trying to grab everything he might need. Grabbing different chocolates and things he might need for cakes. Then heading over the the milk. But maybe a pet wouldn't be a terrible idea? Like a cat or something? Or a rabbit could be cute? He shook his head slightly, "I'm being silly," he whispered to himself

"Do you make a habit out of talking to yourself like that?" another voice broke into his chain of thoughts dragging his eyes away from the milks he had been checking the dates on to make sure he grabbed the ones that went out of date last.

"Huh?" Ryou smiled noticing it was just one of his new friends, "hey Mariku?"

"Do you?" the teen raised an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" Ryou blinked.

"Talk to yourself?" Mariku leaned against the fridges lazily looking Ryou up and down, he wasn't going to lie and say Ryou wasn't somewhat cute. But the teen wasn't Marik.

"Um… I guess? Not really? Depended?" Ryou laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head.

Mariku shrugged letting it drop, "what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm not exactly sure," Ryou smiled sweetly. "Getting milk? Apparently I was making cupcakes," Ryou laughed awkwardly, "you?"

"Apparently?" Mariku chuckled, "just grabbing a few things for later. Otherwise I have no real idea of why I'm here either." He smirked staring Ryou up and down, "is something bothering you?"

"Not really," Ryou shrugged, "how are you?"

"Fine," Mariku shrugged following as Ryou seemed to move over to the register. "You can tell me?"

"It was just my dad… I haven't see or heard from him in ages," Ryou sighed, "and I don't know? I had a dream about it and wrote it down. But then I forgot about it? But I saw my journal and it was there… I think we had a fight or something?"

"Damned Pharaoh," Mariku snarled under his breath before looking at Ryou as he got the milk, "did you need help carrying those?" Mariku offered wishing to get closer to Ryou so he could win his hikari's challenge to steal the pale teens first kiss. Plus he would love to see those damned thieves faces.

"Oh? No thats fine? Weren't you getting anything?" Ryou frowned as the teen didn't seem to have anything.

"No as I said I wasn't sure why I was here," Mariku chuckled, "come on? I'll help," he shrugged grabbing one of the bags, the teen had gotten four milks and different chocolate items. "And with your father," Mariku followed Ryou as they left the store, "don't worry about him. My father was an ass so your lucky to not remember yours," Mariku shrugged to be honest he didn't know anything about Ryou's father. "Plus he might be an ass too."

Ryou giggled slightly, "I suppose you could look at it like that?" he agreed, "so you didn't get along with your dad?"

"No."

Ryou smiled awkwardly as that one word killed any other questions about that, "so? where's Marik? You two are normally together?"

"He's at home…"

"Oh? You live together?"

"Kind of. When I came back I didn't have anywhere to go? So Marik let me move in," Mariku shrugged.

"Came back? Where did you go? Overseas?"

"Um… yeah? Somewhere really far away you wouldn't know? Really long confusing name and all that stuff? I would rather not talk about it?" Mariku strung out a line of excuses.

"Ok?" Ryou frowned.

"So why are you making cupcakes anyway?" Mariku changed the topic.

"Yugi said I was talking about them," Ryou sighed, "I know he lied to me. I can just tell. But I'm going to make them anyway? It gives me something to do anyway and I can't really stop them hiding things from me?" he sighed.

"You said earlier something about a journal?" Mariku questioned, "just write in it daily and when ever you think you remember something. Don't tell the stupid Moto's then see how much they lie."

"What?" Ryou blinked.

"Just do whatever ok?" Mariku growled slightly.

"Are you angry? I'm sorry if I said something wrong?" Ryou quickly apologised.

"No. You are light Ryou and I am Darkness. Same with Yugi and Yami. Light and Darkness, but both sides lie and trick you," Mariku said simply, "just you need a way to see past their little made up world? Made up scenario?"

"Um… ok?" Ryou didn't really get what Mariku was going on about but he spoke so seriously.

"By the way if you really do want to find out if your dads an ass or not? I could help track down his number," Mariku smirked.

"What? Really!?" Ryou asked excitedly.

"Yeah… but you would have to be willing to help me break a few small rules~"

"Um, I suppose? I want to talk to my dad," Ryou agreed.

"Perfect," Mariku smirked, "any plans after cupcakes?"

"No."

"Well now you do. Congratulations," Mariku smirked cheekily, "your milks probably getting warm by now, we should hurry."

"Ok," Ryou smiled sweetly, "come on its just up this street… Um? Thanks Mariku…" Ryou looked at his feet, "its nice of you to help me…"

"Its fine," Mariku shrugged, he doubted Ryou would appreciate his company if he knew. But then again he had a feeling Ryou wouldn't like very many people, if what the stupid Pharaoh said true. Ryou had gone through a rough patch when everyone left, well obviously it was shitty enough to want your memories erased? or more or less replaced. "Plus… I like cupcakes?" He smirked slightly.

"Oh," Ryou blinked, that seemed kind of random. Mariku smirked just staring at him as he still couldn't grasp what the Yami was saying, "oh! OH!" Ryou suddenly snapped back to reality, "you can eat the cupcakes?" he laughed awkwardly.

"Great. Its a deal then," Mariku smirked. "This is your house correct?" Mariku gestured up to the two story house. Ryou nodded trying to juggle with his bags and front door key, "you know the bags aren't going to run away? Right?" Mariku raised a sandy blond eyebrow. Ryou moaned as he realised what the other teen had said was true and quickly placed his bags down before unlocking and entering the house. "Forget something?" Mariku said with fake amusement.

"Forget?" Ryou tried to think, blinking as the Egyptian stared ratting his bags, "right! My bags!" Ryou blushed embarrassed quickly going to grab the bags off his front door step.

"You still have all that crap from Valentines day?" Mariku glanced around the house at the random valentines day themed items.

"Oh…um yeah?" Ryou agreed, "most of the roses died though…" he admitted walking towards the kitchen, "you can just put the bags wherever?"

Mariku nodded and placed them on the bench glancing around the other boys home, he hadn't actually come inside before only spying from outside with Marik to see what Ryou was more or less into. He still couldn't figure out why they just couldn't ask and save all the stalking. But the main reason he liked participating was because they did it together. And he was going to take any chance to be around his hikari. Today Marik had some random plan of rearranging his siblings sock draws or something? and he apparently couldn't do it right and was sent out of the house until he learnt how to do it properly. Maybe he could try on Ryou's socks?

"Ok? Did you want to help or you could watch tv or whatever?" Ryou shrugged helplessly.

"I'll help," Mariku said simply intrigued to see what the fuss was with Ryou he hadn't actually really met the teen until his memory was wiped. But everyone seemed so interested in him and going to so much trouble to lie to him. He liked the truth better. Even if your intentions are dark, at least make them known. Be proud of them.

Ryou smiled sweetly grabbing out a bowl to mix in before going around the kitchen grabbing the needed ingredients, "are you allergic to anything?" he glanced at his tanned vistior curiously.

"Allergic?" Mariku frowned.

"Is there anything you can't eat?"

"I don't eat meat…"

"Oh," Ryou blinked looking the teen up and down curiously, he had to admit he didn't really expect this teen not to eat meat if anything to love eating it? Guess you can't judge from appearances. "Well from what I'm aware, my cupcake recipe doesn't need any meat! So were safe!"

"I would be kind of concerned if you were putting meat in your cakes?" Mariku said truthfully, the only real reason he didn't eat meat was because his light didn't.

"Me too," Ryou shrugged, busying himself with random tasks and seeing if Mariku was able to pitch in now and again. Ryou smiled placing the cakes into the oven to cook before joining Mariku in the lounge room where he seemed to be looking around like a curious child. "Are you looking for anything in particular?" Ryou questioned watching as the tanned teen seem to search his lounge room.

Mariku only just stopped himself from jumping as Ryou's voice managed to sneak up on him. "No. Just looking?" Mariku shrugged walking up to Ryou calmly, "now? Did you still want to hunt down your fathers number?" Ryou nodded, "he might be the worlds biggest asshole?" Ryou bit his lip but nodded again, even if his father was a 'asshole' as Mariku put it. He would still like to know? Or at least know why they don't talk? He figured he deserved that much. "Great!" Mariku smirked purposely bumping into the other teen, "oh~ sorry~"

"Um? Thats fine?" the other teen didn't sound overly sorry.

"By the way~" Mariku smirked holding up a blue device, "I got your phone~"

"You got my what?" Ryou blinked at where his device had been mere moments ago and back to the Egyptian teen holding it out now.

"First lesson if you want that number is pick pocketing~" Mariku said simply, "if your still up for it?"

Ryou thought about it for a moment and how legal it must be or not be, before nodding. He deserved his dads number and thats all he was going to do with this anyway? Right? Right! "Ok!" Ryou smiled sweetly trying to justify learning how to pick pocket as an innocent skill. Mariku smirked trying to teach the pale boy to become a basic pickpocket thief.

"I felt that," Mariku said simply, "you have to try to make sure I can't feel when you take it ok?" Ryou nodded firmly trying again. "You also can't giggled if you fall backwards?" Mariku raised an eyebrow as the pale boy bumped into him and feel back giggling. "Whats that noise?" Mariku questioned looking up as a beeping sound went off.

"Oh thats just the oven," Ryou smiled, "its time to get the cakes out!" he quickly went to grab them out of the oven. "Mariku?" Ryou blinked as the other teen put an arm in front of his chest, "is something wrong?"

"Don't touch the oven."

"I need to grab out the cakes?"

"Hikari said not to touch the oven," Mariku said simply.

"I have mitts!" Ryou showed off his oven mitts to the other teen.

"I don't trust them… the oven **will** burn you…"

"Look," Ryou sighed taking off the oven mitts and giving them to the other male, "touch it…" the pointed to the oven simply, "is it hot? does it burn?" Ryou asked after a moment when Mariku finally obliged and touched the cupcake tray in the oven.

Mariku shook his head softly, "no. What are these 'oven mitts'?" Mariku assessed the mitts curiously, Marik had just told him to stay away from the oven because it would hurt and burn him.

"They just keep out the heat," Ryou paused before adding, "there nothing special? You can keep them?" Ryou shrugged, the other teen seemed to like them more then he did anyway. And it was easy enough to get new ones. "But I need to get the cakes out first?" Mariku nodded giving back the mitts and watching curiously as the pale teen pulled out the chocolate cakes. "Now we just need to stab them slightly to see if there cooked in the middle," Ryou barely finished before Mariku grabbed a flip knife from one of his pockets and stabbed it into one of the many cupcakes.

"Like that?"

"Um…" Ryou nodded quietly, "why do you carry around a knife?"

"Always have… good for protection," Mariku smirked pulling the blade out of the cake and turning it over slightly, "no cake…"

"Oh…" Ryou glanced at the cakes, at least they were ready?

"You have knives too," Mariku glanced around the kitchen, "a lot of them."

"For cooking and they don't leave the kitchen normally," Ryou said simply turning off the oven, "you can have a cake if you want?" they made about twenty four and he doubted living alone that he was really going to get through them but still. Mariku smirked grabbing a cake and leaving the room.

"Come on," Mariku chuckled, "were going on an excursion!"

"A what?" Ryou quickly caught up to the other teen.

"Wait here please~" Mariku smirked walking outside for a moment and closing the door with Ryou behind it confusion plastered onto his face. Ryou sighed but waited anyway, slightly surprised when the teen opened his door again, "come on were going into town. Put on a helmet." Marik had been teaching him to ride a motorcycle. And thus got him one, and he could ride it mostly safely now.

"You have a motorcycle? How did you get it so fast…"

"It was pretty close," Mariku shrugged, "come on were going to the park."

"Oh," Ryou nodded silently and placed on the helmet decide this teen was helping him so it was better to just not question silly little details.

"Your going to have to get on it?" Mariku raised a golden eyebrow at the pale teen standing next to the black bike, "and hold on. They'll kill me if you fall off while I'm driving," he grumbled under his breath.

"Um ok," Ryou nodded getting on the bike and letting the Egyptian teen drive him to the park.

"Ok… now watch me? Then you try ok?" Mariku said simply walking up to some girl in the park and bumping into her, "oh! Shit!" Mariku quickly apologised catching the girl as he fell to the ground, "I'm sorry? Are you hurt?"

"N-no," the girl blushed slightly at the muscle teen, "um. Its ok really."

"I'm sorry," Mariku placed her standing properly.

"Its ok…" she smiled.

"Well I'm glad," Mariku said simply, "look I have to go? Or I'll be late for work but hope your days cool and stuff."

"Yeah," the girl nodded as Mariku walked off.

Ryou watched curiously before meeting back up with Mariku, "here." Mariku threw Ryou the pack of gum he took off the girl, he figured the pale teen would bitch if he took her wallet or phone. "She didn't even noticed I took it, right next to her phone? She wouldn't have even paid any attention if I took that either? People are idiots and love sick fools," Mariku explained, "and you need to use that to your advantage? Ok. Now I'm not going to lie? Your a cute looking boy so you can use those looks to your advantage when pick pocketing as well as you seem to have this aura of innocence? People are less likely to suspect you? Ok." Mariku glanced around the park, "see that group of girls? The blue haired ones leaving soon and I know for a fact she has something in her right pocket? Not a phone or wallet so don't stress? When she leaves the group properly head over and then do what I've taught you? also try bumping into her left ok? it'll even out the weight more so she won't notice as much when you take the chocolate or what ever she has in her right jacket pocket?"

"Um… you want me too take her chocolate?" Ryou blinked, this was stealing? "is this really necessary?"

"Yes. Don't worry," Mariku said simply, "she won't miss it? Girls sit around daily wondering if their fat anyway? We're doing her a favour?" he shrugged eating a stick of gum from the packet he took, he actually liked the brand and flavour they had. "If your going to really feel bad about it how do you expect to use it for your dads number? and talking about numbers that would probably be all it takes to make her giggle like an idiot a fake number?"

"Um… ok?" Ryou nodded slightly glancing up as the girl seemed to be walking away now, he sighed slightly as Mariku gave him a slight push, he shook himself slightly walking for the girl. He slowly made his way over staring at the ground and glanced his brown eyes up slightly to make sure he was going the right way. He blinked slightly bumping into the girl, "um…" he was slightly at a lost of words but he did have possession of the chocolates Mariku said to take, "I'm so sorry," he bowed politely letting his white hair cover his face, "are you ok?" he said carefully.

"Um yes," the girls entire face went beet red at the polite albino in front of her, "my names Anikisa."

"Oh, lovely to meet you Anikisa-san~" Ryou smiled politely standing up and holding the strap of his shoulder bag fondly, "my name is Kura." He frowned internally, why did he chose that name? It sounded familiar as if someone in his memory had called him it? Weird… He would write it down maybe just until he could pin point why he chose it or really why he chose to lie about his name, "look I'm sorry about bumping into you and stuff? I hope I made no damages to your flawless appearance?"

"Um… not at all Kura," the smiled sheepishly, "you hair's kind of puffy now? I should apologise."

"My hairs always like this," Ryou smiled, "anyway I have work and yeah? I hope you have a lovely day miss~"

"You too," the girl nodded silently watching as Ryou walked off calmly before walking off like a love sick teenaged girl.

Mariku smirked meeting back up with Ryou a lot quicker then the other had done when he was showing his example theft, "did you get it?" Ryou nodded slightly bringing out the box he had successfully got from the girl, "cool Maltesers? You can eat them…" Mariku shrugged slightly, "also with the innocence thing I said before. Shit! Like fuck! You could trick bloody Osiris, Ma' at and any bloody god who stepped in your way of the after life," Mariku praised, "and you know how to use it~ Perfect!"

"Really," Ryou blushed slightly under the praise minus the fact he was being praised for being able to manipulate other with this apparent 'innocence' the other teen said he had.

"Lets go to the hospital!"

"The what!?"

"Well they'll have his number correct?" Mariku raised an eyebrow, "come on, you'll follow my lead ok? I'll tell you what to do on the way?" Ryou nodded still slightly confused but kind of liking the chocolates he now had some guilt disappearing, it wasn't a very big box anyway. Mariku knew his way perfectly because he had been sent multiple times already because the doctor up the road firstly claimed that he scared them shitless and that they couldn't do stitches.

Mariku explained on the way before parking and walking in with Ryou slightly behind he glanced around curiously, "thats the staff room? They'll have spare outfits there?" Mariku shrugged walking over and picking the lock with ease before walking in and easily finding what he was looking for, "here."

Ryou smiled sweetly dressing in the proper outfit before following Mariku towards the elevator and the teen seemed to know the level he wanted, "ok the person's going to have a card? So you will need to grab it when I give the signal ok? Should be on the right hand side mostly?" Ryou nodded getting out of the elevator and leaning on the wall watching as Mariku snuck up on the lone nurse standing around checking some papers.

Mariku smirked sneaking behind the girl and placing his hands over her eyes, "guess who?" he chuckled darkly.

"Um…" the girl shivered slightly but turned.

"Oh." Mariku said simply, "couldn't guess I see? Or just that desperate to see me?"

"I think you have the wrong person," the nurse said simply despite the way her cheeks were flushed as Mariku still held her close to his chest.

"No," Mariku said faking a hurt tone, "you don't remember me? I was afraid of this," Mariku moaned, "what have they been telling you?"

"What?"

"Don't you know?" Mariku said softly letting a hand rest of her cheek, "you were in an accident. Your memory was damaged? Don't you remember me?" Mariku spoke so softly with so much emotion the girl was at a loss for word, "please don't say its true. Please say you remember me," Mariku practically begged, "I missed you and I caught the first plane home when I heard. Please."

"Um, I don't know you," the girl said slowly, "I think you must have the wrong person. I'm sorry."

"No," Mariku let his arms slide from her sides slowly, "it is you. I know it is," he said with faked pain, "please. Don't let it end like this…"

"Namu!" a soft voice called out suddenly making both their head snap to the noise and Mariku couldn't hold back a slight smirk as a white haired boy came running down the corridor with his face down and then moved slightly as Ryou bumped into the girl and practically knocked her over, "oh! Sorry miss!" Ryou quickly helped her up sliding the card into his pocket, "Namu… I told you not to wander off!"

"You remember me!" Mariku smirked picking Ryou up, "but my love here doesn't?"

"Namu, we discussed this," Ryou sighed smiling, "I'm so sorry miss… but she's gone Namu," Ryou said softly, "thats not her."

"But it has to be!" Mariku nearly screamed but made sure not to raise his voice to much.

"Come on," Ryou sighed, "you need to go back now."

"But—she's lying! She does remember!" Mariku pointed at her accusingly, "we were perfect! why are you lying to me!"

"Were not… please," Ryou said pleadingly as Mariku slowly put him down, "I'm sorry again miss. He's having trouble admitting the truth, your not the first." Ryou started to walk Mariku away by the wrist and up around the corner aware of the girl's eyes following them.

"Did you get it?"

Ryou nodded, "you looked upset?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Good actor," Mariku said simply, "like a lot of your so called friends."

"My friends?" Ryou frowned but the other teen had already started walking off towards a door.

"Put the card on the pad to open the door," Mariku said simply and Ryou quickly obliged and they ducked inside. "Just make sure no one comes in for a moment ok?" Mariku sat down at a computer and started to hake him self past the passwords and into the systems. "Your last names Touzoku right?" Ryou nodded. Mariku moaned as their seemed to be some random firewall on Ryou's name, useless attempt. He smirked slightly as it was obviously some idiot who made the firewall and came crashing down, he flicked through Ryou's information. Apparently the hospital knew about his memory loss then again they didn't seem to know anything else about it? all -Unknown- The stupid ass pharaoh probably sent Ryou to hospital so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well this looks like it? Parental number," Mariku shrugged, "might be outdated but its the best were going to get."

Ryou smiled as Mariku tore the corner off a paper—hopefully not important paper— and wrote down the number before handing it to him. "Thankyou."

"Just keep it safe," Mariku shrugged helplessly, "come on lets go back to you place? I heard something through the shadows about you wanting to watch horror?"

"Shadows?" Ryou frowned, that also sounded familiar but chose to drop it Mariku was probably trying to make it sound creepy because of horror? Yeah? Yeah… that was it… "I was? Did you want to join?"

"Yes. Hikari doesn't like them," Mariku said simply, "but you need to leave the light on?"

"Of course," Ryou agreed following Mariku through the building, "hey? Who is Hikari… who is your hikari?" Bakura and Akefia had called him that. Light?

"Marik? Marik is light," Mariku said simply, "just like you and Yugi. Yami, Atem, Akefia, Bakura and me are darkness."

"Why do you guys talk like that?" Ryou asked carefully.

"Because it is true," Mariku glanced at Ryou as he begun driving off towards the teens house, he really wished he could just use the shadows but the pharaoh might try banishing him to the shadows again. He couldn't go back, it was dark and Marik wasn't there. No one was. He wasn't going to go back there. But in saying that he was going to let Ryou figure out everyones lies by himself, he didn't think it was right to let Ryou's life to manipulated because of what the pharaoh and stupid thieves fight did. Plus he owed Ryou that much, he sent the teen into the shadows for no reason during battle city and no one deserved that. The shadows were harsh and dark. He hated them. He feared them. He sent Ryou there because of the stupid thieves spirt.

"Come on!" Ryou was already at the door, he hadn't noticed he even subconsciously stopped at Ryou's house or the other had gotten off the bike. He sighed getting off and following Ryou inside, he questioned if he would fear the shadows too if he remembered? Hm, "want cakes?" Ryou smiled holding out the cakes happily and Mariku took one. They settled down to watch the films, they watched about five before it hit midnight and Ryou had fallen asleep almost ten minuets ago, Mariku sighed getting off the lounge, he glanced at the book Ryou had shown him earlier when he wrote down two words. 'the shadows' and 'Kura'. He smirked slightly looking at the page and scribbling on it before placing it back down in front of Ryou and grabbing another cake before finding the only shadowed area in the room with the lights still on.

"Bye Ryou…" he chuckled slinking back into the shadows not wishing to walk or drive home in the darkness of night and instead go back to bed with his hikari.

— — — — —

Ryou blinked dazedly awake as the sunlight streamed through his window and his lights were still on, he must of fallen asleep during movies and it seemed like Mariku left? He glanced at his journal sitting on the table in front of him, "huh? I could of sworn it was over there?" Ryou glanced behind himself but went and picked up the journal anyway and opened to the newest page of writing, it was messier then his and bigger, in the day section it just said 'today'. He giggled slightly picking up and pen next to it and writing the proper date before reading.

'To Ryou~

I'm writing this incase Atem mind wipes you or whatever the fuck you think going on with your memory. Anyway I just wanted to write a reminder of what we did today, we bumped into each other at the shops because you were getting ingredients to make cupcakes because Yugi lied to you about saying that you were making them. Apparently if was easier just to go with the silly lie. PS~ You gave your oven mitts or what ever you call them to me… so they weren't stolen. Do not worry. Then I taught you how to thieve and pick pocket. REMEMBER hit the person on the opposite side of the item you wish to steal. Evens out the weight. Then we snuck into the hospital and retrieved your dad's number. Still don't know if he's an ass yet~ But anyway this is his number:

038 760 5482

Just in case Atem or the Moto's try getting rid of it. Keep it safe.

Love Mariku~

Ps-Don't let anyone near this book. Do not tell anyone about it either and write in it daily. Especially keep it hidden from Atem, Yami and Yugi~ Then just see how much they lie to you~ Have a good day Ryou~'

Ryou smiled sadly at the message, he didn't seem to trust the Moto's the ones who had been there for him since his memory problem? But then again, he would be lying if he said he didn't have doubts about the amount of times they lied to him compared to the about of times they tell him the truth. It was an unfair scale. Lies making one of the dishes sink. But still, Yugi was his friend? Yugi wouldn't hurt him or lie to him if it wasn't necessary? But he wouldn't tell them about his journal either. Maybe he should have breakfast?

— — — — —

Atem rolled his eyes going to pick up his phone, "yes?"

" **Pharaoh!** **"** **it was Akefia** **'** **s voice.**

"Firstly I told you not to call me that and secondly why are you calling? I don't remember giving you my number?"

" **I stole it,** **"** **Akefia huffed,** **"** **but** **…"**

" **Tell him we don** **'** **t need need him! He owes us!** **"** **Bakura** **'** **s voice broke in.**

" **I** **'** **m getting to it, shut up stupid parasite! But Atem~ By any chance could you pick us up?** **"**

"Where are you?" Atem paused before asking, "why don't you use the shadows?"

" **Yeah** **…** **we tried? Didn't really help?** **"** **Akefia moaned.**

" **Just fucking pick us up!** **"** **Bakura snatched the phone.**

"You'll explain when I get there," Atem moaned not really bothered to deal with this, "but I need to know where you are?"

" **About that** **…"** **Akefia laughed awkwardly.**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **Firstly~ Yeah Mariku feels like he owes Ryou something and I wasn't planning on this type thing this early or updating the story this quick in general I just thought of this and wrote it?**

 **Also can anyone guess where Akefia and Bakura are? Also thats why they were in this chapter to interfere with Mariku and Ryou~**

 **Just wanted to put this in here~ I got the concept of Ryou** **'** **s dream from Fivers discontinued story homecoming that I read recently** **…** **I thought it would be an interesting reason for Ryou** **'** **s dad not to be around~ Also even though their stories discontinued its awesome and totally worth to read!**

 **I legitimately just finished writing this so its probably bursting with mistakes and errors so don** **'** **t kill me! I want to live! Thankyou!**


	10. House Hunting

**Thankyou guest reviewers~**

 **Also Guest reviewer who thinks Atem might have a crush on Ryou~ I can** **'** **t tell you either way! But I can kind of see what your talking about~:)**

 **Hello! Its been like a month? But I** **'** **m updating now! Yay! Not completely happy with this? But still** **…**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 10

House hunting

Atem rolled his eyes going to pick up his phone, "yes?"

"Pharaoh!" it was Akefia's voice.

"Firstly I told you not to call me that and secondly why are you calling? I don't remember giving you my number?"

"I stole it," Akefia huffed, "but…"

"Tell him we don't need need him! He owes us!" Bakura's voice broke in.

"I'm getting to it, shut up stupid parasite! But Atem~ By any chance could you pick us up?"

"Where are you?" Atem paused before asking, "why don't you use the shadows?"

"Yeah… we tried? Didn't really help?" Akefia moaned.

"Just fucking pick us up!" Bakura snatched the phone.

"You'll explain when I get there," Atem moaned not really bothered to deal with this, "but I need to know where you are?"

"About that…" Akefia laughed awkwardly.

Bakura huffed moodily as Akefia explained simply before yelling at Atem and hanging up, "so he coming or what?" he huffed shaking his white hair

"Yeah, just be patient," Akefia snapped, "it's your fault anyway."

"How!"

"You woke them!"

"You threw him out the window! I was at least being kind enough to carry him downstairs," Bakura grumbled, "and you shut up."

"No," Akefia snapped, "and you should've just put them out the window too! It was already open!"

"I wasn't telling you to shut up! I was telling him!"

"Who is him!"

"Never mind," Bakura huffed, "and you can't throw people out of windows!"

"It was only two stories," Akefia huffed, "but anyway. We have to find somewhere new. And that means we need a new plan of attack."

"We could just do what we did last time except wait until they're out," Bakura shrugged, "no weren't not throwing them out the window." Bakura grumbled staring up ceiling, "shut up you. Don't make me come in there." The pale teen grumbled pacing back and forwards in the concrete box they were currently in, screaming in the air as Akefia stared with a blank expression. He had a feeling Bakura wasn't talking to him.

"Why are you talking to yourself!" Akefia snapped angrily.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"For the bloody last time! I'm not!" Bakura snapped glaring at Akefia with harsh brown eyes and a bloody tinge their hosts eyes never had.

"Who are you talking too then," Akefia frowned spirit of the ring seemed serious.

"He's still bloody in my head!" Bakura growled smashing his forehead on the concrete wall.

"Who."

"Zorc! Bloody ass Zorc!" Bakura snapped, "remember I was made from you him and I got Ryou's body! But his bloody voice is so fucking annoying!"

"You can still hear Zorc?" Akefia huffed slightly. That was dumb.

"Yeah. He's apart of me," Bakura snapped angrily trying to shut the demon up in his head, he was normally quiet or they just decided not to talk but right now he wasn't shutting up. Taunting him. That's about all the demon did was make fun of him these days, and it pissed him off. "It's your bloody fault you asshole! Who makes a deal with a demon!"

"Hey! You wouldn't even exist right now if I didn't," Akefia snapped.

"Oh! Lucky me!"

"Go kill yourself if you're so unhappy then!"

"No," Bakura pouted, "I can't have Ryou if I'm dead."

"You're not having him anyway because he wants me," Akefia rolled his eyes lazily crossing his arms as he leant on the cold wall.

"Hey!" Bakura yelled out angrily, "is this room getting smaller!" he screamed out the door getting the feeling that the already small room was getting smaller.

"It is not idiot," Akefia slapped Bakura's cheek childishly who growled walking over to the wall and trying to grab dust to blow in his face but was coming up unsuccessful and blowing random things like cobwebs in his face, "hey! Stop that!" Akefia whacked Bakura's hands down who whacked back angrily.

They both froze as someone cleared their throat angrily, "do you two want to come now or would you rather finish your silly fight?" they blinked at the tanned teen.

"Atem," Akefia stood up properly saying the other teens name with as least amount of venom he could muster.

"Come on then," Atem growled angrily as the police officer unlocked the door and let the two teenagers out. He had filled out some paper work and explained that he was responsible for the two. But still. At least he knew why they couldn't use shadow travel he had put curses around the jails in case one of the Yami's got put in and tried escaping through shadow travel. But sadly they got thrown in jail a lot quicker then he had expected. "What do you think you were trying to do!" Atem snapped angrily dragging the two boys into his car.

"Steal a house," Bakura said truthfully.

"You can't steal a stupid house!"

"What do you mean you can't steal a house!" Akefia sounded appalled at this.

"You can not steal a house~" Atem practically hissed glaring back at the two teens in the back of his car.

"Then where are we meant to bloody live!? We can't drag Ryou to the shadows!" Bakura protested, "and we can't afford a stupid house!"

"We could steal some expensive jewels?" Akefia suggested, "that should pay for a house? or an apartment at least?"

"Fine. I will get you an apartment, you will live there," Atem growled, "but I'll kick you out if you chose to trash the place… plus you technically don't exist and your dead and school prevents students getting jobs," he sighed, "and don't steal any valuable jewels."

"How are we meant to pay bills? Like water and shit?"

"I will pay for an apartment and a small amount of spending money, deal," Atem sighed, "you're both hopeless… And are you wearing a mid drift?" he raised an eyebrow at Akefia sitting in the back.

"Shut up! Ryou said he thought it was cute!" Akefia protested, "I'm not wearing it because I think I look cool or sexy in it like Marik!"

"Sure that's it," Bakura sniggered childishly.

"How did you even try stealing a house anyway?" Atem questioned curious to how someone would attempt to do something like that. Plus he wanted to stop the two before they started a fight in the back of his car.

"Um, well we picked a house we liked," Akefia shrugged, "picked the lock, walked in. Then we went to get rid of the people who were in it and they called the bloody cops on up and bashed us with a broom. It fucking hurt! What the hell are they making brooms from!"

"You two are complete idiots," Atem rolled his eyes driving them towards his house, "I can find you an appropriate apartment and you two aren't allowed to trash it or anything like that and if you two blow your money on random stuff I'm not giving you extra. You'll just have to starve until I pay you next."

"Fine," Akefia huffed pulling on the red midriff, he only wore it because Ryou liked it. Then again he wasn't planning on seeing Ryou today. Hmmm, Marik was an asshole. It was his fault for telling Ryou it was for him, but then again it helped to show off how muscled he was to the pale boy. That was something Bakura didn't have—sucker.

"What!?" Bakura gapped, "but! You can't starve us!"

"I'm not," Atem rolled his eyes, "I'm giving you money if you chose to waste it on random things you probably won't use. Thats your fault."

"Meanie," Bakura huffed.

"That sounded like a five year old thing to say," Atem said blandly turning into his street.

"Shut up," Bakura growled, "and I'm a growing boy… and human bodies need a bunch off food. Its stupid."

"Thought you would of learnt that hiding in my lovely Ryou," Akefia said grumpily.

"His mine," Bakura snapped, "and Ryou fed himself or I just ate for fun."

"He is not yours," Akefia hissed, "why would he pick some parasite over me."

"Wow! Ancient Egyptian version of himself! Yay!" Bakura did little jazz hands, "so much better. I'm a much better match for him."

"You could be his twin or a creepy stalker," Akefia huffed, "but I'm sexy as and he would much rather me."

"Yeah right," Bakura scoffed, "have you looked at yourself recently? I look fifty times better~ And you can't even deny that without offending my Ryou~"

Akefia paused, "shut up!" Akefia snapped, "you were created from me! I'm like your bloody dad so listen to me and leave my Ryou alone!"

"You're not my dad," Bakura huffed, "and Ryou would chose me a million times over before he would even consider you~"

"I'm the top of his list bitch," Akefia huffed, "he's already mine~"

"Is not! He loves me!"

"Both of you shut up and get out of my car!" Atem snapped angrily, "Ryou is neither of yours! Have you even considered for a moment he wasn't gay!"

"I've been in that boy's mind," Bakura smirked, "he rolls that way~"

"And thus another reason why he shouldn't be with either of you creeps," Atem opened his car door and jumped out, "now get out."

"Where are we anyway?" Akefia questioned not wishing to get out of the car until he knew where he was incase Atem was trying to trick them and ditch them somewhere random. It would be something the asshole pharaoh would do. Probably. He had seen something similar with some talking dog on a show called 'looney toons'?

"My house," Atem said simply, "if you attempt stealing or breaking my stuff you're in big trouble. Especially you," he pointed at Bakura grumpily, "last time you stole Yami's pants with Marik. So don't even try."

Bakura mumbled under his breath grumpily jumping out of the car and following the other male to the door, why was he the only one here that wasn't tanned as shit. "Your house is a weird colour."

"Its white," Atem rolled his eyes, letting them in simply. "Now I told the police I would keep an eye on you for the next twenty four hours," he huffed, "so. Stay put."

"We can just shadow out of here," Bakura huffed.

"If you do I'll drag you back. I'm not letting you two do anything else stupid," Atem walked away not really wishing to waste any more of his day with those two.

"So, were trapped in the stupid pharaoh's house," Bakura huffed walking towards a room that sounded like it had a television. It sounded like Yami was in the room across yelling at Kaiba that he wasn't going to duel him. Go figures, Bakura shrugged walking into the room that did have a television. And a little Yugi on the couch who blinked up at his intruders with two big amethyst eyes. "Move over," Bakura huffed walking over lounge with Akefia.

"What are you two doing here," Yugi quickly followed the command skidding over on the lounge to make room for the other two teens.

"We got arrested," Akefia crossed his arms moodily, "so the asshole of a pharaoh was told to watch us for the day."

"I thought he told you to stop calling him that," Yugi sighed, "and you two got arrested faster than I expected."

"It was his bloody," Bakura pointed at Akefia grumpily, "if you had to choose between carrying someone downstairs and throwing them out the door or throwing them out the window which one would you chose!"

"Door," Yugi smiled awkwardly, "I think Yami's calling for me… I should go? Have fun."

"Whatever," Akefia huffed.

— — — — —

Akefia and Bakura blinked as their host walked straight past them and up to the Egyptian duo. "Hey Mariku!" Ryou greeted the teen cheerfully with a polite smile.

"Oh Ryou?" Mariku blinked slightly, holding back a smirk at the way Bakura and Akefia glared.

"I called my dad!"

"Oh, How'd that go?"

"He's an ass, just thought I would let you know," Ryou smiled sweetly, his dad wasn't overly happy to hear from his son. Apparently they had been fighting. He doubted he would see his dad anytime soon.

"Told you so," Mariku shrugged.

"I guess you did," Ryou smiled sadly, "but I'm still happy I called him."

"Well that's good," Mariku shrugged, "do you have any cupcakes for me?"

"Well not on me," Ryou smiled sweetly, "but you could come over later for some?"

"Sure," Mariku smirked liking the idea of more cakes.

"Oh, Ryou. Why do you have different socks?" Yugi frowned glancing at Mariku accusingly who had started smirking at the question. Choosing to not make a big fuss about Mariku helping Ryou get his father's number and change the topic. Plus Ryou seemed happy and that meant it couldn't be a bad thing?

"All my socks were in random pairs when I left the house? And I didn't have time to rearrange them back in order," Ryou shrugged helplessly.

"Really!?" Marik asked excitedly holding a hand up to high five to his Yami. Who accepted it happily.

"Um. I guess," Ryou blinked shrugging slightly at the Egyptians teens who seemed happy that his socks were all random.

"Was it sock related chaos?"

"Um, I suppose," Ryou laughed awkwardly, not understanding what the other two were going on about. "I couldn't find my school socks thats for sure. I'll have to find them later."

"Thats awesome!" Marik smirked, "I mean… what a shame."

"Hmmm…"

— — — — —

Akefia glanced out at the apartment blocks, it was a nice area at least and seemed like one where Ryou would be safe. And want to visit? Yeah. "So who do we get up?"

"Well you have the staircase or the elevator and I would suggest the elevator," Yami rolled his eyes slightly leading the two teens towards the elevator and pressing the button.

"Took you guys long enough to find us a place to live," Bakura huffed.

"A week isn't long," Yami snapped, "you're lucky we're even looking after you two assholes. We could of left you living in the shadows. We're not your parents and definitely not friends."

"I think I would kill myself if you were my parent," Bakura huffed blinking as the door to the elevator opened, "what the fuck! That's tiny! Where's the stupid stairs or some shadow I can go through!"

"It's the third floor and the stairs are over there," Yami pointed towards a door labeled stairs.

"At least that'll keep him fit," Akefia huffed walking into the elevator.

"Now you know the rules," Yami glanced at Akefia curiously who nodded rolling his eyes. It didn't take long to get up to the third floor, Yami blinked blankly as the door opened to reveal a puffing albino.

"I beat the stupid thing," Bakura puffed, "and they should make those stairs a bit wider," he really should get fitter.

"Stop complaining," Yami grumbled walking towards the door, with a silver key. "You two will both have a key and one spare. Also Atem has a key so if you manage to lose the three you have call him." Yami pushed the wooden door open, "your kitchens there. Don't burn it down."

"No fire," Akefia hissed.

"Looks boring," Bakura huffed staring at the old white average looking fridge and black oven with a stove top and a microwave, blue walls and a tiled floor. Pretty boring all in all.

"It's not meant to look like a stupid mansion," Yami huffed, "just follow me. You have two bedrooms, decide who's is who. Obviously the room outside the kitchen is a dining area, and the other one is the lounge room. This is a study room," he pointed into a blank room, "apparently I was told to tell you, you have to study for school or he's kicking you out. You need to at least pass every subject, so he wants you to have a study room. Shove whatever in there, bookcases. Books, beanbags, desks, just do it."

"Thats stupid," Akefia huffed, "I haven't needed school up until now."

"But you're living in modern Japan," Yami said simply, "so you need it. Plus you know nothing about this modern age, you need it more then anyone." Yami continued walking, "this is your bathroom, you have a shower and a bath for some reason. Sink and toilet. Simple."

"I bags the room with blue walls!" Bakura yelled out.

"Are you two even listening!"

"Yeah," Bakura smirked, "but I want the better room."

"Well you have a spare bedroom," Yami huffed, "and that's about it. Now have fun."

"Whatever," Akefia huffed, "and maybe I wanted the blue room?"

"Too bad," Bakura poked out his tongue childishly, "I had dibs."

"Dick," Akefia crossed his arms grumpily, "fine I have the cream room. And you're not allowed in it!"

"Wow! Because I'm dying to go in your stupid room," Bakura huffed, "my rooms nicer."

"Keep dreaming," Akefia smirked placing down his small bag of belongings, they only really had a suitcase worth of stuff each and the clothes they got with Ryou.

"I'm having a shower," Bakura shrugged taking off his outfit as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Hope you freeze," Akefia turned towards their supposed kitchen to figure out how to work the microwave, he had a feeling it would become important if they didn't want to starve. Hm, where would one keep the manual for a microwave. he searched the kitchen curiously for any instructions on how to use the microwave, he had learnt the oven at school. Wheres in Ra name did they keep the stupid instructions!? Maybe he should put his things in his room and then figure out the microwave dilemma. Sounded like a plan. He nodded going towards the room that he had been given. It wasn't small, or big. Medium with cream walls and a timber flooring and a window at the back. Boring. He rolled his lilac eyes slightly rolling out his sleeping bag, it was the closest thing he had to a bed.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **They got a house! and yeah? Mariku did rearrange Ryou** **'** **s sock draw if anyone was curious? I just felt like adding that in** **…**


	11. Easter

**I know Easter was Yesterday** **…** **but still? theres a chance its still easter in some other country! So Happy Easter!**

 **But aren** **'** **t I just the most creative namer? An Easter chapter called Easter! Such an awesome name? No~**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh!**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 11

Easter

Ryou shifted slightly in his sleep, moaning as he kicked off the blanket and forced his eyes to open for the day. It was Saturday so it wasn't like he had school. Actually he hadn't had school on Friday either and he didn't have it again until Wednesday. So he was pretty sweet on that, he yawned slightly sitting up and glancing around curiously, blinking wide brown eyes at the two teens smirking down at him. They were in his bed room, then again in retrospect he should probably expect this behaviour by now from the Ryou brothers. Bakura had chosen to wear a plain black singlet and baggy looking jeans and Akefia chose a pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt with gold trim. Both had bunny ears. The outfits suited them. "Good morning," Ryou sat up properly.

"Morning Ry," Bakura smirked standing up properly. They had been waiting like three hours for Ryou to wake up, they had fallen asleep for awhile there but they still woke up like half an hour ago. "Do you know what today is?"

"Sunday," Ryou frowned slightly.

"Yeah," Akefia promoted, "anything else."

"Um, I've drawn a blank," Ryou shrugged awkwardly, was this why they were in his room. Wait, how did they get in his house. He remembered locking the doors like he usually did at night and his windows were almost always locked, maybe he forgot one?

"Easter," Bakura said simply.

"Oh!" Ryou jumped slightly bursting out in a quiet giggling fit. "I completely forgot!"

Akefia and Bakura both stayed quiet watching their object of affection giggle happily on the bed, he looked so darn cute! Ryou slowly just went back to staring at them and bot boys instantly looked away blushing like school girls. "Come on!" Akefia cleared his throat going over to the bed and grabbing Ryou's hand, Ryou shrugged slightly but got off the bed. Akefia couldn't help but smirk like an idiot as he saw Ryou pajamas. He was wearing the cutest long blue fluffy pants with bunny heads all over them and a black t-shirt with a rabbit head to match his pants and the sleeves were blue like the pants. He had to admit he really wanted to touch them, he had a thing for soft things.

Bakura huffed quickly going over to the other teen and grabbing his second hand and leaning over the side of the bed and passing Ryou a small basket hoping it could cause him to let go of the silly Egyptians hand. Ryou merely blinked. "Its for you," Bakura noted to his old host.

"Oh," Ryou laughed slightly, "ok?" he accepted it quietly. "Why," he decided to finally ask as the other two lead him towards his closed door.

"You'll see," Akefia smirked slightly opening the door, Ryou blinked glancing around at all the coloured tin foil eggs scattered around. "Happy easter!"

Ryou burst out laughing at what the other two had done, "we heard the egg hunt is a very popular thing on Easter! So we figured you didn't have anyone else to set you up one!" Bakura smirked happy his Yanushi seemed pleased. He looked so beautiful when he smiled, they had actually got the Ishtar's to help set it up as well, "there should be two hundred and I think it was seven eggs hidden?"

"Nine," Akefia corrected. "Do you like it?"

"Its awesome," Ryou smiled, "I can't remember the last egg hunt I had. But I do remember one thing. It was never fun alone?" Both boys blinked blankly not really sure what their love interest was hinting at. "It would be fun if someone would hunt with me?" Ryou tried again.

"Oh," Bakura paused, "you want someone to hunt with you?"

"Hm," Ryou smiled, "and I know the perfect guys!"

"Really," Akefia blinked blankly.

"You two silly," Ryou giggled at the fact both boys seemed surprised with that answer.

"Oh! Of course!" Bakura and Akefia nodded furiously. "Bakura be a dear~ and go get something to put them in~"

"No you! I'll keep Ryou company," Bakura smirked.

"I want to keep him company!" Akefia protested.

"No, I said it firstly," Bakura huffed.

"Fine," Akefia rolled his eyes, "I'll be back soon sweetie."

Ryou felt his cheeks heat up slightly at the nickname, "so. Have a nice sleep Yan—Ryou," he had to stop calling Ryou Yanushi.

"Hm," Ryou agreed, "can I ask how you two got in my house though."

"Window," Bakura said simply, plus he couldn't really just say they used the shadows, "you look cute sleeping."

Ryou blushed even deeper, "oh, um… t-thanks," he said awkwardly.

"Stop making us sound like creeps," Akefia huffed shoving a bucket at the pale teen and turning to Ryou, "ready," he asked softly looking up at the other teen due to height differences. Ryou nodded firmly smiling down at the shorter boy. "Go then," he smirked slightly motioning for the hunt to begin, most of the eggs were pretty easy to find but a few took a while to find and a certain stages they found themselves sitting around looking around suspiciously for any they may have missed, the main thing was Ryou seemed to enjoy himself. Akefia blinked as Ryou suddenly burst out laughing, "I don't get it."

"N-No its nothing!" Ryou shook his head slightly but couldn't control his laughter.

"I don't get it either," Bakura agreed blinking blankly.

"It's just that, you both have tails," Ryou didn't know why he thought it was so funny that both boys had rabbit tails on their belts, but he did. Akefia chuckled lightly shaking his tail slightly.

"Well I'm not much of a bunny without one," he smirked.

"Do you like our outfits," Bakura smirked slinking up beside the other teen, "we have another pair of ears and tail if you wanted~"

"I'm fine," Ryou smiled sweetly, "but yes. You both look cute like that," Ryou blushed slightly not really thinking about using the word 'cute' to describe the other two until it had already left his mouth. But never the less both males seemed ecstatic at the use of the simple word. "I think we found all the eggs though," Ryou smiled changing the topic.

"Um, yeah," Akefia nodded, "let's count." He couldn't help but constantly glance at Ryou as they counted. Akefia found 84, Ryou 72 and Bakura only managed to find 53.

"Can't believe I lost," Bakura pouted slightly. "Did you have still Ryou?" he questioned curiously and the pale boy nodded his head firmly. "Hey, did you want to quickly come back to our place?" Bakura suggested, plus they had an apartment so they could take Ryou there. Why not take him there, "we got some new movies."

"Um," Ryou tried to think, he didn't have any plans, "ok!" Ryou smiled sweetly.

"Great! Triple bags driving," Akefia announced, "and it would be rude to put our lovely Ryou in the back so he gets shot gun."

"I want to drive," Bakura huffed, "you drove last time."

"Did not," Akefia huffed, "and its my car."

"Our car," Bakura glared slightly.

"What number am I thinking of? between one and ten." Ryou spoke up suddenly.

"Um two?" Bakura shrugged at the odd question.

"Seven maybe," Akefia stared curiously at Ryou. What did this have to do with anything.

"It was three," Ryou shrugged, "so Bakura was closer. He drives."

"Agreed!" Bakura smirked slinging an arm around Ryou's shoulders lovingly to lead him to the car, Akefia muttering slightly as he followed quickly racing ahead though to open the door for Ryou to get in who thanked him happily. The car trip was pretty silent, Bakura kept changing the music, because the channels kept running into random people talking on the radio. Ryou smiled sweetly glancing out the window as their scenery was engulfed into nothing as they drove past, blurring the random trees and bushes they pasted. It was a beautiful easter day for a change, which was nice because it usually had a habit of raining on Easter. He blinked up as they pulled up outside an apartment building block, it looked pretty nice from the outside, no graffiti as far as he could see.

"It's on the third level," Akefia shrugged taking Ryou inside and towards the elevator as Bakura instantly went to the stairs.

"Aren't you coming," Ryou frowned at his pale look alike.

"Too small," Bakura shrugged, "I'm taking the stairs."

"Oh, would you like company," Ryou suggested and Bakura hastily agreed to the offer.

"Yes," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Did you want to come too Akefia," Ryou turned to the tanned teen.

"Na, I'll met you up there ok," Akefia shrugged slightly, he really liked pressing the buttons in the elevator. Bakura smirked quickly grabbing Ryou's hand to walk up the stairs, quiet pleased when the other teen didn't pull away and let them walk up hand in hand. Ryou smiled sweetly walking the other boy up to the third floor, smiling as he noticed Akefia waiting for them up the top. Hopefully they didn't make him wait too long, "anyway! This is our house," Akefia unlocked the door simply and let Ryou in.

Ryou glanced around the practically empty apartment, they had a television and a old looking lounge otherwise it seemed empty, "not to sound rude. But you two don't have a lot of stuff?"

"Oh," Akefia blinked trying to think of an excuse.

"We just moved here," Bakura decided on, it wasn't really a lie. They had only been living there for two weeks or so. "Our stuff just hasn't got here yet."

"Do you like it then!?" Ryou smiled sweetly.

"Yeah it's cool," Akefia shrugged, "come on! Want to pick a movie and then we can sit on the lounge together!" Bakura nodded in agreeance as they settled down after picking a movie, Ryou sitting in between the two love sick boys as they ate the chocolate they had hunted for earlier. Bakura and Akefia making mental notes to go steal stuff to fill the house for the next time they dragged Ryou over.

— — — — —

Yugi smiled sweetly racing down the stairs and straight into his Yami's room, "Yami! Guess what!" he bounded over to the bed excitedly and a purple eye flew open to stare at the other boy making a small grunting noise to indicate he was in fact listening to his Hikari. "Its Easter, Grandpa set up an egg hunt for us!" Grandpa always slept over on easter even though Yugi had decided to move out of the game shop and live with Yami and Atem instead after they returned, Grandpa had said he would stay with them on the holidays.

"Oh really," Yami smiled slightly sitting up and staring at his Hikari bounding around with excitement because of this Easter holiday, "sounds like a plan. Is Atem hunting with us?"

"Well I did offer," Yugi shrugged, "but he wasn't as into the idea. He said he would for chocolate but still."

"Well I'm excited," Yami said simply and smirking at the way it made Yugi's face light up excitedly as he latched onto his wrist and dragged him out of his room.

Yugi babbled on happily as he dragged Yami through the house. "this is your first easter with us! well one we don't have to worry about any card games or random villains! this is going to be so much fun!"

"Indeed," Yami agreed smiling slightly as his Hikari continued to chatter happily as he dragged him through the house, "you're not going out today."

"Nope! I wanted to spend Easter with you and Atem and Grandpa! Like a family!" Yugi smiled sweetly.

"Yeah family," Yami sighed, he swore sometimes Yugi thought he and Atem were actually his brothers. "Well that should be fun," he smirked slightly glancing around the room scattered with different size eggs all different colours, Atem was leaning on the wall lazily still yawning from being woken by Yugi, yet somehow he had managed to go get a jumper out of his room. He knew it was his because Atem didn't own any blue jumpers. Plus he mostly had hoodies and a few black or purple jackets.

— — — — —

Marik smirked slightly flinging his arms around his Yami, "I love it!" he smirked down at the golden bracelet his Yami had gotten him for easter knowing that Isis and Rishid would provide them with chocolate and his Hikari would complain everyone was trying to get him fat and eat all the chocolate in secret and completely deny it.

"Thought you might," Mariku smirked, "happy easter lovely~"

"Happy easter Kek!" Marik looked at the bracelet around his wrist, it was beautiful and went up about five or so centimetres with the ends raised slightly and engraved with different patterns and flowers and vines. "I got you something too!" Marik said simply passing his Yami a box.

Mariku chuckled lightly opening the box and pulling out a beautifully engraved knife, "I love it," he smirked slightly, he loved his knives almost as much as his Yanushi loved his jewellery.

"I also got you these," Marik sniggered slightly shoving a pair of rabbit ears on his Yami, "like them cutie~" he winked slightly heating up his Yami's cheeks lightly who nodded slightly. "Come on! We should go wake up Oneesan and Oniisan! They've been sleeping too long anyway!"

"Agreed," Mariku smirked slinking up the stairs with his Hikari to tickle the other two awake so they could get chocolate to peg at each other, they had decided instead of a egg hunt because everyone did that, that they wanted an egg war. So they were going to peg they at each other in the backyard like a mini war.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **I went into what everyone did or the main three house holds at least, Ryou, Bakura and Akefia, Atem, Yugi and Yami and Marik and Mariku! Yay! Hope you enjoyed~**


	12. Foodies

**Look I really just can** **'** **t name things very well~**

 **Anyway! I** **'** **m back! Not sure if you missed me or not! Or missed my story! I try updating monthly just sometimes its at the start of a month or end? so yeah** **…** **Its roughly been three days over a month so I think I** **'** **m doing good! Yay! and I wrote this like five days ago I just wanted to grammar check it! Finally did that! so here it is!**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (Still)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 12

Foodies

"Stop wasting all our cash on video games Bakura!" Akefia growled noticing Bakura's full on gaming area in the back of his bed room, he had about four different consoles, three handheld devices and about fifty different games or more. With a flat screen television and headsets as well as a laptop and home computer and speakers. Plus they had both stolen and gotten a bunch of thing for the house in the last week and a bit since Ryou's first visit so next time they would have to show him next time.

"I can't help it! I got hooked in Ryou's body!" Bakura protested, "and I stole over half this stuff!"

"Atem will stop supporting us if you waste all our cash on games! He said he would pay for the apartment and food... Not bloody video games," Akefia growled, plus Atem had warned them about getting thrown in jail again.

"I told you! I can't help it!" Bakura whined not getting off his 3Ds. He was going to set a new record on one of his games. "And you can't talk! You're wasting all our cash on pillows and blankets!"

"Ok! Sleeping in ancient Egypt wasn't the most comfortable thing! You know! I slept on stone!" Akefia fought back, "I'm sorry I like a bit of comfort! At least it's something we could both use!"

"I have multiplayer games," Bakura huffed, smirking as he set a new record on the game.

"I don't know how to bloody use any of that modern… shit!"

"Its called technology," Bakura chuckled slightly as Akefia couldn't seem to remember what it was called.

"I knew that!" Akefia protested, though he should probably research it more at the library because Ryou liked games? video games. Why couldn't he like board games more, he knew how to use those just fine.

"Anyway leave me alone," Bakura flopped down on one of the beanbags he stole for his room, "I'm almost on the next level…"

"What are you playing anyway?"

"None of your business," Bakura huffed.

"I'll turn off your game thingy if you don't tell me," Akefia fought back childishly.

"Fine~" Bakura hissed, "I'm playing super smash bros… I've almost defeated the all star thing with a new record, I'm doing every character."

"I have no idea what that is," Akefia stared at the spirit blankly, "I need to go pick up food for dinner… or snacks… plus I'm getting hungry, if you want anything you have to tell me or I'm going to get you a bunch of random vegetable shit the Marik's would eat…" yes they had a bunch of random things now, but sadly no food in their kitchen. Go figures.

"Steak," Bakura shrugged sticking out his tongue as he attempted to concentrate and flipping upside down, hanging his feet lazily off the top of the beanbag, "and get me a bunch of biscuits… like one of everything they have. Oreo's, choc chip, wafer, cat, dog, uglies, the ones shaped like dudes out of those random shows, tv snacks, a bunch! Whatever you can find!"

"Firstly you have to stop eating cat and dog food," Akefia moaned, "and secondly you have a bloody human body now! You're going to get fat!"

"I have a good ma-matimalizum?" he tried pronouncing the word he had heard his host use when they had been sharing a body, "and I like cat and dog food! Get over it!"

"Fine," Akefia hissed, "but your eating whatever I get… and you have to start eating vegetables and salads…"

"Like your much better," Bakura huffed.

"I eat salads all the time thankyou very much," Akefia huffed leaving the spirits room grumpily. He had decided to do the shopping not trusting Bakura to do it, plus last time he left it up to the other he had gotten everything except what they needed. It was fucking annoying so he wasn't going to let that happen again, hell no! even if the bloody people at the shops were idiots and the lines went really really slow. Painstakingly slow. It was worse to let the other do the food shopping, plus it gave him time to think about modern society and observe others in their 'natural habitat'. See what he had been missing over the last couple millennium. So he could fit better into his love interest time zone. Plus sadly it was impossible to drag Ryou back into ancient Egypt, and he assumed the other probably wanted to stay in these modern times more than that anyway. He shrugged quickly grabbing a backpack and slinging it on his shoulder and grabbing his 'iPod' thing that he had forced Marik to show him how to use or really what it did. Plus he had kind of decided the new music was interesting to listen too and he had picked up headphones earlier this week because Bakura wouldn't stop bitching that he didn't want to listen to it when he was playing games.

He huffed, "don't trash anything!" he said simply leaving the apartment and walking towards the elevator pressing the button happily and waiting for the door to open, pressing it a few more time before it did finally reach its stop and opened making him jump slightly before smiling at the empty machine. He quickly walked in and pressed every button possible watching the door slowly close and the elevator decent slowly towards the ground stopping at every possible floor, due to his slight obsession with pressing every button every time he used it alone, plus he had done it when someone else was in it and he had gotten told off. The pharaoh was really an ass.

A smirk teased his lips as he got out and some he knew that lived on one of the higher floors than him, at least three or four floors up got in. He was going to have to stop at all the floor now since it was going up it could catch up on the ones it missed before, he sniggered to himself playing his music as his tanned hands pushed open the cold glass doors to the building and shivering—regretting not grabbing the scarf Ryou had gotten him—as the cold air was relentless in its mission to freeze him despite the sun's weak efforts to beat the refusing to heat up breeze that danced through the air and smashed him in the face over and over. All in all it was a pretty common Autumn day, well what he had learnt that a common autumn day in modern Japan was like. He shrugged trying not to think of the cold air tickling his sides as he hummed slightly with his hands sunk deeply into his pockets letting the music drown out the desperate howls of wind and rattling trees. And of course any idiots that chose to walk the same street as him normally squabbling about complete nonsense like some random 'pop star' that had a concert coming up or something completely random like that. He never saw the use paying a bunch of cash for something as silly as watching a bunch of people on a stage with a bunch of other people screaming at them when you can listen to the exact same music on your 'iPod'.

Luckily the food shop wasn't actually too far away which is why he never minded the walk and he got there within about five to seven different songs. Well he had walked a tad slow trying to draw out until his song ended before letting the doors open and greet him into the heat filled store of mostly idiots. And a few smart people because he doubted that everyone could possibly be an idiot otherwise the human race would surely be doomed. Which he hoped they weren't, Ryou was human. Anyway the faster he found what he needed the faster he could get home. Then what. He wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on doing on his day off, well he would probably have to do his homework sometime due to that stupid pharaoh teacher who made sure to check him and Bakura every damned time. Asshole. He was doing it on purpose. Well obviously. But still, it was mean.

He huffed slightly slinging a basket over his arm and putting his headphones away with his iPod, as he went around the rather boring store to find what he needed. He would get biscuits last because he would probably get a bunch just to shut up the stupid parasite. He did question sometimes how that thing was technically apart of him. They had barely anything in common, plus why else did they fight so often. Well that was one thing they had in common he supposed they liked to fight each other. He sniggered slightly throwing some random vegetables he could put in a salad as well as some pre made salads because to be honest he was normally to lazy to make them himself. And it was easier so he had more time to learn about normal modern life. It made sense. And it also meant that Bakura would stop bitching that food was taking forever. Even though he barely helped, well he forced him to cook his own meals whenever possible since he wasn't looking after the damned parasite trying to steal his precious gem Ryou. Ryou would be his. No way in hell was he allowing the other to have him.

He glanced up his purple eyes lazily as a sweet giggle escaped another shoppers lips from the isle over, a smirk teased his tanned lips at the sweet sound as he walked around the corner. His confident smirk turning more goofy at the sight of the giggling white haired male, his milk chocolate eyes closed in glee as he held a cautious hand over his mouth as his giggled sweetly, his blue t-shirt shaking slightly and his black jeans perfectly making his cuteness just explode. But the one he was with brought a slight snarl to him eyeing the other tanned male, his purple eyes, and spiked hair, blonde fringe, black spikes, and reddish pink outlining. The stupid pharaoh. He huffed slightly at the other who was holding a basket full of random foods and what not. Ryou didn't seem to have anything though, he sighed slightly forcing himself to calm down and smirked lazily trying to give a cool impression as he cleared his throat to gain the one thats captured his interest attention. "Hey Ryou," he tried saying smoothly as possible as the other turned around.

"Oh! Akefia!" a smile lit up the others pale lips at the sight of his short tanned friend, "funny running into you here."

"I was picking up food, you?"

"Yeah, I kind of ran out yesterday," Ryou laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his head, "Atem… I mean Mr Moto kind of told me I needed to eat! so here I am!"

"You don't have a basket though," Akefia pointed out noting that Atem wasn't moving still as he had hoped the other would return to his separate shopping and leave him and Ryou alone.

"Well actually Atem came with me to get food," Ryou glanced at the basket the other taller male had, "he's said he would hold it for me. No matter how much I said I was capable of shopping on my own. He insisted to help! and make sure I got proper food instead of just sweets!" Ryou explained happily, "isn't that sweet!"

"I would of kept you company if you called," Akefia pouted, not liking to think of the Pharaoh he still hated quite dearly could in any way be sweet and especially towards his love interest. Didn't the guy have better things to do, Ryou wasn't his host. Why wasn't he with Yugi or something. "So what have you been up to anyway Ryou?"

"Well firstly, that's very sweet of you, but that's would be an inconvenience to you!" Ryou smiled again and softly hitting the other on the shoulder in a playful way, freezing slightly and frowning as images flew to his mind as he touch the other shorter male. Scream. Fire. Death.

"Ryou? Are you still there?" Akefia frowned as the other paused.

"Um! Yeah!" Ryou shook his white puff of hair trying to shake away the images before a smile plastered itself back onto his lip, "I just got lost in thought I guess!" he laughed awkwardly, he would write that in his journal later though. Hm… it had felt real. But it couldn't of been a memory? it didn't look like Japan or any country he remembered being in, it had sand everywhere and there had been a boy with short grey hair. It was weird. And sad. But intriguing. "And actually have you heard 'the killers' are having a concert in two weeks!?"

"Um… yeah," Akefia lied simply receiving a slight scoff from Atem who picked up on the lie with ease.

"Really!? Are you going? I was going with the Moto's! But more friends the better!" Ryou clapped his hands together, "what about Bakura?"

"Um, yeah. We were probably going," Akefia said simply, "well that was the plan at least." He would need Bakura to acquire the tickets for this. He wouldn't have the slightest clue in fuck how to get them. Maybe he could cheat and use the shadows to get in?

"Thats fantastic! We could all go together!" Ryou practically cheered, "I'm so pleased! Are you happy At— Mr Moto!"

"You can call me Atem outside of class," Atem sighed slightly, "and yes. It's lovely you can spent more time with your 'friends'." He said simply sending the shorter Egyptian thief a warning glare that told him no funny business or else, "I will be looking forward to meeting up before the show. We can all give them our tickets together."

"Yeah whatever," Akefia huffed he knew the other was practically just saying he had to actually get tickets and not just sneak in like it would be easier to do.

"Come on Ryou," Atem smiled slightly looking at the pale boy, "we should finish up and get you home. We don't want the ice-cream you got to start melting or anything like that."

Ryou's slim frame jumped slightly and his eyes widened gasping, "your right! Bye Akefia! Ice-cream don't melt on me!" he quickly waved hurrying away to finish getting what he needed.

"Bye Ryou." Akefia sighed helplessly.

"Don't try any funny business with those tickets," Atem said warningly, "and I hope you didn't get a cat or anything dumb."

"No? Why on bloody earth would I get a cat," Akefia scoffed, well to be honest he liked cats. But that was besides the point.

"You have cat biscuits."

"Don't look at me," he huffed, "it's for the stupid parasite. You try feeding him." He quickly turned not interested in talking with his old enemy longer than he had to. They would never be friends or get along as he saw it. It was more they tolerated each other currently for Ryou's sake. But that was about as far as it would get. He couldn't get his village's destruction out of his head whenever he spoke with the other male, and it was his fault. Well… mostly his fault. It was confusing, but still he hated the other and that was all there was to it. Well he had to admit he didn't hate the other as much as he use too. Plus he didn't want to completely destroy him in revenge these days so that was an improvement. But still he had troubles looking at the other sometimes he was a living memory of what he had lost. At least now he had Ryou and no Pharaoh or stupid parasite would take that away. No Marik's. No one. Ryou would be his.

Atem sighed watching the other walk off, he obviously was still filled with hatred. Well he couldn't fix that, he tried to be civil with the other. Obviously they would never be friends or anything close. But he did some what hope the other would have a normal conversation someday with him without complete hate or desperation to leave. He sighed quickly going after Ryou who he had chosen to spend his morning with leaving Yugi and Yami to play board games and clean Yugi's normally messy room which Yami had hastily offered to help clean wishing to stay near their host. Even though the clean up was sort of pointless, Yugi had a tendency to have his room clean one minute and a mess the next. Without fail it would be a mess tomorrow. Yami should've learnt from Yugi's messy mind room. But still, Atem glanced up at the white haired boy he had come with trying to quickly finish shopping to 'save' his ice-cream. But still at least he was finally shopping, he had been eating easter chocolate for the last week and was in the desperation of good normal food. Except the meals that he had with the boy. He rolled his eyes quickly following after him as he shoved more items from another aisle into the basket and raced off again. He was so full of energy, why was it this energy seemed to disappear the second sport at school came up.

"Hey Atem! should I get frozen pizza," Ryou bounded over holding five different boxes filled with pizza's all different flavours and toppings.

"Get whatever you want as long as you get some healthy stuff as well," Atem held out the basket for the pizza's assuming it was more of a statement that he was getting them.

"Well," Ryou bit his lip slightly, "the pizza's are on sale. Ok! you've convinced me! I'll get them," he happily placed them in the basket happy to have pizza's for late night movie marathons.

"I think we've got enough for now," Atem glanced down at their collection of food, "come on we should head home."

"Okay dokay!" Ryou nodded walking happily towards the counter, "are you going to stay for lunch Atem. I mean it's a weekend and all, you and your brothers are wonderful company rather than eating alone?" he asked rocking back and forwards standing behind three or so people all purchasing their own foods.

"Well Yami and Yugi are busy," Atem said simply, "but I will keep you company if you wish." He would only be suckered into cleaning at home. Plus he liked to watch Ryou to ensure he was safe and happy. Also that none of his memories were bothering if any slipped past his power. Like when he dreamt about his father. Ryou hadn't mention anything else since and he hadn't really seemed to be any different, so he was left to assume that was a once off.

"I would love your company," Ryou giggled, "we can make toasted cheese and watch tv. I got a new board game we could play even. I mean if you wanted."

"Anything you want," Atem smiled at the slightly smaller male, "I'm pretty easy."

"Cool!"

— — — — —

"Isis!" the addressed woman moaned slightly being shaken from her sleep. "Wake up!"

"Marik, I worked late," she yawned sleepily refusing to open her crystal blue eyes for her younger brother, "please let me sleep."

"I can't find my other me!" Marik whined, "he ran off this morning!"

"So?" Isis opened one eye, while she knew that her brothers Yami was more or less harmless these days and she allowed the other to live with them. Didn't mean it would overly bother her if he did leave. Plus he was constantly going random locations using shadow travel, he went to France once to get a hair gel Marik liked. It wasn't much use looking for him. "If your worried he has a phone."

"I know but it's here! without him!"

"He might have someone else phone," Isis attempted to get back to sleep.

"Thanks Isis!" Marik jumped up grabbing his phone and leaving the room and calling every number in his contacts and screaming his yami's name before getting quite confused reply and hanging up and swearing from the old ring spirit and his Egyptian version swore his ear off but otherwise everyone else was kind of just confused. He huffed collapsing on the couch helplessly.

"Looking for me?" a deep voice chuckled, "Hikari, you worry to dearly~"

"You might of been in jail asshole!" Marik jumped up scowling at his yami, "and how do I know what you're doing!"

"I went to China," Mariku huffed, "I was having breakfast. They have a cool vegetarian place I know how to shadow travel to." He rolled his eyes slightly holding out a bag, "I got you a doggy bag."

Marik smirked slightly, "fine you're forgiven, just leave a bloody note next time!"

"No way," Mariku smirked, "now eat before I force the food down that pretty throat of yours Yanushi."

"Fine," Marik huffed pulling his legs onto the couch and seeing what his Yami had gotten him, "by the way. Why is it that Ryou likes you all so much better. I was his Yami's partner in Battle city. Not you. You sent us to the shadows."

"And I am very sorry," Mariku glanced away, he really wish he hadn't done it. "But you are too pushy for him. He is confused, you need to be soft and caring towards his memory problem and stop hiding the truth from him."

"But I just want the stupid kiss to piss of those Bakura's!" Marik huffed.

"In good time my precious host," Mariku agreed simply, "but if all you require is a kiss. I would be pleased to oblige."

"I know you would," Marik huffed, "if I let you. You'd probably fuck me."

"Not without consent."

"Thought so," Marik smirked slightly, "also. You're going to make me fat! How much food did you get!"

"I figured it would stop you bitching that I can't take you through the shadows. Without a chance of losing you there," Mariku said simply, "it very hard to keep track of normal humans there."

"I know that dummy," Marik pouted, "still sucks I can't do it."

"I know," Mariku smirked taking a seat on the couch, "what did you want to get up to today anyway?"

"Not sure," he shrugged helplessly, "want to go play duck duck goose with the ducks at the park?"

A smirk twined its way onto his yami's lip, "yes."

"Now all I have to do is pick what to wear!"

"I'll help."

"Sure creep," Marik shrugged quickly eating the food his yami had brought him before jumping up from the couch, "now! you can't lie to me if I look fat in something though!"

"Of course not," Mariku agreed with a smirk. "As long as its revealing~"

"You're the creepiest creep," Marik sniggered.

"But you love it!" Mariku quickly followed his old host through the house turning on every light switch he passed happy as the lights exploded through the house preventing darkness from cornering him. Marik's siblings were going to be annoyed about it later as they complained about their rising power bills. But that was their problem not his. He flopped lazily on his old hosts double bed watching as Marik searched around for something to change into, despite him already wearing clothes that would be quite fine to go out in.

"Hey, do you remember the last time I wore this?" he held up a skin tight antique rose singlet. Mariku shook his head slightly, "ok then this should be fine to wear now!" he smirked victoriously removing his green t-shirt and letting his Yami stare at his muscled chest smirking goofily at his old host before he slipped on the singlet. "Now what pants! and should I wear my black vest with it? or do I wear that too often."

"Wear your grape one. And your skinny jeans," Mariku suggested watching as his Yanushi searched for said items.

"You know if you know how to dress, you could wear more than three outfits," Marik quickly whipped on his grape vest, it ended above his pants line. He huffed not receiving a reply and continuing to search for his pants. "Did you hear me. Or the shadows turn you death."

"It would more likely to be the gods to turn me death my dear," he smirked, "but I was thinking. I only own about six outfits."

"I know because you don't bloody like anything else or I want it more," Marik pouted pulling up his skinny black jeans from his pile on the ground.

"That's not my fault the shops fashion sense is shitty or my Hikari makes it look better," Mariku purred watching as his host changed his pants over before placing his hands on his hips.

"Get up lazy but," Marik huffed, "let's go torment some ducks!"

"Sounds like fun," Mariku smirked lazily getting of the mattress and following the smaller male down the stairs and into the the garage watching as his Hikari grabbed a helmet before jumping on his red motorcycle and he followed suit sitting behind and hugging around the other protectively as they rode to the park. Marik parked his 'baby' carefully before they set off on their epic quest of finding ducks to capture and chase each other with.

— — — — —

Ryou smiled waving the other male off as he was left alone to his house and thoughts, sighing slightly as he went over to his journal and writing his weird he wasn't sure what to call it, but it intrigued him. It felt oddly like he should know. But still. The same time it felt like he shouldn't know. He hadn't had many memories or what felt like them in a while and the ones he had were odd, sometimes he was trapped in a dark room and others he just watched as his body did everything except what he wanted to do or really intense looking card games. It was weird. He shrugged lazily, who was he to judge. As far as he knew anyway it was his mind making them up so far. It was funny actually, he kind of looked like Bakura in some of them, then again if he just spiked his hair slightly he could probably look like Bakura. He laughed slightly at that thought, it was weird to look so similar to someone that your not related to. Akefia kind of looked like a tanned version too, except he would have to cut is hair for that he supposed. Maybe he should invite those two over for movies later? They seemed to be free most times he checked and they liked watching horror. It was a win win!

— — — — —

Akefia huffed kicking the beanbag the pale teen had fallen asleep on, "get up asshole!" he snarled grumpily, he had been waiting for a few hours for the other to wake up and he was sick and tired of it.

"What," Bakura yawned lightly trying to ignore the Egyptian and sleep.

"Get up! What do you think that means!"

"Sleep."

"Stupid cat."

"Just get the fuck out of my room."

"I don't know how to use the stupid laptop thing to get tickets to some killers concert or something!"

"You want to go to a concert?" Bakura frowned opening one harsh mahogany eye curiously, "Yanushi's going isn't he."

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'll get us tickets," Bakura growled, "but Ryou will be mine you prick."

"Keep dreaming."

"Why, when my reality is so close to be perfect," Bakura sat up lazily reaching for his laptop and searching for the concert the other was referring to. "The killers?"

"Yeah that sounds right," Akefia huffed, "and you're not getting Ryou. He likes me more."

"No way," Bakura huffed, "got them, they should apparently be here in the mail in a week or so. But I got an email with it just in case."

"You fucking do that too easily," Akefia huffed moodily jumping as his phone rang, "hello?" he was still never sure with the silly thing.

"Akefia," a cheery voice piped through the speaker.

"Ryou," he smirked slightly poking out his tongue and trying to push Bakura away as he attempted to steal the device.

"Are you and Bakura free," Ryou's cheery voice questioned.

"I am," Akefia said simply.

"Ryou! I'm here too! Why didn't you call me," Bakura yelled leaning in as close to the speaker as possible.

"Bakura, am I on speaker."

"No, he's just being an ass. But I'm free."

"I'm more free than him!"

"Shut up idiot!"

"You're trying to leave me out!"

"No! But shouldn't you go back to sleep lazy cat!"

"I'm not a kitty!"

Ryou's voice giggled at the 'brothers' squabbling though the phone, "you can both come if you're interested in watching some horror films."

"I want to Ryou," Bakura kicked Akefia in the gut trying to pry the phone out of his tanned fingers.

"I want to more," Akefia snapped.

"You can both come! I have popcorn," they could hear the smile in the others voice, "more friends the better and we're all friends right!"

"Yeah," Bakura and Akefia pouted slightly, "friends."

"We'll be over soon," Bakura purred, "stay safe my Hikari."

"See you soon Ryou," Akefia sighed listening as the phone hung up, "don't fucking call him hikari remember! Its Ryou!"

"Shut up! I'm trying!"

"Obviously not hard enough," Akefia snarled, "stop thinking of him just as a damned host you stupid parasite."

"I know Ryou's not my host anymore. But he's still my light half."

"Whatever," Akefia rolled his eyes not bothered to fight, "I'm just going to shadow travel. Have fun."

"I'll beat your sorry ass there," Bakura snarled slipping on a random shirt from around his room and a jumper.

"Have fun with that," Akefia chuckled slinking into the shadows.

"I'll bloody beat you," Bakura huffed following the other into the shadows that would take them to his precious Ryou.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **I feel like theres too much hate on Atem because I accidentally turned him into the villain (which I can see how he fits the role in my story) But still next chapter should be them going to the concert! Hope you excited and since I named the band if you have a favourite song you think would be cool to be played feel free to suggest away!**

 **Also its a great day to update stories apparently! Because I** **'** **ve updated them all so far except Match! (thieves) which I really should update sometime** **…** **hmmm** **…**


	13. In My Mind

***BOWS RAPIDLY* I** **'** **m so so so sorry i didn** **'** **t have an update last month! I** **'** **ll hopefully do two this month but otherwise sorry! (I have no idea where June went *Pouting*)**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (Yet again)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 13

In My Mind

Ryou bounded up and down on his toes excitedly watching the place slowly get more crowded with each new person, he glanced at Yugi curiously who sent him an encouraging smile and Ryou chose to simply smile back glancing at the others outfit, he wore a amethyst singlet with multiple spiked belts and a chain and slightly ripped light blue jeans. With a plain black choker around his neck, come to think of it Yami had one too. Yami's attention seemed to be on Yuugi, he must really like his brother. He was always looking out for Yuugi. Yami was a bit too serious for him though. Yami was wearing a tight black singlet and what looked like leather pants and even leather shoes. Ryou couldn't help but try a weak attempt at suppressing a giggle as Marik's and Bakura' scenario for their fake business earlier this year popped into his head. Maybe they should steal Yami's. He doubted they'd find anyone else with leather pants. Other wise he had a spiked band on each wrist, a spiked belt and a matching choker to go with it. He questioned if he wore mascara, would it be rude to ask… Probably. Atem looked like he wore it too. Then again so did Bakura. A lot of people actually. Besides the point. Come to think of it, Atem was wearing a lot of jewellery for a change, he had on a slightly baggy dark grey singlet. It had a low neckline, which showed off his perfectly tanned skin. He wore a golden choker much like Marik and Mariku would. He was also wearing golden earrings, small loops hung from his ears and flat long rectangles hung down with a slight angle at the bottom and two lines engraved into the flat gold. He wore tight black jeans and a belt that wasn't actually doing anything as it was angled and he wore black boots that had golden buckles and cool looking straps. He also had a single strip on gold hugging the top parts off his arms. He had to admit it was weird to think firstly this guy was older then him and secondly a teacher.

He frowned taking a slight step back his vision going blurry for a moment as it seemed to flash, sand blew in causing to cough slightly. He could feel Yugi's hands on his shoulders but he couldn't see him or anyone really, Atem was there. He frowned glancing at him cautiously except he wasn't in his usual clothes or the ones he had chosen to wear today. On his forehead sat a golden diamond that had a weird looking eye in the middle, the golden bands on his arms didn't go as they were accompanied by two bracelets on his wrists, they had the ends raised up slightly and little _'_ _s_ _'_ type shapes on them. A deep purple cape flew from his shoulders in the sandy wind, his deep amethyst eyes were centred on him as he strode closer. His bare feet barely touching the sand. Golden bands hugged his ankles and he wore something that didn't suit modern times. A golden set of bands hugging his waist. Gold hung around the top of his singlet, it seemed more like a dress as it continued under the golden bands on his waist and a blue piece of material joined it.

"Ryou," he placed a cautious hand on Ryou's shoulder sending a jolt through him as he jumped back blinking as everything just washed back in and the images of sand and the scorching heat faded, but Atem didn't. But his odd clothes went away. All three Moto's were looking at him worriedly. He let off an awkward laugh rubbing the back of his head careful not to pull out his pony tail. "Are you alright," the teacher sounded worried.

"I'm fine sir," Ryou reassured the other, "just got lost in thought I suppose." He was pleased the burning sensation in his chest that had caused him to cough was gone though. Just like his illusion. Maybe he was really sick. No. He didn't feel sick. But it seriously felt like the sand was there. Like he was there with someone other than just a teacher. "I wonder what's taking the Ryou brothers so long."

"Someone call upon my name," Akefia did a slight bow to Ryou, "sorry for taking so long my Gem."

"Stop being a creep," Bakura snarled shoving the other over and grabbing Ryou's hands who blinked, "but I was ready on time. I swear. I would never waste a precious moment I could be with you instead."

"Hey!" Akefia snarled kicking at his brothers ankle, "he doesn't want you parasite!"

"Shut up Egyptian!" Bakura snarled as the other got back up kicking his ankle harshly back.

"Well I'm pleased to see both of you! We're all friends right!?" Ryou piped up and both boys turned to him with devious looking smirks. Quite glad to change topics.

"Yeah," Bakura and Akefia purred, "friends~"

Ryou shrugged off the way they seemed to put different meanings to his words, "then everyone's here!"

"Yes," Atem agreed giving the two that had arrived harsh glares before turning back to Ryou, "are you sure you're alright though Ryou. You looked pale. Well paler."

"I'm fine!" he reassured again, "come on 'Kura! Akefia!"

"Said my name first," Bakura smirked following Ryou as he walked off, Akefia growling under his breath some Egyptian curses but nothing loud enough for his crushes ears only Bakura's who merely shrugged them off. Bakura had chosen to wear a navy t-shirt and ripped blue jeans and navy boots with silver buckles and he had braided his usually spiky hair, he still had those two bat wings sticking out though. And Akefia had chosen a red leather jacket and purple shirt and black jeans. He had done research into what people would wear to things such as 'the killers' or what not. This seemed like a popular choice of clothing. Though both were more interested in what their object of affection wore, his white puffy hair was tied back peacefully into a pigtail. He wore a long sleeved black shirt that stopped just above his pants line showing off his pale mid section. Seemed like something Marik would of gotten.

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Ryou!" a blonde teen squealed swinging his arms around the other as the bigger blond Egyptian rubbed his white puff of hair, "funny running into you!"

"This is my house. You knocked on my door," Ryou frowned slightly.

"We know," Mariku smirked leaning in the doorway. "Want to invite us in."

"Oh! Of course! Come in!" Ryou quickly let the others in.

"Oooo~ Ryou-chan! I got you something!" Marik sniggered slightly pulling out a small bag, "tell me if it fits!" he'll look so cute in this! This kid needed help with his clothes anyway. He had the figure, he just wasn't showing it off properly yet.

 **PRESENT:**

Sounded like one of the Marik's. They really should buy leases for those two. Other wise he wore dark blue jeans with a black belt that was angled down his hip and simple black shoes peeking out the bottom and a few silver bracelets on his wrists. His hair swished around as he spun to face the other two winking one of his big brown eyes, "hurry up! We want to get a good spot!"

"Coming!" Akefia shoved at the other spirit hoping to reach his ancestor sooner then the parasite. "I'll get us a great spot!"

"I'll find an even better one," Bakura quickly caught up glaring back at Yugi and the other Yugi's following them still. "Did you know I'm the best spot finder in all of Domino!"

"Well I'm the best in the world," Akefia snapped back.

"Universe. Beat that bitch," Bakura poked out his tongue behind Ryou's head so he wouldn't notice before latching onto his arm lovingly.

"To infinity," Akefia hugged Ryou's other arm who didn't seem fazed by them as he was getting quiet used to it. They walked in silence through the crowds mostly fussed on not losing Ryou, the two couldn't care less if they lost each other but no way were they being separated from their light. Both smirked as the first song was played and Ryou bounced up and down excitedly.

' _On the corner of Main Street_

 _Just trying to keep it in line_

 _You say you wanna move on and_

 _You say I_ _'_ _m falling behind_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _Can you read my mind?_ _'_

Ryou seemed to enjoy the song at least grabbing each of the other two's hand trying to get them enthusiastic about it too. Both just happy to watch the sweet smile creasing their old host's lip and the sound of his pure giggle.

' _I never really gave up on._ _'_

Ryou glanced at the other two who smirked at him, they'd follow him to the very pits of hell and back. They would never give up on him.

' _Breaking out of this two-star town,_

 _I got the green light, I got a little fight_

 _I'm gonna turn this thing around_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _Can you read my mind?_ _'_

Sadly no, they couldn't read Ryou's mind any longer. Bakura smirked bouncing slightly with his crush wishing to be as excited for this concert they went to as him. Plus then Ryou would have a better time. Ryou sent a huge smile as he joined in his hosts hopeless attempt to dance in the crowded place, he had to admit. It was a bit too crowded for his liking. But he was safe as long as he had Ryou close.

' _The good old days, the honest man_

 _The restless heart, the Promised Land._ _'_

Ryou giggled spinning around slightly happy both brothers were seeming to be joining in now.

' _A subtle kiss that no one sees_ _'_

Both Bakura's grinned, Akefia going on his tippy toes slightly both pressing cautious lips to their hosts cheeks before pulling away with a smirk and a wink as Ryou's face heated up and glanced between them both placing fingers to their lips. "A subtle kiss that no one sees remember~" Akefia grabbed one of his hosts hands and Bakura the other dragging him into a bit more of a clearing and dancing as if nothing had happened.

' _A broken wrist and a big trapeze_

 _Oh, well, I don't mind if you don't mind_

 _Cause I don_ _'_ _t shine if you don_ _'_ _t shine_

 _Before you go, can you read my mind?_ _'_

Akefia smirked glancing at his still blushing light, he still seemed slightly surprised but was smiling and giggling still. His eyes widened as Ryou bent down slightly placing a soft kiss against his cheek and then standing up and pressing one to Bakura's cheek as well, "now we're even~" he winked giggling at the reddening teens closing his eyes in glee and jumping up and down to the song. Having no idea how to actually dance. But his friends were always so affectionate! Why not join the fun!

' _It_ _'_ _s funny how you just break down_

 _Waiting on some sign_

 _I pull up to the front of your driveway_

 _With magic soaking my spine_

 _Can you read my mind?_

 _Can you read my mind?_ _'_

Ryou giggled doing a small spin, and holding the other twos hands and getting them to bounce with him. His black mid-drift bouncing up and down as both Bakura's let themselves be controlled by their host. It was funny to think it use to be the other way around.

' _The drop dead dream, the Chosen One_ _'_

The chosen one, a small smirk teased the tanned teens lips. "Ryou!" the teen yelled above the music waving in the air to attract the others attention. "Over here!"

' _A southern drawl, a world unseen_

 _A city wall and a trampoline_ _'_

Ryou's eyes snapped onto two sets of lilac ones, "Marik! Mariku!" Ryou waved back smiling widely and dragging Bakura and Akefia over. Bakura growling at the presence of the Egyptians and Akefia settled on a slight glare not wishing Ryou to notice.

' _Oh well I don't mind, if you don't mind_

 _Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_ _'_

"You make my world shine!" Marik chuckled leaning down slightly to lean onto the crown of Mariku's head as he kicked his legs back and forward childishly hitting the bigger males muscled chest. "Funny running into you here! Right Mariku!" Mariku merely grunted.

"I know!" Ryou smiled.

"It's a great view up here! Can you see alright!?" Marik sniggered, "and you're wearing the shirt I got you!"

"Yeah, its wonderful! and I can see!" Ryou agreed.

' _Before you jump, tell me what you find when you read my mind_ _'_

"I bet poor baby Akefia can't see," Marik teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Akefia growled.

"Your short," Mariku said blandly poking out his tongue childishly showing off a silver tongue piercing. He was wearing all his usual jewellery except in silver. He wore a black singlet and grape jeans and Malik wore a white singlet with a black leather jacket that didn't reach his waist and tight black jeans with silver bracelets and earrings. None of his usual gold otherwise.

"Am not!" Akefia blinked as his feet left the ground.

' _Slipping in my faith until I fall_

 _You never returned that call_ _'_

"Better!?" Ryou giggled holding up the other.

Shit! When did his host get so strong! "Um… yeah…"

' _Woman, open the door, don't let it sting_

 _I wanna breathe that fire again_ _'_

Bakura growled as Ryou's attention was on Akefia and not him. Marik merely snigger just enjoying messing with the two Bakura's in any way possible.

' _She said "I don't mind, if you don't mind_

 _Cause I don't shine if you don't shine_ _"'_

"I love 'Kura's face, my precious light~" Mariku purred gently into his hikari's ear, "lets play some more~" Marik's smirk increased at that.

' _Put your back on me, put your back on me, oh put your back on me_ _'_

"Awe! Bakura you look so lonely!" Marik sniggered.

"Come on dance with us 'Kura!" Ryou smiled holding out a hand. Kura… hmm. Maybe his friends name was where he got that from. Bakura hastily took his hosts offer wishing for his attention again.

' _The stars are blazing like rebel diamonds cut out of the sun_

 _Can you read my mind?_ _'_

"Hey! Mariku I want to dance with Ryou too!" Marik requested being put down by his Yami and grabbing the others pale hands and jumping up and down smiling with him. Ryou giggling at the childish behaviour but let him. He loved hanging out with all his friends anyway.

"Hikari," Mariku bent down slightly as another song played.

' _It started with a low light_

 _Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed_

 _And then they took my blood type_ _'_

"Hmm~" Marik glanced at him.

"May I get something to drink."

"Why ask me?"

' _It left a strange impression in my head_

 _You know that I was hoping_

 _That I could leave this star-crossed world behind_

 _But when they cut me open_

 _I guess I changed my mind_ _'_

Mariku glanced up growling slightly at the song. To be honest he mostly was off put by the song. It seemed to realistic. Marik started as his light… his father took his blood, he was born. When he was cut open. It changed Marik's mind and created his. He didn't like it.

' _And you know I might_

 _Have just flown too far from the floor this time_

 _Because they're calling me by my name_

 _And the zipping white light beams_

 _Disregards the bombs and satellites_ _'_

"I don't know the way," Mariku said simply watching his light smirk widely.

"Oh no!" he made it seem way more dramatic than necessary, "Ryou do you know where to get drinks! I have no clue!"

"Oh! I could show you!" Ryou offered helpfully.

' _That was the turning point_

 _That was one lonely night_ _'_

Mariku flinched slightly at the words. He had never been alone until he was trapped in the shadows. And he never wanted to go back there. "Not me! Mariku!" Marik gestured to him smirking widely and Ryou glanced at him and smiled sweetly. "I'll take good care of 'Kura and shortie here!"

"I'm not short!" Akefia snapped, "it's a normal height!"

"Not in Japan these days," Marik smirked.

' _The star maker says, "It is not so bad_ _"_

 _The dream maker's going to make you mad_

 _The spaceman says,_ _"_ _Everybody look down_

 _It_ _'_ _s all in your mind_ _"'_

"Ok!" Ryou nodded, "come on Mariku!"

"Yeah… sure," he let himself be lead away as Marik slung choking arms around the other two Bakura's left behind smirking as he kept them from following their old host.

' _Well now I'm back at home, and_

 _I'm looking forward to this life I live_

 _You know its going to haunt me_ _'_

"Are you enjoying yourself so far!" Ryou asked cheerfully walking off with the bigger teen.

"It's ok… I don't really like this song though," he admitted, he didn't want to lie to the other. Marik's past haunted him. He didn't even have his own childhood. It was all Marik's.

' _So hesitation to this life I give_

 _You think you might cross over_

 _You're caught between the devil and the deep blue sea_

 _You better look it over_ _'_

It wasn't a hard decision though when he was given the chance to come back and leave the shadows. There hadn't really been any other option in his head. "Really!? Not your style," Ryou suggested.

"It brings up bad memories."

"Thats no good! Just try to think happy!" Ryou sent him an encouraging smile.

' _Before you make that leap_ _'_

Why was it the light is always so bright, but burnt out so easily. "I'll try. Thanks."

"Well I want my friend to smile!"

' _And you know I_ _'_ _m fine_

 _But I hear those voices at night sometimes_ _'_

The voices never really went away. All of Marik's rage and anger and desire. "I'll smile for you."

' _They justify my claim_

 _And the public don_ _'_ _t turn on_

 _My transmission_ _'_ _cause it wasn_ _'_ _t televised_

 _But it was the turning point_

 _Oh, what a lonely night_ _'_

"Yay! And I'll smile for you alright!" Ryou giggled pulling the other along through the crowds and pausing in front of a small food place that would have drinks for the bigger teen.

' _My global position systems are vocally addressed_

 _They say the Nile used to run from East to West_

 _They say the Nile used to run_

 _From East to West_ _'_

"What drink did you want!"

"Waters fine," Mariku responded simply watching the other curiously, he knew Ryou wouldn't class him as a friend probably if he knew. If he knew, he'd be scared.

"Here you go!" Ryou passed a water to the other blinking slightly and reaching up to touch the others forehead with a slight frown.

' _And you know I'm fine_

 _But I hear those voices at night_

 _Sometimes_ _'_

"Why'd you touch my forehead?" Mariku watched the other quickly retract his hand to his chest.

"Sorry thought I saw something," Ryou laughed awkwardly, "guess it was just in my head!"

"Was it an eye?"

"Yeah," Ryou smiled frowning at the other, "how'd you guess?"

"I get that a lot," Mariku smirked, "want some water. Don't want you going delusional on us. Atem would kill me."

"Thanks," Ryou smiled sweetly at the other, somehow Mariku always made him feel normal.

' _And you know I might_

 _Have just flown too far from the floor this time_

 _Because they're calling me by my name_ _'_

"Ryou!" his head shot up as his name was called.

' _And the zipping white light beams_

 _Disregards the bombs and satellites_ _'_

"Ryou!" two white puffs came closer waving one of them trying to pry the blonde Egyptian teen off their arm. "Let go!" Bakura growled trying to get closer to his Hikari, "Ryou help me!"

"He can get him off," Akefia huffed, "Ryou! Come dance with us again!"

Mariku smirked slightly at the giggle escaping Ryou's lips, it was so innocent. All the pain was hidden from him. But he was happy right now. "Mariku! 'Kura's being mean to me!" Marik whined.

"He is~ Is he," he smirked walking over and snatching Bakura from the ground, "better?"

"Better," Marik smirked as Bakura fidgeted in the others grip to be put down and Ryou giggled as Akefia attempted to drag him off insisting they could sort it out themselves. His friends were all so funny.

' _It's all in my mind_ _'_

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Thank-you for reading…

Again sorry this was so late! Hope you liked this? and it doesn't sound to forced or anything! Hmmm… it was fun to write though! Which is always good! :P Hopefully see you all soon (Well not physically see you but update this story again soon…you hopefully know what I mean?)

I did two songs by the killers:

1\. 'Read My Mind'

2\. 'Spaceman'


	14. Dream Sickness

**Hey! Not sure with time zones and what not! But guess what! Its the 31st of July today! Yay! Which means I did get two chapters out this month! Ba-ha-ha-ha! Anyway! Hope you enjoy** **—** **its just over 10,000 words! new record for this story!** **—**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (Yet again)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 14

Dream Sickness

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

He gulped nervously at the purple shadows rolling over the ground, something felt off. His milk chocolate eyes shot up shakily glancing around as a strong gust of wind blew through him. Someone was yelling and talking to him…? no. Not him. It wasn't him. He frowned slightly glancing at his supposed body just standing smirking, the other seemed to point at the white haired male, it looked like him. So why wasn't he able to control his body. His eyes widened at the loud chuckle the other let escape his pale lips as a golden item seemed to appear from nothing. He flinched at a slight pain in his chest at the mere sight. He had seen it before. He wasn't quite sure where at the current moment as the others crackle filled his ears. The golden item, was a necklace. A large necklace actually, on a rope. It was a circle with a flat triangle in it and a weird almost creepy but somewhat interesting eye on the front and spikes hung from the sides. He took a quick analysis of the item as the boys hair soon stood up slightly. It looked more like Bakura now. He watched in confusion as the two seemed to be duelling. Playing a children's card game. But it seemed so serious. He glanced at the other starfish haired man, he looked so serious. It was weird, originally he could've sworn it was Yugi, since everyone else was calling him Yugi. But it looked more like Yami. Actually when did Yugi's friends get here.

He frowned as the game continued. Flashing in and out occasionally. It wasn't him duelling. But either way the white haired teen was supposedly losing, he felt the little colour drain from his features at the sight of the next monster played. This card game seemed way too serious. And tense. The red dragon, he had no clue what it was. But it wrapped around the blimp he was on and obviously was Yami's monster, he stared at the other contemplating whether to attack or not. The white haired boy seemed to be having an inner debate too. It was weird. He felt connected to the white haired teen. His eyes shot up and away from the teen in question as another male walked out, his face was torn open on one side. He kind of reminded him of someone he saw on Marik's phone once. His forest green eyes were half slitted and he seemed serious, but somewhat depressed in his own way as he barked out in a harsh voice about being… about being Marik. He wasn't Marik. Marik was his blonde haired friend and nowhere as big as this male seemed to be and Marik defiantly didn't have scars tearing up half his face. No that wasn't Marik. He froze slightly being torn from his spot and seeming to be in control of the white haired male's body. He collapsed almost instantly to the ground as a pain shot up his arm. His mind fuzed slightly, he couldn't seem to figure out where he was. But… He was in control but the dream seemed to be playing out it's out way. He wanted help. He needed it. He was barely conscious. Yami seemed to want to help but some thing stopped him, was something else really that important. He needed help. It hurt. It really hurt. But he thought you weren't meant to feel pain in dreams. His whole chest was burning up as he held his bandaged arm. He felt himself begging for help no one seemed to be willing to give.

He whimpered internally slightly, why did it hurt so much. A shaky gasp escaped his lips as he shot forwards seeming to gain control of his body instead of just playing out some scene, that was too random to be reality. Being set free from whatever paralysis he had, though the shooting pain through his arm didn't leave. He wanted to collapse back down, when had he even stood up anyway. His eyes shook slightly as two shadowy figures seemed to tower over him, their grins sent shivers running down his spine, but his feet seemed concreted to the spot they stood. His shaky eyes tried to concentrate on the lilac and brown orbs practically burning holes through him. They seemed oddly familiar. The breath left his chest momentarily as one shadowy figure shot forward and stabbed violently straight through his arm, his eyes widened as the body part begun bleeding and the shooting pain that had subsided was back and at full force. He felt his eyes pricking with tears at the pain, but none feel as the pain was too great and everything was just turning black. He could hear voices. Feel someone's arms around him, he saw tanned skin. Before nothing.

— — — — —

Ryou shot forward in his blue sheets into a sitting position panting heavily, his eyes slowly glanced shakily at his arm as the pain from his dream seemed to linger on into reality. His eyes scanned the room almost expecting to see the people or scene from his dream in his room just standing around. A slight cough escaped his lips as the room seemed to be empty, weak morning sunlight seemed to fight against his thin curtains to get rid of the dark corners in his room. What was that anyway, his felt his head blur slightly, wanting to stand up but not finding the strength much like in his dream. He felt powerless. Weak. He flinched slightly, he had expected the pain to go away in his arm but it seemed to be lingering slightly still as the world begun spinning slightly, his eyes fluttered trying to focus on his own two pale hands. As more coughs escaped his pale lips, he felt his cheeks flush slightly. His breathing was slower than usually, even though —thanks to his dream— his heart seemed to be bashing against his chest. Before he felt all control in his body fade, all strength or support disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Letting himself collapse back onto the mattress tangled up in between the blue sheets as his eyes fluttered slightly staring helplessly at the ceiling. Another weak cough left his milky lips as his eyes fluttered, finding more blackness eating away from his vision before it was all he could see and he was out.

— — — — —

Akefia's lilac eyes scanned the room curiously for any signs of his obsession as Bakura's mahogany ones did the same, both landing on the empty seat that their old host usually sat in-between them, before looking at each other and scowling slightly and looking in completely opposite directions. Growling irritably, that they had come to school for no real reason. The only reason they came was for Ryou and it was pointless with out him. Originally they figured their host was merely running late but then as the lesson progressed they were beginning to believe he wasn't going to show up at all. Both boys instantly shot to there feet the second the bell rang striding swiftly over to the one they were aware would know why their Hikari was absent. He glanced up slightly staring at them through almost lazy looking amethyst eyes, "I'm assuming this isn't related to my class you two didn't seem to give a shit about again." He did want the other two to do well in school, but it was pretty obvious when they weren't listening or paying attention and half the time usually they had Ryou to 'help' them both just fighting for his attention.

"No!" Bakura growled.

"Where is Ryou," Akefia got to the point wishing to find out his answer as quickly as possible.

"At home."

"Why the fuck is he home." Bakura practically demanded as the other packed up his things and stood up for break the Marik's sniggering from the doorway. Obviously listening to see what trouble they could cause now.

"He felt sick, so he probably won't be back for a few days. You two must attend though," he warned, "otherwise I'll move you out of Ryou's class." He smirked slightly hearing them both grumble a quick 'fine' before storming off grumpily in two separate directions, Akefia heading towards the library and Bakura the computer rooms. They had computers in the library but the other room was just bigger and less people in there to make it squishy.

"So do my ears desiccate me. You left poor defenceless sick Ryou all alone," Marik asked the tanned man as he came out of the classroom, a cheeky smirk penetrating his tanned lips.

"Firstly I do have a job as a teacher and secondly Ryou is seventeen. And lastly I'm going to use the shadows to check up on him during break to ensure he has his medication."

"Oh! Medication! Must be serious!"

"No just a cold."

"What a shame," Marik shrugged it off suddenly, "come on Mariku. Let go the break. I'm hungry." The bigger teen followed the smaller blonde obediently sending Atem one last glare, he couldn't help but not like him. He was the Pharaoh and he was born practically from Marik's hate of the guy.

Atem sighed slightly rolling his eyes and heading towards his office to put away his things before checking up on Ryou, he had been asleep with a wet towel on his head when he left. Hopefully he would still be sleeping, he heard sleep was good for colds.

— — — — —

Ryou shot awake suddenly at the slight pressure on his bed staring wide eyed at the tanned male sitting there, his black hair spiked out like a starfish. "I-I know you," he breathed slightly staring at the other as he seemed to notice him wake.

"Good your awake," Atem smiled gently. "You didn't wake up the first time I visited."

"…"

"Are you feeling better," Ryou felt himself flinch as the other leant forwards and placed a hand on his head cautiously, his brown eyes refused to break contact with the other, gulping slightly as the man spoke smoothly, "you're still pretty hot. I'll get you a fresh towel and you should rest more."

"…" Ryou watched as he stood up, "yeah… maybe I should." He frowned down at his sheets, of course he knew Mr Moto. Mr Moto had been there since he woke up without his memories. There was no reason he shouldn't know the other, he watched him leave slowly. He was taking his dreams too seriously. He had briefly woken earlier and forced himself to write down the other one. And another shorter blurrier one being somewhere dark. He remembered being hungry. It was really dark and he was alone. That's all he knew. He had been alone. But it was probably just his cold giving him such strange dreams. When he was better they wouldn't be so oddly real. They seemed anything but realistic but somehow they felt real. Like he knew them, lived them before. He could feel the pain in them. His eyes shot up as the other male came back holding another wet towel and holding out some vitamins for him to take with a small glass of water.

"Here, stay hydrated." Ryou accepted silently swallowing the pills, the other had come before school and found him sick and told him to stay in bed until he was better and to be honest he said some thing else but he had already fallen asleep, he quietly handed back the glass lying down and letting the other place the white towel on his head. "I should be heading back down to school," Atem explained despite he could tell Ryou was slowly zoning out anyway as he was talking, he looked so cute and innocent sleeping. It sort of reminded him or what Ryou would of been like if he hadn't be dragged into the thieves and his fight. He sighed slightly, "I'll be back around dinner alright. I have a meeting with the other teachers and then a parent wanted to talk to me. So I'll come back after those." He sighed as all he received from the other teen in response was a slight wiggle as he hugged lightly around a body pillow he kept on his bed. Marik had gotten it for him about a week ago, it smelt like lavender. Bakura and Akefia had been pissed that the other was giving their hosts gifts.

— — — — —

Ryou's eyes fluttered opened slightly at the sound of voices in his room trying to force himself to wake up enough to see who it was, he knew it wasn't Atem. He frowned feeling someone touch his forehead and other tanned looking hand batting away the milky hand. He moaned slightly trying to wake up as the other two seemed to be fighting about something over him. He felt the weight on one side of the bed disappear as the sheets were pulled against slightly and he heard a slight moan, pushing himself onto his elbows and forcing his eyes to finally open the world swum with colours before settling and he glancing at the pale teen groaning on the ground grumpily and a smirking tanned teen sitting on his bed, his lilac eyes slowly glanced away from the teen he had probably pushed off the bed and at him a smirk gracing his tanned lips as he hastily snatched the pale hands of his love interest.

"Ryou! I was sorry worried about you! I came as quickly as I could." Akefia's voice sounded excited and hints of worried laced the tone, but he seemed happy.

"I came faster!" Bakura snapped before his voice it softened out and he crawled back onto the edge of the bed flopping over his hosts legs and glancing up looking much more like a cat then a human boy. "Are you alright Ryou. I got you this!" he quickly grabbed out a piece of paper passing it to the other.

"Oh…" he blinked staring at the flowery design. Opening it up and reading the inside of the card the other had given him. It was filled with heart drawings. "Thankyou." It seemed to be a get well soon card.

"I got you a better one!" Akefia protested handing over his own paper and this time it was just a piece of A4 paper, Ryou smiled slightly at the two stick figures on the front, one seemed to be wearing a red robe and a purple well he was going to call it a skirt and the other had a blue and white shirt on and jeans. Flowers paraded around them with a large 'get better soon!' all the letters a different colour. "I drew it."

"It's lovely," Ryou sighed placing the cards on his bedside table, "but you two don't need to worry. It's just a common cold. I'll be better in no time."

"There's not a moment my minds not concentrated on you," Akefia promised growling as Bakura slammed a fist into his arm, "what was that for."

"You're not thinking about him now," Bakura poked out his tongue childishly.

"Bitch," Akefia bit out slamming a fist into the skinnier boy and smashing him head first onto the ground as Ryou watched quietly, not feeling very motivated to separate the fighting brothers.

"I'm still thinking about Ryou!" Bakura declared holding a fist in the air and groaning slightly as the pain settled in for both getting punched and falling on the ground, but forcing himself to stand up and brush invisible dirt off, glancing at Ryou who seemed to be falling asleep again. Akefia's eyes trailed Bakura's line of vision both smirking like idiots at their old host slowly falling back to sleep. He was so cute with his flushed features, his soft gentle breath, slightly open mouth. He looked so peaceful and irresistible. Both boys just sat around smirking at the sleeping boy.

— — — — —

Ryou frowned opening his eyes slightly and letting a yawn escape his lips at a loud clatter or crashing sound from his downstairs kitchen as a range of different smells reached his nose, he forced his eyes open glancing side to side and realising exactly what it was. It had been hard to pick up on exactly what it was with a blocked nose but now he could see about five or seven different vases filled with different flowers and little cards. He got up onto shaky feet walking over to one and fiddling with the small tag. 'Get well soon~ Akefia xoxo' They were from Akefia, he slowly made his way around the room, noticing the bunch of flowers seemed to get bigger and more complex as he went, each either from Bakura or Akefia. He flinched slightly as another loud crash of metal came from down stairs, he should probably check it out. But he was too tired. He shrugged it off tumbling back onto his bed and closing his eyes. He was too tired.

Akefia growled at the watery liquid splashed over him and the floor glaring at the pale teen laughing quite openly, "oh what! You're one's so much better," he spat glancing at the almost black liquid in the others pot.

"At least mines not on the ground." He smirked victoriously, both trying not to argue to loud and wake up their host, going to lean on the bench and frowning as a small smirk teased the other's lips before he growled as hot liquid soaked him and a metal pot smashed his foot, "ffffffffffffffffffff!" he bit violently onto his tongue to stop the swear escaping his lips and waking up Ryou. Akefia was laughing this time.

"You were saying."

"Well who the hell puts leeks in chicken soup."

"Leeks are meant to help people get better," Akefia bit back.

"Oh because Ryou just loves leeks. I know for a fact he doesn't like them."

"And what he likes burnt shit in a bowl. Wait I almost forgot a very important fact. Watery burnt shit in a bowl."

"I was trying. Its better then the milo you put in yours."

"He likes chocolate."

"Doesn't mean you put it in soup!"

"Like your better, marshmallow man."

"It was for consistency!"

"Bull crap."

"Shut up."

"You just wanted to put it in and I had to stop you putting cat biscuits in yours."

"Adds flavour. And I still added some."

"You're disgusting."

"At least it doesn't look like I wet my pants."

"Yeah, holding your foot is so much better and you know I didn't wet my bloody pants."

"How am I meant to know."

"And at least I'm not smoking."

"It just shows how bloody hot I am!"

"In your dreams."

"No, I save all of those for my sweet Ryou."

"DON'T YOU DARE. RYOU IS MINE YOU STUPID PARASITE."

"Keep dreaming, that's the only placed that will ever be even close to being true. Because in reality he's mine."

"You wish." Akefia growled, "we need to clean up."

"Fine. You clean the stove top and pans and what not. I'll clean the floor."

"Deal."

— — — — —

Ryou wiggled uncomfortably at as something chilled against his skin. His eyes blinking open to the two tanned Egyptians on his bed. What were they doing, "wait don't move!" Ryou froze and stopped trying to sit up staring at the other two sleepily.

"Don't worry Creampuff child." Mariku's voice calmed him slightly. He couldn't help but relax slightly, he trusted Mariku, he hadn't seemed to lie to him so far. If anything he was very supportive. And truthful, even if the truth was bad. He never seemed to care.

"What are you two doing."

"Heard you were sick!" Marik piped up cheerfully, "we came to make you better." He sniggered slightly.

"So how are feeling," Mariku asked softly.

"Um… what are you doing."

"I'm painting Egyptian symbols on your chest!" Marik declared, "their healing symbols!"

"Don't touch your cheek by the way," Mariku spoke up, "the paint is still wet there."

"Oh." Ryou would of complained more, but to be honest he couldn't be bothered. Plus he didn't want to be rude and point out it wouldn't work and he just needed sleep, also not wanting to offend Marik as well in case he saw it as some Egyptian tradition. So he would let the other continue. He'd just wash it off when he showered anyway. It was sweet that they wanted him to get better. Marik grinned at the practically asleep boy enjoying just painting random symbols over the others pale skin. They had been sitting around for just over an hour, Bakura and Akefia had been too busy in the kitchen doing whatever the hell they were doing and they seemed to have left a bit ago now anyway.

"Don't worry Ryou! We're going to make you all better!"

"Um, thanks," Ryou sighed quiet tempted to touch his cheek that supposedly had paint on it.

"Why are you sick anyway," Mariku asked curiously. He had no clue how humans caught colds. He couldn't remember Marik ever having one. He remembered when he was bitten by that snake. But not a cold and he doubted Ryou was bitten by a snake.

"I guess it's probably cold season." Ryou shrugged, "I felt fine yesterday."

"Weird." Mariku concluded.

"They kind of are," Ryou agreed with a small smile glancing as his door opened and a pale and tanned pair of boys entered his room.

"What the fuck are you two doing to him," Bakura demanded jealously as Marik used his fingers to draw on his future lovers chest. Ryou seeming too tired to do much.

"I'm making him better," Marik huffed smirking slightly as he dragged a finger down the others chest.

"Stop that! You're being creepy." Akefia huffed striding over.

"No, these are ancient Egyptian symbols that are meant for healing," he poked out his tongue, loving the fact he was taking Ryou's time away from the other two Bakura's.

"We are being caring friends." Mariku purred to back up his Hikari. He tried to mostly always support his lighter half, it meant his own future goals would be achieved easier and he would eventually forget about just pissing off the other two and pay more attention to him.

"Well go be caring friends somewhere else," Bakura demanded, "we're looking after Ryou. If you really want go to a hospital and get sick yourself."

"I don't want a cold!" Marik huffed, "come on Mariku. We were just being good friends."

"Coming."

"Bye Ryou," Marik stood up placing a kiss to the others forehead, "get well soon kiss! Isis use to give them to me!"

Mariku copied the action despite the other two growling protests, "get well soon Ryou." He followed his light out of the room.

"They didn't have to leave. I don't mind." Ryou watched as the other two sat on his bed.

"We got you chicken soup." Akefia handed him the bowl and Bakura gave him the spoon.

"We tried making it. But we failed so we had to buy it. Sorry." Bakura sighed in defeat.

"That's fine! Thankyou so much for getting it for me."

"Anything for you my precious," both boys promised instantly. Growling slightly at each other. "Do you like it?" they growled again, "stop copying me!" Ryou giggled softly at the two bickering boys.

"You two are so in sync. Its sweet."

"Really?" they both blinked.

"You must be really close as brot-hers!" Ryou sneezed towards the end. It was such a cute sweet sound.

"…" if only he knew.

Bakura quickly grabbed a box of tissues he brought over, "tissue."

"No use one of mine, the picture on my box is much cuter!"

"No its not!"

Ryou giggled taking a sip of the soup they brought over as they continued to bicker about the boxes, to be honest both had nice pictures. He glanced up as his door seemed to open again. This time it was a black starfishes haired man, "hello Atem."

"Hmm, I see you two decided to pay a visit," Atem frowned walking over, "what's on your cheek Ryou."

"Oh. Marik painted it there. Apparently it's meant to heal me," Ryou placed a hand over it cautiously, "and look Akefia and Bakura got me chicken soup!"

"Lovely. We'll have that then you two head home and Ryou I want you too sleep. I'll check on you before school tomorrow."

"Ok," Ryou agreed.

"We don't wanna leave!" Bakura moaned childishly.

"You two have school tomorrow and Ryou needs rest to get better. We also don't want you two catching a cold."

"…"

— — — — —

Ryou frowned slightly as he felt a slight pressure on his cheek, blinking awake to the sound of one of his friends voices, "morning Hikari!" it sounded like Bakura. He moaned slightly sitting onto his elbows and blinking awake at the pale teen on his bed, he was in the school uniform. "Wanted to say hi before school."

"Hello." Ryou yawned slightly.

"Have a sugar cube."

"Why."

"Sugar levels or something," Bakura popped a sugar cube into his old hosts mouth lovingly, "and plus they taste good."

Ryou giggled slightly, "they do taste very sweet."

"How are you feeling this morning," another voice broke in as Bakura was dragged off the bed and onto the ground allowing a shorter tanned teen to jump onto the bed instead in his place.

"Better," Ryou paused before sneezing slightly, "still tired I guess."

"Tissue," Akefia offered helpfully.

"My box of tissues has cuter pictures!" Bakura protested bolting up.

"Not that lie again," Akefia huffed moodily, "just look at mine. It's practically golden!"

"You're just obsessed with gold! My pictures cuter!"

"No it's not."

Ryou giggled slightly laying back down and listening to the two boys bickering as his eyes fluttered shut again and he slowly zoned out letting the purple fog roll back in, the one that had be contaminating all of his dreams lately. He had a weird dream during the night where he had been in hospital. Just looking at himself unconscious in pain, as Yugi's grandfather seemed to watch over him. Before he stood up suddenly and just left. Something happened to Yugi's grand father but the dream got blurred at that point and then he woke up to Bakura poking his cheek.

— — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily sitting up and noticing the teens sitting on the end of his bed just staring silently with completely straight faces. He blinked at them curiously letting off a slight sneeze. He questioned how so many people seemed to get into his house so easily. "You're kind of cute when you sneeze," the smaller blonde Egyptian spoke up.

They didn't seem to be in school uniform, he glanced at his alarm clock but the bigger male spoke u first, "school ended ten minutes ago. You're thieves will probably be here soon."

"Thieves?" Ryou frowned.

"Never mind," Mariku waved it off.

"Did you have a nice sleep! I bet you missed me!" the smaller Egyptian asked smirking.

"Ah ha," Ryou nodded, "I missed you two, Marik and Mariku."

"Are you feeling better," Mariku asked calmly watching Ryou nod softly.

"See! My symbols work!" Marik smirked victoriously, "I brought two colours of paint today! What one do you like better, blue or purple! I used purple yesterday, but I know you like blue so I got some!"

"Um…" he didn't want to decline because that would be rude and Marik seemed happy, "I do like blue." He decided to just agree instead.

"Yay! Blue it is then," Marik crawled up the bed to sit closer, "what one do you think worked better the chest or cheek or both."

"Cheek," Ryou decided it would be easier on his cheek then chest.

"Yay," Marik didn't really waste much time painting on his cheek happily with his finger, Mariku just watching in silence.

"Did I miss much at school."

"No."

Ryou blinked at Mariku's blunt reply, "o-k."

"Nothing important," Marik agreed, "and don't worry we can have a study date to catch up!"

"NO!" two voices growled instantly as the door opening. Ryou blinked at the two new people in his room.

"Hello Akefia, Bakura."

"We'll help you catch up Ryou. These two are idiots," Bakura huffed.

"I'm not an idiot!" Marik snapped, "I'm a genius you simple minded fool!"

"You wish. Has any of your stupid plans or schemes worked out in the past."

"Y-es! They have!"

"Like."

"Well we got his pants!"

"They were just pants!"

"So we still got them! And I… I succeed a lot! Mariku back me up!"

"You do. Very successful," Mariku gave his light an encouraging clap.

"Well we beat you in the last test at school," Akefia glared, "so we get to help Ryou catch up. Actually I beat the lot of you. So I in turn should do it by myself. It'd make it much easier."

"I got one mark under you," Mariku pointed out, "and I'm better at teaching people. I should do it."

"What makes you a better teacher!"

"I just am."

"Liar." Bakura hissed, "and that's not fair! I have better notes than you guys! I just can't remember jack shit when I get into the test and I don't need a stupid paper to prove I'm the best! I just am, so I'll help Ryou catch up!"

Ryou watched curiously as the four boys seemed to all fight over who would help him catch up, why did everyone seem so desperate to help him catch up. Maybe they wanted to be a tutors and this was a good opportunity to practice. He sneezed slightly watching all the random reasons why they should be the one to do it. His eyes glanced to the door as a new voice wavered through it. "I am Ryou's teacher and caretaker. I will help him catch up on the work he's missed." He watched the starfish haired man walk through the door with a smaller version of himself, despite the skin colour and height.

"Hello Ryou!" Yugi squished through the others, "sorry I couldn't visit yesterday Atem said you needed sleep."

"Hey Yugi, Atem," Ryou greeted the two new people in his room. Wow his room was currently popular. But at this rate all his friends were going to be sick. Which he didn't really want, he sighed slightly sitting onto his elbows.

"Marik stop painting on Ryou please."

"Healing him more like it," Marik pouted.

"And you have an entire class to worry about!" Bakura spluttered out, "I should help Ryou catch up!"

"If you're all so desperate to work more, we can all have a study get together in the library when Ryou's better." He paused for a moment giving the other boys a slight smirk, "all six of us."

"…" That wasn't what they wanted.

"Ryou how are you feeling," Atem reached out a hand to touch the smaller boys forehead cautiously, not noticing Ryou slight flinch at the action. "Still hot. I doubt you'd be able to go to school tomorrow either," he mused slightly, "but you should go back to sleep. Soon, have something to eat first."

"Ooo!" Akefia bounded over, "here!"

"What's that?" Ryou frowned slightly as the shorter male butted in.

"Garlic. Apparently it's meant to help you get better!"

"Um…" he didn't want to eat garlic. He really didn't want too. "No thanks Akefia… I'm not really that hungry." He lied slightly, he had been asleep all day practically. Since he was woken this morning he had only briefly woken once when Atem woke him for vitamins. But he didn't want to be rude.

"Awe! But they'll make you better!" he protested wanting to help his love interest in any way possible.

"He's not going to eat garlic," Atem stepped in thankfully, "or sugar cubes Bakura."

"What!? And why not!" both whined in protest.

"Firstly you can't force someone to eat raw garlic and secondly eating sugar cubes is extremely unhealthy for him. If you two really want to get him something I put some ice blocks in his fridge that are supposedly meant to help. You can grab one of those."

"I'll get it!" they both growled at each other trying to get to the fridge first.

"Be careful!" Ryou called out helplessly listening to the boys bash into walls and down his stairs.

"They'll be fine," Atem reassured, "and you two. No more painting on Ryou."

"Healing!"

"And the one on his forehead."

"Um… it's a different healing one."

"No it's not," Atem sighed slightly at the assortment of hearts and stars on the pale boys head and slightly on his hand now from checking Ryou's temperature.

"Don't worry Ryou!" Yuugi piped up, "you'll get better in no time!"

"Thanks," Ryou smiled slightly, "I don't see why you're all so worried about me."

"We're your friends!" Yugi promoted —more or less— he added in his head, he wanted to be Ryou's friend. But he couldn't really say what the Marik's were doing and the Bakura's could care less about friendship. They wanted the end result. Sadly not both of them could get it. And Ryou was in the middle of their fight. Once again. "We all want you to get better! then we can all have that study catch up together in the library my brother suggested! I'm invited right!?"

"Oh course," Ryou agreed smiling slightly at the boy, he was in one of his recent dreams. It had been weird. Like a cosplay dream. He met Yugi and his friends in some forest and they were talking then once again they ended playing a children's card game. He couldn't really control his body though so he had to watch. By the time he got control he was dressed as one of the few duel monster cards he had around the house. 'Change of Heart' and then Yugi and his friends were dressed up too and there was Yami and Bakura seemed to be the two duelling. It was really weird. Maybe he had seen something on tv about cosplaying recently?

"Can't wait," Yugi blinked as a pale boy panted in front of him holding out a long orange ice block.

"G-ot i-t!" Bakura smirked in victory as Akefia stalked into the room.

"You pushed me out of the way." Akefia muttered.

"Thankyou," Ryou sent them both encouraging smiles, "though you shouldn't fight. Its not overly important."

"But…" Bakura and Akefia started to complain before closing their mouths and muttering random things about taking care of him or making him better.

"Well I think we should all head out and let Ryou sleep or relax alone for a while," Atem attempted to usher everyone out, "I'll be back when you should have dinner Ryou."

"I'll get him dinner!" Bakura and Akefia both spluttered out quickly.

"Hmm," Atem paused, "can I trust you two to get plain chicken. Nothing on it."

"Yes!" they both nodded.

"We're not Marik." Bakura noted blandly.

"…" Marik blinked hearing his name, "wait…"

"He insulted you," Mariku whispered into his hosts ear quietly.

"What!? Bakura! I'm not stupid!"

"I never said that. You did."

"But you implied it!"

"I could of been implying anything." Bakura huffed crossing his arms over his chest.

"And pray tell then. What the bloody hell were you implying about me. Hmm."

"That you're the king of idiots."

"King…" Marik smirked slightly at the word before the rest of the sentence settled in, "I'm the king of geniuses!"

"Keep dreaming…"

"I can ensure you Marik is very smart," Mariku stuck up for his host, "he got perfect in our history test."

"Wow! I can bullshit a bunch on where I came from too!" Akefia joined in too.

"Lovely to know your all bullshitting my exams," Atem sighed helplessly. "But if you wish to continue your fight might I suggest we do so out of Ryou's room when he's trying to sleep."

They all glanced at Ryou before muttering a quick simultaneous 'fine'.

"Bye bye Ryou!" Marik bounded over to place a kiss on the others cheek and a quick pat on his head.

"See ya," Mariku gave a little semi circle wave and a kiss on the cheek before following his light from the room.

"Bye Ryou!" Bakura placed a kiss on his old hosts cheek, "I'll be back later with food!"

"Get better soon my Gem~" Akefia purred placing a gentle kiss on Ryou's completely red cheeks at this point, "I'll be back with even better food than him~" he promised before latching onto Bakura's collar and dragging him from the room.

"Bye Ryou!" Yuugi gave his friend a quick hug, and kiss on the cheek refusing to be left out from doing so, "get better quickly! I got a new puzzle we can do together!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ryou agreed as his friend left.

"Make sure to get enough sleep and have a shower," Atem noted placing a hand and sliding up the others bangs and placing a kiss on his forehead, plus he figured it was probably weirder on the cheek from him as Ryou saw him as his teacher.

"Ok," Ryou glanced up at his forehead, sort of tempted to touch it. Before glancing at the other as he slowly left the room, watching the door close slowly. He sighed lightly taking a bite from his ice lolly. At least it tasted sugary.

— — — — —

"Wake up sleepy head," Ryou fidgeted slightly being poked in the cheek again.

"Wakey wakey~" another voice purred, this time Ryou opened one of his eyes to glance at the pale and tanned teens on his bed once again. "Chicken and chicken."

"Morning… wait I mean afternoon. Night?" Ryou tried to guess the right greeting both boys laughed slightly.

"All three are fine," Bakura reassured.

"We got plain chicken."

"Are you going to eat with me?"

"Really!?" both boys ecstatic at the idea of eating with Ryou. "Yes!"

"Yay, its always better eating with someone."

"We'll eat with you any time," they promised.

"Just call," Akefia sat up excitedly, "I'll come over any time. Any time."

"I'll come over quicker," Bakura promised.

"No you won't, the elevator beats the stairs."

"I have other methods."

"I put better locks on the window." Apparently someone complained because they freaked out when two boys jumped out of the window. And then Atem said they couldn't do it any more but Bakura liked to still.

"Dick."

"I'm aware I'm a guy."

"…" Bakura glared, "lets eat. How are you feeling now Ryou."

"About the same to be honest," Ryou noted, "I kept waking up."

"Did you have a shower," Bakura asked curiously.

"If not I could help!" Akefia offered suddenly.

"I-ve ha-d one," Ryou responded hesitantly, he wasn't sure whether Akefia was serious about helping him shower. Wouldn't that be weird. He was pretty sure he remembered showering with Amane when they were younger, but firstly they were much much younger and related, "do you guys shower together," Ryou asked before he really had time to process.

"Sometimes," Bakura said truthfully. They didn't really see the issue, technically they were half the same person more or less at one stage. And he had to admit showering with Ryou seemed like an appealing option.

"Don't say that! You make it sound weird!" Akefia growled.

"Well you're the one who offered to have a shower with him," Bakura pointed out.

"I use to shower with my little sister," Ryou smiled sweetly at the two brothers. "Its sweet your close!"

"…" Again with that. They weren't close. They put up with each other for a mutual goal.

"But you do know if you constantly come over you might get sick too."

"I'd catch any cold you have~" Bakura purred, he couldn't remember ever having a cold really, not even living in Ryou.

"Me too."

"Thats one thing I don't want to share," Ryou sighed, "though I'm still confused how I caught it."

"…"

"Oh right!?" Akefia jumped up slightly.

"What." Bakura frowned slightly.

"Food!"

"Oh… right."

"Here," they passed Ryou the container they decided to put it in, plus after burning the shit out of a chicken, getting a lecture from the fire department and going out and buying one. They thought it'd be easier to just put it ripped up in a container. Plus if they had to be honest, it was sort of fun tearing it apart. And they broke the wishbone, Akefia won.

"Thankyou," Ryou giggled, he had good friends.

"So you kept waking up," Bakura asked curiously wishing to hear his old hosts sweet voice as they started to pick at the chicken.

"Yeah. It was sort of annoying," Ryou laughed lightly.

"What was waking you up," Akefia joined in, "too hot, cold. Lonely. I can keep you company."

"Na, nothing like that," Ryou shook his head, "just keep having weird dreams. And I guess I wake up when they finish."

"Weird," Bakura frowned, "how so."

"You know, dreams are just weird." Ryou shrugged, he didn't like telling people his dreams anymore. He had told Atem a few after he wrote them done or at least he assumed he did, he wrote he was going to tell Atem about them because he had questions about a couple. But then he couldn't actually remember having the dream or asking Atem at all, just the fact it was written down. He assumed he was just still having memory problems. But still he didn't want to risk it. He liked his dreams, they felt oddly familiar even if some were painful. And they all seemed based around the same time at the moment, like a to be continued story of dreams. He had his bandaged arm in most of them. So he assumed they were related and some of the conversations and actions suggested it too. He felt weak as if he was sick inside his dream a lot of the time and over half of it he wasn't in control of his body.

"I suppose so," Bakura shrugged it off, he would be lying though if he said he didn't recognise some of his dreams. He had asked Akefia about them and he had admitted to having them too. They were memories. But of Ryou's life, before them and just from his position. Some of them really hurt, they couldn't blame their host for wanting the memories gone. "But remember you can always tell us!"

"O-k," Ryou nodded, he had told Mariku about a few. He trusted Mariku with them. Plus he never seemed to forget with Mariku and he had helped with finding out about his father. Maybe it would be ok to tell a couple to the Ryou brothers too? "Do you two know how to cook," Ryou decided to change topic. He noticed they tried to give him food all the time."

"Something's," Akefia sighed, "not a lot. We made a successful pasta and steak the other day."

"Ooo! I can cook steak!" Bakura said excitedly, "really well!"

"Or raw," Akefia muttered, though he had to admit in that aspect when Bakura actually followed recipes and didn't try adding random things he was the better cook. Sadly he only liked cooking steak really.

"Oh, I was never good at cooking steak. Everyone use to complain it's was either too undercooked or overcooked."

"I bet it was perfect," Akefia confirmed.

"More than perfect!" Bakura agreed.

"We should all bake a cake together sometime. Or maybe cookies. Or jelly. Wait… cupcakes are fun too then you can decorate them and rainbow cakes fun."

"We can do them all," both boy nodded enthusiastically, wanting reasons to spend as much time with the other as possible.

"Thinking about cake though," Bakura bounced up. "We brought cake for dessert!"

"Really!" Ryou was practically sparkling with the suggestion of eating cake, being sick everyone normally gave you a bunch of random food, but not cake.

"Yep!" Akefia agreed, "chocolate mud!"

"Yum!" Ryou giggled slightly.

"We can have a third each!" Bakura smirked sitting on the bed with the cake. "But this is just between us. The P— Mr Moto doesn't know we brought it." He almost called the other pharaoh. Old habits died hard.

"Ok, shhh~" Ryou giggled holding a finger to his lips. The other two just smirked lovingly at their host. Too cute.

— — — — —

Ryou wiggled slightly as the warmth and safety of his blanket seemed to abandon his feet and leave them to the harsh cold air circulating his room. He blinked slightly as someone lifted one of his feet before it just felt wet. "Akefia," he yawned still half asleep as the tanned male grabbed his other foot, "what are you d—ah choo… what are you doing," he decided to restart his sentence.

"Helping!" Akefia smirked proudly.

"Why do my feet feel wet."

"I wet your socks!"

"W—hy?" he asked hesitantly but smiled slightly despite himself.

"It'll make you better! I read it in a book!"

"Oh. Thanks then."

"Look I wet mine too so we'd be matching!" Akefia grinned showing off his red and white socks to the other teen.

"Yay. Twins!" Ryou joked slightly.

"Indeed Yay," Akefia flopped next to his future boyfriend smirking at him goofily and loving the sweet giggle that escaped those perfect milky lips his. He could listen to it all day.

— — — — —

Akefia groaned slightly smashing onto the ground, "what the fuck Parasite."

"If anyones sleeping with Ryou it's me!" he hissed quietly crawling onto the bed and flopping down next to the sleeping teen. He had noticed the other had disappeared and wanted to ensure he wasn't with Ryou. He was.

"Fuck off!"

"You!"

"No! I had him first."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"He was my host, I had him longer."

"No. I was sleeping here first."

— — — — —

Bakura and Akefia groaned slightly feeling someone tapping on them, they blinked at the tanned male. "What the fuck could you want Pharaoh." Akefia greeted all but nicely receiving a glare from the man in question.

"Shh, Ryou's still sleeping. Why are you two here."

"Um… felt like it," Bakura huffed, "go away."

"I need Ryou to have breakfast and you two have school."

"Oh shut up," Akefia sat up stretching slightly, "I want a new bed."

"Why."

"Ryou's is fifty billion times better than mine."

"Yeah. You have a point," Bakura agreed, despite the fact most nights he slept on a beanbag anyway.

"You can save up and buy new mattresses yourself."

"Bitch."

"…" Atem sighed, it wasn't worth the fight. "Go home and get ready for school."

"…" Ryou murmured something inaudible flipping over on his mattress and reaching upwards dragging his shirt with him all three males glanced at his thin pale mid section. He was cute sleeping.

"I'll look after Ryou for the moment, you can visit again after school," Atem forced himself to look at the other two, "deal."

They both muttered a quick 'fine' before leaving grumpily using the shadows.

— — — — —

"Ryou!" Ryou wiggled slightly as he was completely taken away from his bed but decided whatever did it was actually quiet warm and comfy, he snuggled into the black material slightly wanting to sleep more. Not really minding as the other seemed to start walking someone else was talking happily but he couldn't bring himself to concentrate on them. He blinked as they seemed to be sitting down on something soft. "Wake up!" He blinked slightly at the blonde teen poking him, "movie time!"

"Marik."

"And Mariku!" the teen pointed to the bigger teen.

"We brought movies." Mariku agreed.

"It must be so boring sleeping all day! So we're going to watch movies! They'll make the cold go away, because you'll forget about it and thus it won't be there anymore," Marik smirked at his own logic.

"I-I," Ryou sighed deciding against telling the other colds didn't work like that instead deciding that watching movies wasn't the worst idea anyway, "what did you bring."

"Do you like disney!"

"Yeah…"

"We have aladdin!"

"And the little mermaid," Mariku added.

"And Sleeping beauty!"

"And Beauty and the beast."

"And Lilo and stitch!"

"Lots of options."

"Sounds great," Ryou leant slightly on the corner of Mariku's cape still feeling half asleep, Mariku smirked slightly at the action placing an arm around the boy as Marik hugged onto his arm lovingly. They had already set up the first movie. So all they had to do was press play.

— — — — —

Ryou had to admit he had fallen asleep halfway through the first movie and it seemed like the other two had fallen asleep too, he blinked slightly at the teen staring at them. Marik moaned as his shin was harshly kicked and Mariku just wiggled slightly at his lights pain, occasionally since Mariku was actually once one with Marik the same he still felt his pain, but the other teen kicked him anyway. "Go home Marik's." Ryou watched the other two get up, Mariku slowly lowering him to the lounge and stretching and Marik just pouting.

"Why did you kick me."

"You Ra damn know why," the pale teen glared.

"Mariku 'Kura's an asshole," Marik whined.

"He is. Want to go get ice-cream."

"Ice-cream… of course I want ice-cream!"

"Perfect, I'll get us some."

"Yay! Piggy back!" Marik held up his arms and the bigger male obediently picked him on onto his back, "see Mariku's not an ass. Unlike some people." He poked out his tongue cheekily, "bye bye sweet Ryou!"

"Bye Creampuff child," Mariku rubbed Ryou's head gently walking his light from the house.

"Ryou," the pale teen's voice turned gentle and lost its harshness.

"Bakura?" he whispered sleepily.

"Ah, so you're awake. Good," he smirked, "I made tea. And I put a spoon with honey in it. It might still be stuck on the spoon. I'm not sure." Ryou yawned sitting up and rubbing his eyes—cutely— and blinking at him through two wide milk chocolate orbs. He smirked goofily at his love interest passing him the cup with the tea in it. Because he had gotten accustomed to it in Ryou's body and knew how to make it and what Ryou use to like and not like. He added honey to it though hearing apparently it made it nicer, so he wanted to try and plus he read on multiple websites that honey was good for colds.

"Thanks 'Kura," Ryou yawned slightly as the other sat on the couch beside him, "I think it might of melted off." Ryou held up the spoon sleepily, "want to taste. It's still sweet and sugary." Bakura blinked slightly before licking the edge of the spoon and Ryou giggled sticking the spoon into his own mouth, "isn't honey sweet!"

"It is," Bakura agreed smirking, he knew Ryou was held asleep and probably wouldn't have offered if he was fully awake but he didn't mind, "wait here a moment." Bakura pushed himself back up as Ryou took a cautious sip of the tea. He stared blankly at the black screen as if it was the absolutely best thing in the universe and at the moment it seemed to be. Because he wasn't looking away not even even the other returned. "I'm back," Bakura pointed out and Ryou glanced at him curiously as he started to squeeze something golden onto a spoon, "open up." Ryou opened his mouth as Bakura popped the spoon in and let Ryou close his mouth to suck on it pouring some more on a second spoon and sticking it in his own mouth.

"Honey!" Ryou giggled sucking on the spoon. "Yum!"

"Indeed."

— — — — —

Ryou flipped slightly on his mattress to glance at his opening door, "hey Bakura, Akefia," he smiled slightly at the two. He had kind of just woken up anyway.

"Hey Ryou!" Bakura bounded over, "look! I got random lollies you can suck on… cough drops or something!"

"But they taste gross," Akefia came over pushing Bakura slightly to crouch in front of Ryou, "I got yummy ones! I got eucalyptus balls because they taste better!"

"Hmm," Ryou watched as Bakura scrambled to his feet hastily.

"You have no proof mine taste worst!"

"Try one and you'll see."

"…" Bakura paused, "shut up." He wasn't sure what they tasted like, he popped one in his mouth, "they aren't shitty tasting! They taste fine!"

"Yeah but mine taste better," Akefia clamped onto the other's cheeks forcing his mouth open taking out the cough drop and putting an eucalyptus ball instead before Bakura could bitch and complain, Ryou giggled slightly.

"…" Bakura grumbled, but he had to admit it was better. "I hate you." Akefia just smirked in sweet victory.

"Tissue," they both held up boxes as Ryou sneezed slightly.

"Thankyou," Ryou giggled lightly at the two boys, they were so nice to him constantly.

"Anytime." They sighed helplessly.

— — — — —

"What are you doing?" Ryou frowned glancing up at Bakura.

"Steam," Bakura shrugged, "it's good for colds."

"Oh," Ryou sat onto his elbows glancing at the steam in his bedroom, how did the teen get it in here.

"What the fuck is this!" another voice screeched as his door opened.

"Steam."

"But I'm asthmatic!" Akefia complained, "you're going to kill me!"

"If only," Bakura muttered, "and you don't need to be in here."

"But it's still not good to have this much… smoke anywhere!"

"Its steam…"

"… But I want to come in."

"But that's the point. It kills two birds with one stone, it keeps you out and I get to help my precious Ryou get better quicker," he poked out his tongue childishly.

"I'm telling Mariku on you!"

"Why Mariku!"

"I'm not whining to that Pharaoh! And Mariku will drag you away, he doesn't like steam either because he hates smoke alarms. All I have to do is convince him this'll set it off and boom! You're gone and your silly steam!"

"Bitch." Bakura slammed the door closed on the other.

— — — — —

"Hey Ryou!" Akefia smirked glad he had convinced Bakura to remove the steam in the room, "look!"

"What's that," Ryou blinked at the cup.

"Salty water, come on! I heard gargling good for colds!"

"Um… ok," Ryou let himself be lead into the bathroom lazily, not really bothered to protest against the action and grabbing the cup, "thanks."

"Anytime!" Akefia watched as Ryou gargled the water slightly before spitting it out. "And now drink this!"

"What is it?"

"Well salty water is gross as shit. So I put sugar in this one!"

"Cool," Ryou smiled slightly taking a sip of the sugary water, how much sugar did he put in it? But he kind of liked it.

"Like it," Akefia asked hopefully.

"Yep," Ryou nodded letting himself be lead back to bed with the other teen taking another sip from the cup. "How much sugar did you put in it.

"Um… good question. Not sure. Maybe six, seven spoonfuls."

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryou smiled sweetly sitting on his bed and placing down the glass and holding back a yawn, "did you want tea or something? I could make you some."

"No!" Akefia shook his head, "I'm looking after you!"

"Oh… ok." He felt like a lousy host. Everyone was so nice trying to help him get better.

"Lay down!"

"Why."

"I have this cream stuff apparently help if I rub it on your chest! Please! I want to make you better!"

"Um, I don't mind," Ryou couldn't help the slight pink tinge on his cheeks as Akefia lifted his shirt slightly. Ryou had to admit he was still too sleepy to really complain anyway.

"I'll make you all better!"

"O-k," Ryou smiled slightly yawning again.

"You can sleep."

"N-o I-m not th-at tired," Ryou yawned slightly.

"Of course not," Akefia smirked seeing Ryou was half asleep already, "it was merely a suggestion." He smirked grabbing some of the cream onto his hands and placing them against the others cold pale skin, it was so smooth. He smirked slightly running his hands over the others skin, it was so. Perfect. Roaming every inch to rub in the cream as Ryou was practically asleep and not complaining in the slightest.

Bakura growled jealously walking into the room and stalking closer, pulling back a fist and smashing it at the other and sending him tumbling off the bed, if anyone was being a creep it would be him! Especially when it involved Ryou! He huffed pleased with the moaning teen on the ground and sitting cautiously on the bed as not to wake up his beautiful Ryou taking over what Akefia had been doing.

"Hey! I was doing that!"

"I do it better," Bakura hissed.

"No you don't. He's mine, hands off."

"In your dreams."

"Yes that is true, but my dreams can't compare to how perfect we are in reality."

"Oh shut it."

"You just know it's true."

"I don't know what you're realities like but in this one, Ryou loves me. Not you."

"Get over yourself."

"…" both boys blinked as Ryou wiggled flipping onto his stomach.

"Too cute," they both smirked at his pale back lovingly.

— — — — —

"Ryou!" Atem sighed walking into the house and towards the lounge room where the television seemed to be on. "I see you decided to come watch tv."

"Yep!" Ryou nodded, "I'm feeling much better actually!" he took a sip of his tea, "I think I should go to school."

"Hmm, you do look much better," Atem agreed with a slight smirk at the smiling teen walking over and feeling his forehead, "your fever seems to have gone down. Good." He paused before adding, "but it's Friday. Not much use in you coming to school. Just have today off and start off fresh on Monday."

Ryou pouted slightly, "awe! but I'm better now! and its boring!"

"Just one day," Atem smiled at the boy, "I'm pleased you're feeling better."

"Everyone was so helpful! Don't I have awesome friends!"

"Y-eah," Atem sighed slightly, "it was very nice of them to help you get better. I'll still check on you during first and second break. Just watch tv for the day, relax. Maybe go on a walk, you've been in bed all week practically, a bit of physical activity might be good."

"Ok," Ryou smiled sweetly. "Will do! Thanks for checking up on me Atem. I'm lucky to have you around."

"Thanks Ryou. It makes me happy to hear that," Atem smiled softly rubbing the others head slightly.

"Well I'm pleased you're happy then! I love making people happy!"

"That's a lovely quality for someone to have," Atem agreed.

"We should have our catch up study meeting over the weekend!" Ryou suggested, "wait. I mean if everyones free that is."

"Well me and Yugi and Yami are free. And trust me, I have a feeling if I asked Bakura and Akefia they'd be free in a heartbeat. Marik and Mariku don't normally have many plans and it'll stop them drawing bat signals on all my stuff."

Ryou giggled slightly, "do Akefia and Bakura really like working."

"Not really, but those two love hanging out with their friends," Atem decided on simply, "don't you agree."

"Hanging out with friends is fun!" Ryou agreed happily.

"Well then I'll tell them while I'm at school, how does tomorrow sound to you."

"Perfect!" Ryou agreed happily.

"Ok then," Atem felt the other's forehead slightly again before sliding his hand up and placing a gentle kiss to Ryou's forehead, "be a good boy while I'm out and don't over do anything. You we're sick in bed yesterday."

"Ok, I promise."

"Good," he stood up and begun walking back to the door, "bye Ryou. I'll be back later."

"Bye bye Atem!" Ryou waved slightly taking a sip of his tea, "ooo! We should have lunch together when you get back!"

"…sounds like a plan," Atem agreed, "I'll bring something over alright."

"Yum," Ryou smiled watching the other leave before turning back to the screen to continue watching his show. He wasn't sure but he had been dreaming where he was sitting in some kitchen eating claiming about there being like nothing to eat in the shadows or something and then he woke up and felt perfectly fine. It seemed to disappear almost as quick as it had come. Weird.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **So yeah? It kind of was around just when Ryou woke up and went back to sleep** **…** **Hmm, at least he** **'** **s feeling A okay now! Yay!**

 **(I really didn** **'** **t know what to name this though)**


	15. Study Dates

**Um** **…** **super sorry for not updating this story in ages now! *bowing politely* I would say I don** **'** **t have excuses for not updating, but I have lots of excuses** **…** **but mostly I just kept getting distracted~ So sorry about that ^-^ and they would just be excuses** **…** **no proper reason~**

 **Hope you still like it~**

 **I do not own Yu-gi-oh! (Yet again)**

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Chapter 15

Study Dates

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Ryou yawned sleepily stretching out on his mattress a small smile teasing his lips. No school. That was weirdly enough always a good thing, it meant he had no reason to get out of bed. But that's wasn't why he was happy. He had plans. Study plans! He giggled rolling onto his side lazily to glance at his alarm clock flashing brightly into his face, it wasn't time to get up just yet so that was always fun and he was pleased to no longer be sick that was also a bonus. He knew most people wouldn't be excited to go out on a weekend to work but it was just fun since his friends were coming too. That was always fun! he smiled snuggling into his sheets lovingly, they were so warm and cosy. And Atem had forced him to make his bed so it was clean as well. Plus he had his body pillow with him, it still smelt so nice, he buried his face into it lovingly.

His eyes flew open as the door downstairs rattled opening, "hey Bun Bun!" But then two familiar voices echoed through the house.

"Your door was unlocked! You up?" it was locked. He knew it was.

"Where you at? Ry Ry," Akefia's voice cooed gently through his house obviously getting closer to his door, he sat up sleepily. It seemed like he wasn't going to be able to sleep in today after all.

"M-y room," he was more then use to his friends breaking into his house, but he also knew he had to answer them eventually. Watching cautiously as the tanned male pushed open the door and walked into the room with the pale boy following closely, "hey Bakura, Akefia. What brings you over this morning," his eyes scanned the others outfits curiously, Bakura just had long navy pants on and his hair was tied back into a pigtail. Otherwise he had some scarring on his chest that kind of looked similar to some of the scars he had. And Akefia was wearing his red robe he use to wear out until they went shopping and lavender boxers with pac man in the corner. "Um…" should he comment?

"Well were going out today," Bakura shrugged quickly shoving the smaller male away and pouncing onto the bed wishing to be closer to his obsession. "So I figured since we're all going together. I could come over and we could eat breakfast, shower, get dressed together and stuff. We can get ready together. And that shit followed like a disobedient dog."

"You'd be the fucking pet out of us," Akefia swore quietly before quickly flopping onto the pale boy still under the sheets in a large bear hug sending a swift kick at the pale parasite, "and it was just as much as my idea as yours~" he hissed at the groaning male, "plus I missed all the time we usually spend at school together." He snuggled into the other not wanting to let go despite Ryou seeming unknowing on how to react.

"You still saw me daily," Ryou giggled slightly watching Bakura quickly claw himself back onto the bed shoving the tanned male and slinking under him to snuggle into his chest, "group hug?" it seemed like that's what the brothers had in mind, "did you guys walk or drive here."

"Walked."

"Weren't you cold."

"Na," Akefia waved it off trying to shove Bakura back out and away from his light.

"How about we get ready to go out then. I think I have spare towels for you two if you did want to shower?" He was really confused. Was it normal for friends to come over in the morning to get ready. Well then again he was pretty sure his friends weren't completely normal anyway, "and I was just going to have toast for breakfast but I can see if I have anything else."

"That sounds perfect!" Akefia quickly agreed, "come on!"

"Do you have cereal," Bakura asked quietly, wanting to eat what the other was but not being a fan of toast. Too much bread.

"I have a couple you can choose from and full cream and almond and coconut milk." Malik had randomly come to his house with Mariku, not that those two didn't seem to always be together. But still. He had come in the second him opened the door payed him out for having no variety in his fridge, Mariku walked out and then they sat around reorganising his fridge and sadly threw away all his coke. They said it was terrible for him. What did they know. But they did give him sprite, so not a complete loss and also custard. Then they sat down and Mariku made coffee he didn't know he had and stayed for afternoon tea. And left without a word. But at least now he had a better variety despite only drinking one type of milk and living alone and he had coffee to offer people now instead of just tea.

"Full cream. The bloody Marik's bought the other crap I'm guessing," Bakura huffed rolling his eyes grumpily. Why wouldn't those two just stay away from his Yanushi.

"They did actually," he agreed swinging his legs off the bed, "um… guys could you let go. I need to get up. Breakfast fun." Not really he just knew Atem usually asked if he ate it or not and usually seemed to know when he hadn't and had. It was sort of annoying actually. He would prefer to just have a later breakfast or most would call it morning tea.

"Fine," Bakura and Akefia moaned slowly releasing trying to be the last one to be hugging Ryou, who had to merely wait patiently for the other two to release. Note to self. Get a better game plan for when his friends randomly came over, between the Ryou's and Marik and Mariku. It happened way too often for him not to at least expect it. Even Yami's randomly came into his house and was just drinking what looked like milk watching tv while reading a book. It's not that he minded them coming over but sometimes a warning may of been a nice heads up.

Letting out a shaky sigh as the other two finally released him from their grasps watching him pop up quickly in case they decided to latch on, "ok then. So did you both want to come have breakfast now. Or we could have turns in eating breakfast and showering I suppose."

"We can eat now," both nodded firmly, "then shower."

"Alright, did y-ou bring clothes."

"Yes," Akefia nodded.

"I brought really cool ones, better than his," Bakura purred gently.

"I doubt that. Mine are absolutely God like."

"I bet you'll both will look great," they were defiantly competitive. "Come on," he spun around swiftly walking off towards the kitchen not even waiting to see if the others would follow, but their slow footsteps insured the fact they were. But they also didn't seem to want to catch up to walk beside him. Not that he minded really. Walking calmly into the kitchen and spinning back to the other two boys whose heads instantly flipped up towards the ceiling. "Cereals in that cupboard if you want it Bakura," he smiled and pointed at the small wooden door, "and your fine with just normal toast," he waved the bread lazily to show the tanned male who nodded firmly in agreeance, "perfect, how many." He held up three fingers. He ate a lot. "Alright," he giggled lightly, "I'll have to do two rounds then."

"I can make it."

"No just a button," he shrugged pressing it down, "what spreads do you like."

"Do you have jelly."

"Jelly." He nodded, "I think I do." He searched his fridge for a moment before pausing, "wait. Malik threw that out. Do you like jam."

"Do you like jam."

"Is what I was having."

"I love jam," Akefia nodded firmly.

"OH MY RA! You have froot loops!" Bakura snatched down the box eagerly, since he left the stupid Egyptian to do the shopping. Akefia refused to buy them. Saying they were over priced sugar rings. Instead he got sugar packets or corn flakes to eat for breakfast usually. Or he usually combined them, eighth tenth sugar, and the other two percent was the corn flakes.

"You can eat them if you want," Ryou blinked at the other, he looked like an excited child holding the box. To be honest he just like eating them during movies they were fun to watch horror to and throw at the screen when the 'victim' is being just plain stupid and asking to be killed practically. But he didn't mind his friend eating them, he went shopping enough not to really care.

"I knew you loved me!" Bakura slung himself over the other pale boy rubbing their cheeks together lovingly.

"He loves me more," Akefia instantly tore the other taller male off forcing them both to nearly fall over, shoving the ex-spirit out of the way and hugging Ryou's torso lovingly and hiding perfectly into his chest.

"Hey! I was hugging him first!" Bakura huffed striding over and hugging around his old hosts neck, "and he does not."

"I love both of you," Ryou smiled sweetly not wanting them to fight in the kitchen and get hurt.

"You do," both their heads whipped up quickly.

"We're all friends. I love all my friends," he confirmed not noticing the looks Akefia and Bakura shared for a moment, "now we should eat. I think your toast is ready Akefia."

"Ok," they both released watching their old host walk back towards the toaster grabbing out the bread pieces onto a plate and placing another in and down.

"Do you know where bowls are." He glanced at Bakura curiously, who nodded absentmindedly walking toward the cupboard and grabbing on. "So did you guys have a nice sleep," he sat down placing jam on his piece of toast and placing out a knife in case Akefia wanted to copy which he did.

"I had a good sleep," Akefia nodded taking a bite of his breakfast the second the jam was piled nice and high on it, "I had a dream where I was at school. But a different school. It was sort of weird."

"Me too. I had a similar dream too actually," Bakura admitted frowning at his bowl, he sort of recognised the dream when he had been in it. Though it was slightly blurry now that he woke up. "What about you Baby doll?"

"Oh," he stared at his plate hoping the heat rushing to his cheeks from the nickname was only in his head, "it was nice. Calm. Do you like your breakfast," topic change.

"Its perfect, thankyou," Akefia practically purred the words out.

"Sugary," Bakura sniggered using his hands to drop the pieces into his mouth as he held his face towards the ceiling.

"I'm pleased," Ryou smiled popping up to grab his other piece of toast before sitting down again, "so who want to shower first?"

"Can't we all just shower together," Bakura blinked blankly.

"Yes the bathroom you are allowed to change clothes in," Akefia agreed, "save water."

"… Um, haha? right," Ryou was hoping they were joking sometimes.

"So were not showering together," Bakura sighed, "shame."

"Did you want to go first then," Akefia suggested staring at Ryou.

"I don't mind. No rush, I have to clean up breakfast anyway. I can go last if you want."

"I could clean up," Bakura blurted quickly.

"I do it better," Akefia snapped.

"No, its ok. I'll clean," no fighting about cleaning. "How about you guys shower first and I'll shower after you alright."

"If your certain," Akefia shrugged finishing off his toast, "do you have juice."

"Tropical."

"Sounds good," he got up to fish around the others fridge before sitting down and pouring it onto his plate lazily.

"Wait I can get a cup!"

"No its only breakfast," Akefia shrugged, "save clean up," he picked up the plate drinking off it.

"I have c-ups," Ryou sighed seeing it wasn't up for debate, "Bakura did you get milk."

"Yeah," he tilted up his bowl lazily, "did you have sugar. You moved it from last time."

"I just put it over near the coffee."

"Thanks," he quickly grabbed five packets of the sugar pouring them eagerly into his bowl before practically scoffing the entire thing.

Well this was definitely an interesting breakfast, he sighed helplessly at the Ryou brothers finishing off his own breakfast. "I'll just go grab some towels for you two alright," he shrugged lightly standing up and leaving his knife and plate in the sink for when he got back.

"Alright," they both merely shrugged copying the other and leaving the plate and bowl in the sink before following the boy whose house they had chosen to break into once again.

"Here you go," he smiled passing over the towels, "you can decided who showers when."

"Sure," they glanced lazily at each other both walking towards the bathroom, "thanks Ryou."

"Ok," he watched them both disappear into the bathroom, so they were showering together then. Huh. He supposed he use to bath and shower with Amane when she had been around, and they were brothers. But still. Shaking his head slightly as he walked down the stairs to clean up from breakfast, it was cute they were close. Family is important. He smiled at that thought as the sink filled up to do the wash up quickly, he didn't mind cleaning up. It wasn't overly hard anyway. He was pretty sure Atem was picking him up later, maybe he should text the other to know that he would meet him there. Yeah, quickly flicking out his phone he shot the male a text to inform him of the change before getting back to wash up. Smiling as the other two walked back out almost the moment he had finished.

"Done," Akefia did a little twirl, "don't I look epic."

"Yes you do," Ryou giggled at the other male who smirked at the complement despite leading it up for himself.

"What about me," Bakura asked almost hopefully, traces of jealousy lacing his tone.

"You look very epic too," Ryou agree looking at the other two happily, Bakura had braided his hair down, despite his two bat wings still sticking up, he was wearing a navy blue slightly baggy jumper that sat off one shoulder slightly scattered with sky blue hearts and he had a pair of blue jeans on and a navy string choker around his neck and blue nikes. While Akefia had tied most his hair back into a bun and was wearing a black singlet with a golden sparkly skull on the front, it looked slightly long on him. But he had insisted buying it because of the golden skull. It was baggily tucked into a midnight black skirt with a golden studded band up the top —when did he get a skirt. Besides his purple one— and high black converse boots, obviously he tore out the laces they came with and replaced them with golden ones. Both looked way too dressed up for just studying but he didn't mind. "I guess I'll go have a shower, you two will be alright down here."

"Don't worry I'll keep Florence out of trouble."

"I TOLD YOU THAT'S NOT MY NAME!"

"I think Florence is cute," Ryou giggled, "but where did you get it from anyway."

"It his actual name," Akefia blurted before Bakura could stop him, "he just doesn't like it."

"That's not true!" Bakura huffed glaring at the snickering male.

"Why would lie to my dear Ryou," he sniggered still trying to sound smooth and more like a purr however it didn't work. "Your the liar."

"Why would I lie!"

"Because you think it's girly~" he purred between sniggering finding himself too funny not too.

"It is!"

"I don't mind Bakura, I'll call you whatever you want," Ryou smiled sweetly trying not to giggle at the pointless argument.

"He's the liar."

"I believe you."

"Wait, why don't you believe me!" Akefia gapped.

"Well, it's his name. If I said my name was Jenny. I'd expect you to believe me."

"But its not."

"So, its a name. I like both anyway."

"You like Florence?" Bakura rose an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I can shorten it to Flow which I think is cute."

"You can call me that," Bakura blurted, he liked how the other said it, "but no one else."

"Ok Flow," Ryou winked giggling slightly, "now I need to have a shower. Then we should head out alright!"

"Alright," Akefia nodded, that backfired. Now the stupid parasite had a pet name and he did not. He huffed lightly puffing his skirt, he still liked them. But now he wore boxers under them. He had found this one in a nice dress shop for girls. Sexist assholes. So he had gone back at night and stolen it instead using the shadows to get in and out in a split moment, luckily he grabbed the right size otherwise he'd be going back and forward until he did and that'd just be plain annoying. "I'm calling you Flower."

"Like fuck you are," Bakura snapped back to the other, "only my precious Ryou is allowed to call me Flow. Not some stupid Egyptian."

"I'm not stupid and even if I was. Your technically part of me. You would be my stupid."

"I am not!"

"Your the version that teamed up with a demon. And didn't see the issue."

"You did that! and also Zorc says your the idiot," he said they both were but that didn't help his point so he wouldn't mention that.

"I forget he still talks to you."

"Still one soul. He also says your an ass for trying to take my Ryou."

"He doesn't care about our relationship statuses. And he's not yours. He is mine."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Not!"

"Ya ha!"

"Ya ha. Seriously. Lame."

"Shut up!"

"I wasn't saying anything."

"You just did."

"No I didn't."

"You did again."

"You can't prove anything."

"You're still talking."

"Nope."

"Sho—wered," Ryou walked in cautiously, "you ready."

"Ryou tell Bakura he's talking."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"How about we all talk while we head out to study! Y-ou did bring your things to study."

"Yes!" both boys instantly bounded out of the room and returned before he had time to question why they even left show off their bags happily, Akefia had a black over shoulder satchel with white lace over the top and little pockets at the front and a little plush rabbit head on the strap, while Bakura had a white backpack covered with different words. Most he noticed were swear words, but their was definitely a variety. It looked like he had drawn on it in red pen crossing out some words and their was a small simple white ghost stitched onto the front, looked like a patch. But it matched the small ghost keychain on the zipper. "All ready," Bakura smirked pleased he had actually thought to pack in advance instead of his usual last minute sprint around the apartment pack.

"I'll just go grab my things then and we'll go!" Ryou piped up happily walking calmly up to his room and grabbing his bag and books before going downstairs, "now since you two walked how about we take my car then."

"Alright, Akefia clicked his tongue against his teeth, "Shotgun."

"BUT!" Bakura whined but followed the other two out as Ryou snatched up his keys and locked the door behind them, "Ryou."

"He did call it first."

Akefia grinned widely at that, 'I win stupid parasite,' he stuck his middle finger up at the other mouthing his words so Ryou wouldn't hear before quickly spinning back to the other, "are you excited!?"

"Well it'll be nice to catch up with work, but I'm more excited to be spending the day with all my friends!"

"Yeah," Bakura rolled his eyes, why did his Hikari love friend zoning people. Especially him. They were perfect together. They even shared a body at one stage. Like you couldn't get a better match. Like he was a bit of a shit to Ryou's body. But he's alive and he's changed. He still knew more about the other then anyone. It was simple logic. They filed into the car quickly.

"Did you guys want any music."

"Yes," Akefia merely agreed seeing the other was probably offering because he wanted it. So he could agree.

"I want it too!" Bakura protested leaning on the front seats, "I love music. I just updated my playlist on my phone."

"Oh, you should send it to me sometime," Ryou suggested, "mine can be sort of out dated sometimes, I always forget to add new songs to it."

"I have songs from all over the place. Some sound pretty cool, but their in different languages so I have no clue what their saying. But they still sound cool."

"I've had that, but sometimes you don't need to know."

"It's just calming," Akefia pouted listening the two bicker about music, only able to add a few comments about it himself during the trip since his lack of knowledge on the topic. He listened to whatever the fuck Bakura had put on his phone for him minus a couple of songs he had learned to skip since the parasite put them in to fuck with him, like Mary had a little lamb or this one where entire song only had a single word that was repeated every so often. That one more or less confused him so he chose to skip it. He was also pretty sure Bakura listened to it, so it wasn't really there to fuck with him. But still.

"Were here! nice and pumped!" Ryou tried to sound enthusiastic.

"READY!" Bakura clapped his hands together, "super ready."

"Ditto," Akefia pointed at Bakura lazily, "you."

"Yeah thanks," he smiled sweetly at the small male, "oh, I almost forgot to ask. Is that skirt new."

"More or less, got it like a week or two ago. Just haven't worn it yet. I also got a really nice deep purple one which has a nice light dusty lavender lacing flowing over the top, not sewn down to the bottom hem."

"You'll have to try it on for me sometime," he winked cheekily getting out of the car.

Akefia waited a moment before quickly going to catch up to the other seeing he wasn't going to leave the silly parasite with his Ryou for longer than necessary. "I'll try it on for you whenever."

"Sounds good," he smiled sweetly, "I'll have to visit you two sometime."

"I got a really cool gaming system," Bakura quickly blurted out, "with a tv and everything. And a variety of games."

"Do you have Mario kart. That's always fun as a group."

"I think so. Yeah, I unlocked all the characters in a day." He grinned proud of his achievement.

"RYOU!" their conversation was however cut short as a blonde sprinted over and hugged the white headed boy fondly, "I missed you!"

Why was everyone saying that. Yes, he was sick. But they were all practically at his house daily. And Marik even came over with the milk and food. "Hey Marik," he gave the other an awkward hug patting his back lightly seeing the other was hugging him too tight. "Glad to see you too."

"Hello small bunny."

"Mariku," he glanced up at the taller blonde, his hair was spiked per usual and he was wearing his black singlet once again with tight black jeans and too many belts and buckles to be sensible as his boots went up to his knees and were decorated the entire way down with golden buckles. And he was wearing the rest of his usual gold.

"Leon."

"W-hat?" he frowned slightly noticing Marik moan rolling his eyes and standing beside the other blonde, he was wearing his hair in a nice low ponytail and had a white singlet on with black loops around his arms and blue jeans with a black studded belt.

"I want you to call me Leon. I'm testing something," he noted blandly, as if it should of been completely obvious and a normal thing to suddenly decide something like that. The name he had chosen was merely a new version of his lights name. Nothing more. Nothing less. It connected him to Malik. This name did not. He wanted to see the difference.

"Ok M-Leon. Why Leon." He quickly corrected himself quickly, but his curiosity still winning overall and wanting to know why he would pick such a different name unusual in his opinion name. Then again, he couldn't really say he knew any other Marik's or Mariku's. Or Akefia's… maybe his friends just had unique names. Then again. It seemed like today everyone was mucking around with their names. Who was next. Everything happens in threes.

"Lion. Ra. Ra." He thought it looked cool on the baby name website. And he liked lions. It made sense. He nodded softly in agreement not sure how to comment to that, letting what most would label as an 'eep' escape his lips as the bigger male dragged him into a light headlock, "do not worry. I only attack other predators~" he purred gently, "not my prey~" chuckling at Bakura's and Akefia's glares at that comment as he pinched their old pale hosts chin cheekily, "come on. It's time for the games to begin," he walked off on that note not waiting for anyone else or checking if they'd follow.

"Come Come Baby doll!" Marik practically pushed the other into the building as his weak protests died out before they even made it to his mouth, allowing the tanned blonde to shove him inside. "Let's study! We'll be really smart together!" He sniggered, "I'm quiet smart you know. A pure genius."

"That must be handy," he offered the other a slightly unsure smile, Marik did tend to be pushier.

"Don't worry! with me around you'll be a genius too!" not as smart as him, but that was just plan impossible. Simple logic. "I don't think your stupid, so you'll be really smart in no time!"

"T-hanks," he supposed. He knew the blonde probably meant well.

"Anytime lovely," Marik winked happily pushing the other towards a table.

"Hey Mr Moto," he waved at the tanned teacher as he was pushed by the young Egyptian. Noting Yugi's other friends seem to have decided to come as well, they were pretty nice. Though he didn't hang out with them as much.

"Marik, stop pushing Ryou around," he glanced as the other Bakura's stormed into the room.

"He likes it," he hugged around the others shoulder snuggling into the others hair, "everyone likes affection!"

"Then I'm joining in too!" Mariku grinned lifting the other two off the ground, "both mine now! Hugs for all Hikari's!"

"Put him down!" Akefia snapped stomping on the others foot.

"Na, I think I'll chose to ignore you." He merely grinned at the short spirit hugging the other two closer. Noticing Yugi softly making sure he was out of grabbing distance.

"Give him to me!" Bakura demanded glaring at the Egyptian who glanced at him for a moment, as the pale skinny spirit kicked at his shin trying to get the other pale boy.

"Alright. All yours."

"Really?" Bakura frowned for a moment before blinking at the blonde dropped on top of him forcing them to both collapse to the ground, "ouch…"

"I'll keep this one," he shrugged walking off with the pale boy who had gave up protest some time ago. "Bye bye."

"WAIT!" Marik moaned sitting up on the white haired male.

"Get off me!" Bakura snapped angrily shoving at the blonde.

"No. Maybe I don't want too," Marik pouted childishly, "oof!"

"No choice," he shoved the other forcefully off himself sitting up, "your heavy idiot."

"I'm a bloody genius!"

"Lie to yourself all you want, your the only one believing them."

"I'm not lying!" Marik shoved the other back at the ground, "your just so dumb you can't see how genius I am!"

"Oh yes. I beat you in the Geography test."

"Geography is dumb and if either of us are stupid, which in no way would it ever be me. It'd be the guy who went. Hmmm I'll use a deck of cards the person we want to defeat just saw us use. And how about a super risky strategy where we use up all our life points for no Ra damned reason."

"Your the idiot who didn't think to research the crap out of his own card. I had a good strategy. If you had of known more about your own bloody card we would of won."

"Liar. I'm a bloody genius."

"Thats why. I can not remember you once winning any of your duels."

"I won duels!"

"Did not."

"Like you were better."

"I beat lots of people. And I'm good at multiple games."

"This has nothing to do with anything these days! I'm way smarter than you will ever be."

"Liar!" Bakura glanced up noticing Mariku was still hugging Ryou to his chest as Akefia tugged on his arms and Atem attempted to separate them, "wait! don't touch him!" Bakura ditched the blonde quickly wanting to go to his Hikari more.

"No. Not you too," Atem warned already trying to get the other two to put Ryou down, who seemed to be zoned out anyway.

— — — — —

"Ok! Now that we're all here and settled!" Atem smirked, "how about you sit here Ryou next to me so I can help you catch up," he pointed to the seat beside himself as Yami rolled his eyes at the suggestion, "and Yugi why don't you sit beside Ryou. You made study notes correct?"

"I did!" he agreed knowing the other was just separating Ryou from all the other Yami's and spirits at the table. "Don't worry! I'm very organised," he winked at his friend jumping down in seat happily.

"Wait! maybe Ryou wants to sit somewhere else…" Akefia paused, "yeah."

"I'm happy where ever," Ryou shrugged slightly.

"Sit with me!" Marik waved enthusiastically.

"Marik. I have his sheets. He needs to sit closer to me," Atem stated firmly glaring at the blonde slightly, who poked his tongue out in response.

"I really don't mind," Ryou sat beside the other male. "We can all shuffle around later anyway if we want to. Like um… maybe musical chairs. Not a great example but still."

"Sounds good," Atem smiled softly at him, "ok! Let's get down to work then!"

— — — — —

"We'll have a lunch break and then get back to it alright," Atem glanced as most of the teens seemed to be starving as they all quickly disappeared from the table, "yeah. I'll just clean up a bit. And then go eat alone because its weird to eat while out with friends with your teacher." He huffed cleaning the books off his table, sometimes he wished they didn't see him as a teacher, because it made it look weird when he just wanted to sit with them at breaks.

"So Yugi I noticed you were missing notes on one of our poems. Did you want to see mine sometime," Yami tried to keep pace with his hikari despite taking faster steps in general. "I'd be happy to share."

"Oh! That'd be great Yami, I'm always terrible with poems."

"Really," he smiled slightly, "I can help you. Since we finished that subject for the day. How about I help later…maybe?"

"Sounds great Yami! Your the best!" Yugi grinned holding the others hand, "we can put on a movie as well if you don't think we'd get too distracted."

"No, movie sounds great!" he nodded softly glancing at their hands, "you can pick any. I bet I'll like it if you do."

"Alright, I'll have to pick a good one then!" he giggled softly plonking down and letting his Yami stare down at him.

"Sounds perfect," his words died out slightly however as new voices tore through the air.

"Look what I got from the vending machine Yug!" Jounouchi smirked smugly shaking the cans up and down in his arms slightly as he jogged up the hallway a brown haired male trying to snatch one of the cans as it threatened to fall and smash against the ground. In saying that it looked like they had way too many for all of them.

"Don't shake them Jou!" Anzu huffed, "look I got you one too!" she smiled sweetly not noticing Yami slowly taking a step back as his old host accepted the can with a polite 'thank you', "I got one for you as well Yami if you wanted it." She offered the can to the other gently watching his eyes on it for a moment before he decided to give an answer.

"No thank you Anzu. I think I should check on Atem." He swiftly retreated from the other two letting the girl take his spot beside his host who stared after him in confusion for a moment before being distracted by the others.

"You know running off whenever she's around Yuugi doesn't help," he glanced at the tanned Yami.

"I'm not taking advice from you," he grumbled glaring at the blonde who shrugged in response.

"Just saying. At least my Hikari knows how I feel," he walked off lazily, "hey Ry Ry," he rubbed the pale boys head sitting down in the group, "hello two assholes and my lovely flower," he winked a Marik who huffed in response.

"I'm a fucking sexy ass flower thank you very much," Marik corrected.

"I know. It's just better when you say it."

"Is that so. I'm never saying it again."

"And why is that."

"You ate my apple."

"Among the other six apples on the bench," he rolled his eyes.

"But I wrote my name with my finger on it."

"I know. Tasted like you~"

"Your weird."

"Hey Bakura?" Ryou was distracted from the blondes listening to his pale friend crunch on his lunch.

"Hmm," the others attention instantly snapped to him, "whats up."

"What are you eating," they didn't look like anything he had tried before, and the other had put them in a container so he couldn't read any packets.

"Hmm," he bit another one between his teeth in thought for a moment grabbing some in his hand and slowly holding them out to his old host.

"No!" Akefia quickly spat out not that his comment seemed to be noticed.

"Do you want one?" he stared lazily at his host for a moment, happy to share anything with him. They had shared a body, so sharing food was way more normal. And also maybe if he found more foods his host liked to eat these days he could figure out how to cox him over.

"Um…" he glanced at the other three tanned males, well Marik and Leon seemed to be distracted and instead nodded slightly.

"No! Don't," Akefia made a cross with his arms.

"I-I don't mind." He let the other place the small biscuit in his hand, Bakura stared at him for a moment, "s-sure." He nodded popping the small pieces in his mouth, scrunching up his face for a moment, "t-hey have a unique flavour. What are they." He didn't want to sound rude. But he couldn't say he was going to eat them again.

"You just ate a cat biscuit." Akefia noted blandly, elbowing the blonde Egyptians who started chuckling happily between the two of them.

"A cat biscuit." He blinked blankly staring in disbelief at the group, but they all appeared to be dead serious.

"I have dog biscuits if you want one," Bakura shrugged pulling out a dog biscuit bone.

"No, no. I'm fine, thank you," he shook his head placing up his hands, trying to sound as polite as possible. But that meant his friend was actually eating dog biscuits and cat food.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged biting into the biscuit happily as Akefia poked out his tongue making a puking motion in the background.

"D-o you eat cat and dog fo—biscuits often," he wasn't sure if his friend would get offended if he called it cat and dog food.

"Well I mean, it's unfair they get to eat it and I don't. It's mostly my snack food."

"Oh, I like to snack on different lollies."

"And cake."

"Defiantly cake, every type."

"I can make cakes!" Akefia blurted quickly, "well chocolate." He only knew one recipe.

"We should make a cake sometime then," he smiled sweetly at the tanned male who tugged on his grey hair slightly smirking as his hands puffed happily at his skirt. He liked the idea of cooking with Ryou and the best part he knew that was something Bakura hadn't bothered to learn. So he wouldn't have a reason to join. He'd only screw up. Perfect.

"Wait, how about we make a nut bar," Marik quickly interjected, "and if you really insist on random crap, we can make a chocolate layer."

"That sound like fun," Ryou giggled softly.

"Can't we just eat the chocolate," Mariku moaned slightly, "its perfect by itself."

"No," Marik whined lightly, "you've eaten ten packets of my sisters meltable chocolate in the last week. She hid it from us and I'm not getting you any."

"I get hungry easy," he pouted leaning over to the pale teens bag and snatching a bone shaped biscuit, "which reminds me. I forgot food! but I haven't tried these before."

"Well I have an entire box," Bakura shrugged grabbing the box from his bag and shaking it slightly, "and I have this dog chocolate too!"

"Do you just go into pet stores and go, hmm. Pretty sure this is the supermarket and buy anything in sight." Marik huffed slightly.

"No. The pet store doesn't have any stake."

"Gross," Marik shuddered slightly, "hey! don't eat that!" he gapped at his yami who had already taken a bit from the biscuit.

"Too late, it's not bad actually," he glanced at the blonde, "want to try."

"No! I do not want to try. Bleh."

"Your loss Hikari."

"Marik."

"Your loss Marik. Where'd you get these anyway Kitty."

"Scar face. Where'd you pick these up."

"Don't call me that flower," Akefia huffed puffing his skirt slightly, "and I got those at the vet on my way home. I noticed them and thought they'd shut you up."

"Awe, your the daddy shopper in your relationship," Marik grinned elbowing the tanned male.

"Relationship! What relationship!" Bakura spat.

"I am his dad. He's just an idiot who refuses to listen."

"Rebellious teen age shits!" Mariku grinned, "now all we have to go do is pull some pranks!"

"He's not my dad! and we'll discuss pranks later," Bakura huffed letting the blond take more dog bones from his bag.

"Ry Ry you in," Mariku glanced at the small white headed boy.

"I don't think I'd be very good."

"Awe come on!"

"You'd be great," Bakura instantly reinsured snatching his hands despite Akefia's glares.

"You know you want to Ry Ry~" Mariku purred leaning on Bakura's shoulder.

"Ok, I guess we can plan sometime Leon," he made sure to use the new name he had been given.

"I still like how that sounds," Mariku grinned slyly, "Ra. Ra. Just the three of us! The daddies can stay home!"

"Deal!" Bakura quickly agreed before Akefia or Marik had a chance to invite themselves.

— — — — —

In the end everyone stayed back late to study, each disappearing at different times throughout the day for different reasons. Letting the last to leave be the Bakura's and Yugi's. Bakura eagerly helping Ryou study, he had actually done all his work so he could properly help his old host and have a reason to spend more time with him, despite Akefia's distaste and Atem stealing him back occasionally to hand out sheets. But otherwise all went well and the two brothers let Ryou drive them home.

"Bye bye," Akefia waved to his interest.

"Thanks for the lift!" Bakura waved happily, "bye."

"Bye bye Akefia! Bakura!" Ryou giggled lightly driving off.

"You're a dick."

"Your just jealous. I studied the crap out of what he missed." Bakura chuckled happily to himself.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

 **Thank-you for reading** **…**

 **I had the first two paragraphs written for like a few months before I could decide how to kick him out of bed** **…** **then I couldn** **'** **t figure out how to kick them out of the house** **…** **this was a bit of a throw away chapter just for fun and because I wanted a reason to call Bakura Flow, but I made a better plan for this story at least! I decided it was going to go for the year (in there world) By the way the Leon thing probably won** **'** **t stay around long** **…** **just felt like it** **…** **^-^ And I swear originally Akefia was wearing jeans and then I turned it into a skirt. For one reason or another. I like him in skirts.**

 **Sorry about the ending** **…** **. It was sort of rushed** **…**


End file.
